I Deal Scenario II
by chunsatic729
Summary: #Repost - Sebuah skenario yang di rencanakan YunJae membuat Junsu harus menerima Yoochun yang tidak di cintainya menjadi suaminya. Sebaliknya, sejak awal Yoochun memang mencintai Junsu. Mampukah Yoochun membuat Junsu mencintainya dan melupakan Yunho? #Oke summary gagal (?) wkwk!/ Yaoi or BL/ YooSu/HoSu/YunJae/ Happy Reading! Update Ch end n epilog!
1. Chapter 1

**_[ YooSu Fics…]_**

**_- I.D.S a.k.a I Deal Scenario II-_**

**_Drama, Romance, Hurt, angst (maybe(?)),M_**

**_Writter by Asyanha Setyawati_**

**_Pairing : YooSu/HoSu/YunJae/_**

**_Cast : Park Yoochun - Kim Junsu - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong – Sim Changmin, Kwon Jiyong, Im Yoona, Park Yoohwan, Kim Inhwan, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and Others_**

**_Warning! Yaoi, Typos, M-preg, NC, n others_**

**Summary : Sebuah skenario yang di rencanakan YunJae membuat Junsu harus menerima Yoochun yang tidak di cintainya menjadi suaminya. Sebaliknya, sejak awal Yoochun memang mencintai Junsu. Mampukah Yoochun membuat Junsu mencintainya dan melupakan Yunho? #Oke summary gagal (?) wkwk!**

**Nb : kenapa IDS2 krna emng ada IDS1-nya, tapi beda cerita bukan sequel xD/ aku #repost buat yg blum pernah baca! kalau biasa kita baca Junsu selalu jd pihak menderita di sini Yoochun yg menderita (?) wks/ disini Yunho antagonis, bhkn jauh lbh jahat dri Jaejoong di IDSI kkyknya hehe/mian YunFans/bow/**

**~IDS2 Chapter 1~**

**.**

**.**

**_Bisakah aku bertahan dengan cinta sepihak ini.._**

**_Bisakah aku bertahan bila kau tak pernah melihatku_**

**_Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada.._**

.

**Yoochun POV **

**.**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dia tersenyum bahagia. Meski aku tahu.. ia tersenyum bukan untukku.. bukan karena diriku.

Dia.. malaikat paling imut yang pernah ku lihat..

"Hey Chun, lama-lama tuh Junsu bisa meleleh loh kalau di lihatin terus."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Jiyong hanya terkekeh melihat sifat bodohku yang satu ini. "Sudah, ini antarkan pesanan pujaan hatimu.."

"Ya, Jiyong-ah.. kenapa harus aku?"

"Ck! Lihat semua orang sibuk. Hanya kau yang sedari tadi enggak ada kerjaan."

"Ya tapi-"

"Aish cepat!"

Jiyong menyodorkan nampan berisi pesanan seseorang yang ku sebut malaikat imut tadi, lalu mendorongku. Sampailah aku di meja, dimana dia duduk dengan manis.

Aku mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku, mencoba bersikap biasa. "Pesanan anda datang." Ucapku berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Oh, gomawo.." ucapnya datar. Ia hanya melirikku sejenak, tak berniat hanya sekedar tersenyum.

.

**_Junsu-ya.._**

**_Can't you look at me?_**

**_Can't you love me?_**

**_._**

**_You always looking at far place_**

**_You always pretend not know my heart_**

**.**

**_I'm always looking you _**

**_I'm always calling out your name_**

**_It's hard to say the word... saranghae_**

.

**Author POV**

.

"Hai Babe.." seseorang datang dan memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Chu~ namja itu mencium sekilas pipi Chubby Junsu.

"Yunho-ah.." Junsu nampak begitu senang. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut –sang kekasih. Nde, namja yang di panggil Yunho adalah kekasih namja imut itu. Ia pun menghambur kepelukan namja itu.

"Sudah lama, hm?"

"Nde.. kau lama sekali. Dari mana saja?" ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Ah, mian babe.." Yunho mencubit gemas pipi chubby –namjacingunya.

.

Yoochun melirik dari sudut matanya, bagaimana malaikat imut itu tersenyum kearah namja itu.. rasanya terlalu sesak jika berdiri di situ lebih lama lagi. Ia akhirnya memilih pergi..

"Yoochun-ah.."

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia tahu persis pemilik suara bass ini. Menghela napas sejenak, Yoochun akhirnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ye? Waeyo Yunho hyung?" ia berusaha tersenyum. Menutupi luka hatinya.

Yunho balas tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku pesan Hot Caffe Late." Karena dialah orang yang tahu luka hati Yoochun itu.

"Araso.." Yoochun sedikit mengangguk kemudian kembali ke dapur.

.

"Yun.."

"Hm.."

"Aku heran, mengapa sepupu mu itu harus bekerja di caffe ini. Apa uang dari keluargamu tidak cukup?"

Yunho menatap sang kekasih yang kini juga menatapnya. "Nan molla.."

.

.

Sreeeeet..

Tak tak (?)

Dengan telaten, Yoochun menyiapkan Hot Caffe Late pesanan Yunho tadi. Ia kemudian menempatkannya di dalam sebuah nampan.

"Biar aku yang antar Chun."

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, Kwon Jiyong tersenyum miris kearahnya.

"Aniyo, tidak usah mengasihaniku hanya karena aku kalah darinya. Aku-" kenyataanya aku memang selalu kalah darinya. Semua hal yang aku inginkan entah mengapa selalu mudah ia dapatnya. Kasih sayang keluarga kami, Kim Junsu... batin Yoochun. "... Sudahlah. Biar aku saja."

Jiyong hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.. miris..

.

**_This is enough, the heartache, the painful tears_**

**_I was always in pain, ever since you first came to me_**

.

**4 Years ago...**

.

Saat itu Yoochun masih berseragam sekolah menengah akhir, lebih tepatnya berada di kelas dua Senior High School. Di SM _SHS_, salah satu sekolah paling populer di Seoul.

**_Aku masih mengingat hari itu. Bagiku hari itu adalah hari yang paling bersejarah. Nde, hanya bagiku saja.._**

**_29 Juli..._**

**_Kami bertemu pertama kali.._**

**_Dia yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyumnya.._**

**_Dia yang membuatku hanya bisa melihat kearahnya.._**

**_Tapi hanya aku yang selalu mengingat hari itu.._**

**_Hanya aku yang menganggap itu bersejarah.._**

**.**

**_Dia adalah murid baru di kelasku.. _**

**_Dia datang dan tersenyum padaku, dan duduk di sampingku._**

"Annyeong, Kim Junsu imnida.."

Oh God.. imutnya.. "P-park Yoochun imnida.."

**_Tidak ada yang istimewa memang.. tapi seandainya dia tahu.. seandainya dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku.._**

**_Pertemuan pertama, memang tak bisa di katakan jatuh cinta. Karena aku juga tak percaya dengan yang di sebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'... sebut saja aku terpesona oleh senyuman itu.. paras imutnya.._**

.

"Yoochun-ssi.."

"Ye?"

"Apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

Yoochun menimbang kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Tak ingin melakukan kesalahan. "Ku rasa tidak, wae?" padahal dia ada jadwal latihan basket. Oke, tidak apa-apa, toh sudah biasa dia di ceramahi sang kapten, Choi Siwon karena bolos latihan.

"Hm.. kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling gedung sekolah ini?" dia menatapku.

"Hmm.. Tidak keberatan sih.." jawab Yoochun.

"Yeay, kalau begitu mau menemanikukan?" ucap Junsu senang.

"Dengan satu syarat?" ucap Yoochun seraya menaikkan alisnya.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwoya?"

Yoochun tersenyum puas melihat Junsu dengan wajah bingung begitu. "Panggil Yoochun saja, karena sekarang kita berteman, ani?"

"Oh.." Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kira apa." Selanjutnya namja imut itu kembali tersenyum. "Oke! Tak masalah. Jja~ kita pergi sekarang." Ucapnya seraya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kelas.

Yoochun hanya kembali tersenyum lalu menyusulnya. Junsu begitu banyak bicara. Tipe namja yang tak bisa diam. Tapi.. **_aku menyukainya.._**

.

**_Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat.. secepat rasa ini muncul di dalam hatiku.. mungkin saat ini hanya bisa ku bilang.. aku menyukainya._**

"Pagi Yoochun-ah." Seperti biasa, Junsu selalu menyapa Yoochun dengan senyum yang sama.

"Pagi juga.." balas Yoochun tersenyum.

.

"Oke, pelajaran selesai. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." Park Sonsaengnim tersenyum kearah murid-muridnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Chun, mau kemana?"

"Ye? Aku harus latihan basket? Wae?"

"Latihan basket?" Junsu nampak berfikir. "Eungh.. aku ikut nde?"

"Mwo?" Yoochun sedikit terkejut oleh ucapannya. "Boleh. Tumben, ada apa?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun lalu menyeret namja tampan keluar kelas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu latihan." Ucapnya.

**Deg! ****_Jujur saja, aku merasa gugup ketika ia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini. Meski berusaha mengingkarinya tapi... aku.. aku mulai mencintai namja ini. nde! Namja.. _**

Mereka sampai ke lapangan basket dengan tetap bergandengan tangan. Membuat tatapan aneh tertuju pada Yoochun oleh teman-teman se-teamnya..

"Su, a-aku akan mau ke ruangan ganti sebentar." Ucap Yoochun..

"Nde, pergilah." Ucap Junsu seraya mencari-cari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang? Mungkin.. karena mata sipitnya terus melirik kesana kemari.

"T-tapi... bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau tak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?" ucap Yoochun.

"E-eh.." sontak Junsu menatap Yoochun dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Eu kyang~ mianhae aku lupa. Sudah sana ganti baju.." ucapnya lalu mendorong Yoochun menjauh.

.

Dum dum dum..

Priiiit!

Prook proook! "Oke, latihan cukup sampai disini. Semuanya, terima kasih sudah bekerja keras!" pelatih Lee berteriak seraya bertepuk tangan memberi murid-muridnya semangat.

Yoochun kemudian berlari ke kursi penonton dimana Junsu duduk manis menyaksikan latihan tim basket sedari tadi_. __**Aku takkan melupakan hari ini, dia tersenyum.. terus tersenyum...**_

"Hai Su.."

"Eh, hai Chun.." Junsu mengulurkan handuk serta minuman kepada Yoochun. Yoochun pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Gomawo.."

"Hm.."

Gluk gluk..

Yoochun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Junsu sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu. ... Yunho hyung?

"Su? Kau melihat siapa?"

"Eh.." Junsu menjadi sedikit panik saat namja di sebelahnya mengetahui ia sedang melihat –seseorang. Wajah itu menjadi agak memerah. "B-bukan siapa-siapa.."

"Kau melihat Yunho hyung?" Yoochun menatap curiga namja imut itu.

Menghela napas.. "B-baiklah. Nde, aku memang melihatnya.."

Yoochun terdiam. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di sudut hatinya. "... kau menyukainya?"

"E-eh.. a-aniya.."

"Lalu?"

"Temanku. Nde, temanku menyukainya, Yoochun-ah. Oh ya, kau kan teman se-tim basket dengannya, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan permintaan Junsu. "Membantu untuk apa?"

Junsu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Hmm, begini.. membantuku mencari tahu tentangnya, Jung Yunho. Apa yang dia sukai, lalu tipe kekasih yang ia sukai, semua hal tentangnya. Otte?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk .. temanku."

Yoochun menaikkan alishnya. "Jinjayo?"

"Yoochun-ah." Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya.

Sementara seseorang di samping Yoochun kini tengah mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali bekerja normal. Juga pipi chubby yang terlihat semakin merona.

"Ye, hyung?"

"Bawa mobilku pulang. Hari ini aku pergi bersama seseorang." Ucap Yunho seraya melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang langsung di tangkap oleh Yoochun.

"Araso." Balas Yoochun.

Yunho melirik Junsu yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Ia bisa melihat wajah merah merona namja yang –tak di kenalnya itu saat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya. 'Cute juga.' Batin Yunho. Kemudian Yunho pergi dari hadapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Deg! 'O-omona! D-dia tersenyum kearahku. K-kyeopta.' Bisik Junsu dalam hati.

"Su.. Junsu! Hei.." Junsu masih menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh, tak menyadari Yoochun yang terus memanggilnya. "Kim Junsu! Hei.."

"Ye?" Junsu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yoochun. "Wae? Oh ya, apa kau dan Yunho-"

"Nde, kami saudara sepupu. Kami tinggal bersama... atau lebih tepatnya aku dan adikku tinggal dengan keluarga Yunho hyung."

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal eoh?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja itu penting buatku.. m-maksudku buat temanku.." ucap Junsu gugup.

Yoochun menatap lekat Junsu yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Benarkah?... buat temanmu?"

"Tentu saja aish.." balas Junsu. "Oh ya, nanti kita pulang bersama nde Yoochun-ah." Junsu beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih menampakkan wajah curiganya.

e_e

**_Semenjak hari itu kami semakin dekat.. sesuai dengan permintaan Junsu, aku memberikan semua informasi tentang Yunho hyung padanya, yang ia katakan –untuk temannya yang menyukai Yunho hyung. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa temannya itu, karena dia juga tak mau memberitahuku._**

**_Junsu bahkan sering meminta pulang ke rumah Yunho hyung bersamaku, dengan berbagai macam alasan. Belajar bersama, atau hanya ia ingin melihat harang, anjingku._**

**_Dan rasa itu tumbuh didalam hatiku. Rasa yang ku sebut.. cinta._**

**_Aku mencintai Junsu.. _**

**_Dan hari itu... aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Memintanya menjadi kekasihku. _**

**_Aku membawa sebuah mawar merah untuknya.._**

_._

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kelasnya dan Junsu.

Namun... langkahnya terhenti di koridor menuju kelasnya saat ia melihat namja yang di cintainya itu tengah berpegangan tangan dengan mesrah dengan namja lain. Namja itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Jung Yunho..

Jarak antara mereka cukup dekat, sehingga Yoochun bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Baby, aku kekelas dulu nde.." Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Junsu lalu mengecup kening namja imut itu sekilas.

"Nde Yunho baby.. sampai jumpa lagi.." Yunho beranjak seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Junsu dan di balas oleh namja imut itu. Setelah itu, Junsu melangkah menuju kelasnya. Terlihat ia sangat bahagia..

Bunga mawar itu terlepas dari genggaman Yoochun seiring dengan kepergian Junsu...

.

"Jadi, kau dan Yunho sudah jadian? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoochun? ku kira selama ini kalian saling menyukai?" namja cantik bernama Taemin, salah satu teman akrab Junsu selain Yoochun di kelas menatap heran kearah sahabatnya kini. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku yang biasa di duduki Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Mwo? Yoochun? hahaaa. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu kalau dia dan Yunho itu sepupu. Karena itulah aku sengaja mendekatinya agar bisa mengenal Yunho. Aku dan Yunho itu.. kami berdua sebenarnya sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tua kami."

"J-jadi maksudmu? K-kau hanya memanfaatkan Yoochun selama ini?"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Hanya meminta bantuannya agar bisa dekat dengan Yunho."

"Aish, itu sama saja. Kau jahat sekali.."

"Ya, Lee Taemin.. aku tidak-" Junsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat kedatangan Yoochun. Namja tampan itu berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. ".. Y-yoochun –ah.."

Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu, menyeret namja imut itu keluar kelas mereka. "Ya! Kau mau apa? Lepaskan aku. Yoochun!"Junsu berteriak dan meronta-ronta.

Yoochun tak mengindahkan ucapan Junsu dan terus menarik namja itu hingga kini mereka berdua berada di lapangan basket sekolah.. Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan mungil Junsu.

"Ough! Appo.." erang Junsu seraya memegangi tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"K-kau.." Yoochun menatap tajam Junsu yang juga menatapnya. Namja imut itu nampak sedikit bergetar. "Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku selama ini, hah?" bentak Yoochun.

"Y-yoochun-"

"Jawab Kim Junsu!" bentak Yoochun lagi. Membuat ketakutan dan bergetar hebat.

"A-aku-"

Bugh!

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Mengapa kau membentaknya, Park Yoochun?"

"Aakh!" Sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat di pipi chubby Yoochun, membuat namja itu sedikit meringis lalu meraba sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan baby?" Yunho menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang kini terisak. Kembali Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun. "Sekali lagi kau kasar dengan kekasihku, kau berurusan denganku Park!"

Yunho menarik Junsu meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian mereka. Junsu memberanikan dirinya menoleh sejenak kearah Yoochun..

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan.. aku mencintaimu Junsu-ya.." bisik Yoochun, yang takkan pernah bisa di dengar oleh Junsu yang sudah semakin menjauh darinya.. Yoochun tak bisa menahan aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

.

**_I know even if you don't say it_**

**_That someone like me will never live in you for a single second_**

**_I know this and I know that if I love you, only I will get hurt_**

**_But what do I do with these painful tears that won't stop?_**

.

**_Semenjak hari itu kami tak lagi berteman. Jarak di antara kami semakin jauh.. _**

**_Meskipun dia telah melukai hatiku, aku tak pernah bisa membencinya. Tidak..._**

**_Aku bahkan sering menatapnya diam-diam.. _**

**_Terkadang.. aku juga merindukannya. Merindukan tawanya, senyumnya bahkan aku rindu ketika dia cemberut padaku.. _**

**_Tapi aku sadar.. dari awal dia tidak pernah melihatku.. _**

**_Hingga empat tahun berlalu... setelah satu tahun kelulusan sekolah menengah dan kami juga kuliah di universitas yang sama.. tapi kami seperti orang asing. Dia bersikap seolah tak pernah mengenalku.. _**

**_Aku bahkan menyaksikan pertunangannya dan Yunho hyung.._**

**_Aku tahu hidupku harus tetap berjalan.. aku tidak ingin hidup menyimpan dendam padanya. Aku sudah merelakan cinta yang bahkan tak pernah tersampaikan padanya. Aku melepaskan cinta yang tak sempat ku miliki.. _**

**_Namun.. getaran itu tetap ada saat mata kami tak sengaja bertemu pandang.. aku benci mengakui ini. Aku.. masih mencintanya.._**

END flasback!

**TBC**

**krn gue bete di hampir setiap ff, Junsu selalu jd pihak menderita, jadinya gue mau bikin disini Yoochun yg menderita.. bwakakakaa xD**

**kira2 ada yg suka engga ya? klo banyak yg suka aku lanjutin ngepostnya xD klo engga delete aja -_- Review dulu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**#IDSII**

**Chapter 2**

.

**Yoochun POV**

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar adikku, Park Yoohwan dan duduk di ujung ranjangnya. Ia terlihat sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Satu minggu yang lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan Senior High Schoolnya dan besok ia akan pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana.

"Hyung, wae?" dia menolehkan kepalanya melirikku di tengah kesibukannya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat adikku karena setelah ini kita akan berpisah, ani?"

Dia hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapanku. "Tidak usah kuatir hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Araseo. Hah, tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau Park Yoohwan ternyata sudah besar, hm."

Dia menatap tajam kearahku. Dan kali ini aku yang terkekeh. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik nde, harus rajin belajar. Dan sering-sering memberiku kabar."

Yoohwan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia berjalan kearahku lalu memelukku. "Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bangga."

Aku tercekat mendengar ucapannya. "Mianhae.. aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, seperti yang eomma minta. Aku bahkan tak bisa-"

"Kau selalu menjagaku dengan baik hyung. Kau hyung terbaik di dunia.."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk Yoohwan, aku bahkan tak bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Semua biaya kuliah Yoohwan di biayai oleh paman dan bibi Jung, bukan dariku.

.

Aku memeluk Yoohwan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan adikku satu-satunya pergi jauh dariku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik nde. Telpon aku kalau kau sudah sampai di Paris." Ucapku setelah melepas pelukan kami.

"Nde hyung. Aku pergi dulu nde. Kau juga harus jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yoohwan begitu bahagia, nde, sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu kuliah di sarbonne University.

Yoohwan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu bandara dan untuk terakhir kali, ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearahku. Sekali lagi, ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia..

.

Sedangkan aku, saat ini aku kuliah di Sungkyungkwang University sebagai mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe. Aku melakukan ini karena tak ingin terus bergantung pada keluarga sepupuku itu. Setelah Yoohwan pergi, aku pun memilih pergi dari rumah Yunho hyung dan tinggal di sebuah apartment kecil dan murah.

.

**Author POV**

.

"Kuliah dan bekerja.. apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari hanya melakukan dua kegiatan itu, Yoochun-ah?"

Benar, itulah setiap harinya siklus kehidupan Yoochun. Menghela napas sejenak, Yoochun lalu melirik sahabatnya, Kwon Jiyong di sampingnya. Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kampus, Yoochun dengan bukunya sedangkan Jiyong dengan ponselnya. Yoochun lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Memang, apalagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jiyong memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengencani salah satu fansmu itu, hm." Jiyong menggerakkan dagunya kearah sekumpulan yeoja yang tengah memandangi Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya. "Aniyo.."

"Aish, ayolah Chun. Lupakan namja itu, kau harus bisa melanjutkan hidupmu-"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Junsu. Aku hanya tak berniat menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun untuk saat ini. Kau tahu, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa dan pegawai paruh waktu di sebuah cafe. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mengajak mereka berkencan nantinya."

Jiyong hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoochun. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti.." jawabnya kemudian..

Yoochun kembali fokus dengan buku di tangannya. "E-eh, Chun. Bukankah itu hyung sepupumu, Jung Yunho dan.."

Yoochun kembali menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mengikuti arap mata Jiyong. "... Jung Yunho dengan seorang namja cantik.."

Terlihat Yunho memasuki mobil bersama seorang namja –yang tak di kenalnya. "Memangnya apa yang salah. Mungkin mereka hanya berteman." Ucap Yoochun santai.

"Yak, tadi aku melihat mereka berpegangan tangan."

Yoochun sama sekali tak melihat Yunho dan namja cantik itu berpegangan tangan, karena saat melihat, Yunho dan namja itu hendak memasuki mobil. "Benarkah?"

"Yak, memangnya apa untungnya aku membohongimu."

Yoochun hanya diam. Memangnya itu urusannya? Yunho mau melakukan apapun tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tapi.. kalau benar mereka berpegangan tangan, apa itu artinya Yunho mengkhianati Junsu, karena setahunya, Yunho dan Junsu sampai saat ini masih sepasang kekasih bahkan sudah bertunangan.

"Hah, semoga saja mereka hanya teman biasa.."

"Ck! Bukannya bagus kalau mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih, jadi kau punya peluang untuk mendapatkan angel Suiemu, eoh."

Yoochun menatap tajam Jiyong. "Aku tidak selicik itu pabbo! lagi pula, aku sudah bilang, aku sudah melupakannya.."

"Benarkah?" Jiyong balas menatap Yoochun seraya menaikkan satu alisnya

"Ck! Aku pergi dulu.." Yoochun malas meladeni sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jiyong yang terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan kampus. Ia tersenyum kearah namja manis dengan name tag –Kim Kibum, petugas perpustakaan itu.

"Hai hyung.." sapa Kibum.

"Hai Bummie.."

Yoochun melangkah menuju barisan buku tentang Ekonomi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seoang namja yang tengah kesusahan menggapai sebuah buku yang terususun cukup tinggi pada rak barisan buku tentang Seni. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Yoochun saat melihat namja imut itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala ia tak juga berhasil meraih buku yang tersusun di rak paling atas itu.

Karena sedikit memaksa, rak pada barisan buku itu sedikit bergoyang dan..

"J-junsu.."

"Aaaaa."

Yoochun berlari kearah namja itu lalu menahan rak buku yang hampir saja rebah karena ulah Junsu. Yoochun kini berada tepat di belakang Junsu dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpuh pada rak, beberapa buku terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

"K-kau.. tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati namja yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Yoochun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang bertumpu pada rak buku setelah memastikan rak itu kembali berdiri tegak.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. G-gomawo.." gugup Junsu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini hanya bisa terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

"Cheonma.." ucap Yoochun pelan. Yoochun tersenyum miris.

"Chun hyun? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kibum yang kini sudah berada di belakang Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum lembut kearah Kibum. "Gwenchana, Bummie.. aku akan membereskannya."

.

**_You, who I can't have, you won't know_**

**_All day, I secretly hide my love _**

**_._**

**_Benar. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang saat menatap matamu.. benar, aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan aku sudah melupakanmu.. karena kau tetap mengisi penuh ruang hatiku, Junsu.._**

**.**

.

**YunJae's Side**

.

"Eumckph Yunnie.."

Drrrttt drttttt

Bunyi ponsel bergetar di atas meja kayu yang berada di samping sebuah ranjang big size yang di huni oleh sepasang insan tengah berciuman panas.

Namja cantik yang tengah berada di bawah seorang namja tampan di atasnya nampak terusik oleh bunyi getar ponsel namja di atasnya itu. Ia mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aish.. BooJae. Wae?" dengus si namja tampan yang tak rela melepaskan cherry lips namja cantik itu.

Drrrtt drrrtt..

Namja cantik yang di panggil –BooJae itu menggerakkan dagunya kearah ponsel yang kembali bergetar di meja sebelah ranjangnya. "Ponselnya bergetar Yunho, mungkin itu tunanganmu.."

Namja tampan yang di panggil Yunho itu menatap malas kearah ponselnya. Ia meraih benda itu. Benar saja apa yang di katakan namja cantik di bawahnya itu, tunangannya menelpon. Yunho mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya kemudian bergeser berbaring di sebelah namja cantik itu.

"Yoboyeso.."

_"Yunho-ah, kau dimana?"_

"Mian Babe, aku harus menemani eomma-ku ke Gwangju hari ini.. jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu.." ucap Yunho yang menekankan nada menyesal pada ucapannya.

_"Oh.. begitu.. gwenchana. Sampaikan salamku dengan Haraboji dan Halmeoni Jung nde.."_

Yunho tersenyum tatkalah sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, ia pun membawa tubuh namja cantik tadi kedalam dekapannya.

"Tentu saja Babe.. sudah dulu nde. Aku sedang menyetir. Love you baby Su-ie.."

_"Nado Yunho-ah.._

PIP~

Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraannya di si penelpon dan kembali meletakkan ponsel itu di nakas. Ia menatap namja cantik yang tengah menatapnya. "Jaejoong-ah, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi.." ucapnya seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu memutar bola matanya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik membelakangi Yunho.

"Hei, waeyo Joonggie? Kau marah nde?" Yunho tak begitu saja menyerah, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong. "Kau marah karena kau bilang cinta padanya, hm?"

"Sudah tau masih bertanya. Kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya."

"Aku hanya basa basi, Jae baby.. aku sudah bosan dengan namja –sok polos itu. Dan aku.. memang tak pernah mencintainya." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya.

"Dengar Yun, aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi yang kedua. Aku tidak mau selamanya hanya menjadi kekasih gelap. Aku..." Jaejoong menatap sendu sang namja yang di sebutnya 'kekasih gelap'.

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja Jae, kami sudah bertunangan. Keluargaku sangat menyukainya. Takkan mudah bagiku mengakhiri pertunangan begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak jelas."

"Yunho-ah.."

"Baiklah. Kau tenang saja, akan ku cari cara agar kami berpisah. Tapi, bukan karena aku yang meminta." Menghela napas sejenak, Yunho kembali berucap. "Keluargaku pasti akan menentangku. Karena sejak awal, mereka menganggap Junsu adalah calon istri yang tepat untuku. Terlebih, dia namja yang sangat istimewa, dia... mempunyai rahim dan bisa hamil. Dia begitu sempurna di mata keluargaku."

"Kecuali Junsu melakukan sebuah kesalahan.." Jaejoong menyeringai setelah ucapannya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu.. sebuah kesalahan?"

"Hm, nde. Sebuah skenario yang kita buat untuknya sehingga membuatnya melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang akan kau jadikan alasan yang tepat untuk meninggalkannya."

Yunho menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapan 'kekasih gelapnya'. Ia sudah bisa menebak rencana Jaejoong. "Dan aku.. aku tau seseorang yang bisa membantu kita baby.."

"Jjinja? Nuguya?.." Jaejoong menatap penasaran Yunho yang masih menyeringai.

"Park Yoochun.."

.

.

_"Tentu saja Babe.. sudah dulu nde. Aku sedang menyetir. Love you baby Su-ie.." _

"Nado Yunho-ah.."

PIP~

Junsu menutup telponnya lalu memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku hoodie-nya. "Yunho pergi ke Gwangju bersama Jung ahjuma. Hah~" ucap Junsu seraya menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok perpustakaan.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Yunho seperti tak punya waktu untuknya. Mereka sangat jarang bertemu, padahal enam bulan lagi mereka menikah, ani?

.

Yoochun berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan saat mendengar suara Junsu. Yunho pergi ke Gwangju bersama Jung ahjuma. Bukankah tadi ia pergi bersama seorang namja cantik, dan setahunya, Jung ahjuma saat ini tengah berada di Jepang bersama Jung ahjushi?

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar derap langkah Junsu yang berjalan menjauh dari perpustakaan.

Yunho hyung berbohong.. dan ada kemungkinan, hyung sepupunya itu berselingkuh dari Junsu?

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Junsu...

Drrttt drrtt..

Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Jung Yunho, ada apa? Tumben sekali. Batin Yoochun.

"Yoboseyo. Nde Hyung Wae?"

_"Malam ini, apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

"Aku kerja hyung, tapi kalau penting, akan ku usahakan."

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku datang ke tempat kerjamu saja."_

"Nde, baiklah.."

_"Oke, sampai nanti."_

PIP~

Yoochun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

**At Rising Sun Cafe (?)**

.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Yunho dan –seseorang yang tak di kenali oleh Yoochun sudah menunggunya di sebuah meja di cafe tempat Yoochun bekerja. Dan sekarang, Yoochun sudah selesai dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai, Chun. Duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Yunho seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoochun yang berjalan kearahnya.

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di depan kedua namja tersebutt. "Nde hyung.. ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah.." Yoochun mengangguk sembari berucap.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya, kenalkan dulu. Ini kekasihku.. Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho dengan santainya. Sementara Yoochun membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"K-kau bilang apa? K-kekasih? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap untuk sesaat. "Benar, dia kekasihku, Yoochun.. dan aku, aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Junsu."

"Hyung, apa maksudmu, eoh? Kau-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Yoochun. Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya!" Yunho terlihat sedikit emosi. "Begini, aku ingin kau hm.." Yunho nampak berfikir dengan ucapannya.

"Begini Yoochun-ssi.. kami akan membuat sebuah sekenario yang akan menjebak Junsu hingga ia tidur denganmu. Setelah itu Yunho akan datang dan memergoki kalian berdua. Dengan begitu, hal itu akan menjadi punya alasan bagi Yunho untuk memutuskan Junsu. Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, kau mengerti kan Yoochun? jadi intinya, kau hanya perlu menuruti semua perintah kami. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat pekerjaanmu sia-sia. Aku akan membayarmu.."

Yoochun menatap nanar kedua namja di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah tampan Jung Yunho saat itu juga. "Kau benar-benar kejam hyung. Mengapa kau melakukan ini pada Junsu, eoh?"

"Ck! Bukankah dari dulu kau menyukai **ke-ka-sih-ku** eoh. Bukankah dengan melakukan ini, kau bisa mendapatkan Junsu."

Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho. "Kau benar. Dari dulu aku menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya. Aku mencintainya lebih dulu sebelum ia menjadi milikmu. Tapi aku takkan menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatnya hyung. Permisi!" ucap Yoochun lalu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar cafe.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan adikmu, Yoochun."

Seketika langkah Yoochun terhenti saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Dengan satu kalimat dariku, maka adikmu mungkin akan hancur dalam sekejap. Dan... bukankah selama ini keluarga sudah berbaik hati padamu dan adikmu, tidakkah kau berniat untuk membalas jasa.. Park Yoochun."

Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Napasnya tersengal menahan emosi yang kini meluap-luap. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Mendapati Yunho yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, apa salah Junsu hingga kau melakukan ini hyung. Kalau kau memang mau meninggalkannya, mengapa tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau sudah punya kekasih yang lain." Yoochun menatap sini Jaejoong.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Kalau aku melakukan itu, maka disini, akulah yang akan di salahkan. Dan aku.. aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintainya lagi, aku akan terlihat sebagai namja yang kejam."

"Yang kau lakukan memang sangat kejam hyung.. kau pasti akan menyesal!"

"Ya! Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu, Park! Turuti semua perintahku, atau kau yang benar-benar akan menyesal." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terpaku. Menatap nanar kepergian Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoochun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan cafe itu, berlari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi.. "Aaaakkh!" teriak Yoochun ketika langkahnya terhenti..

.

.

**Junsu Side**

.

Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang sembari terus menatap layar ponsel miliknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda benda itu akan berbunyi.

"Kenapa Yunho belum menelpon?" gumamnya.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Yunho sangat susah di hubungi, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan –yang tak di ketahui oleh Junsu. "Aku merindukanmu.."

Mata sipit Junsu menerawang kearah jendela kamar yang tak tertutupi tirai hingga ia bisa melihat jalanan Seoul dari kamarnya.

Deg! Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak tatkalah memori di perpustakaan tadi siang kembali melintas di pikirannya. Namja itu...

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah perasaan bersalah?

Memori empat tahun yang telah berlalu itu kembali berputar. Junsu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia bahkan belum minta maaf atas semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Yoochun. Hidup dengan menyimpan rasa bersalah memang tak akan tenang bukan? bahkan semenjak kejadian itu, ia benar-benar selalu menjaga jarak dari Yoochun. Mengapa ia begitu kejam, bukankah seharusnya Yoochun yang menjauhinya.

Dan lagi, bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga?

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya..." gumamnya..

.

.

**Yoochun Side**

.

"Chun, kau melamun?" suara Jiyong membuat Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sang sahabat yang juga menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ternyata kau benar, Yunho hyung... selingkuh." Ucap Yoochun.

"Ck! Sudah ku duga. Kau sih tidak percaya? Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana? Maksudmu?"

Jiyong memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku ya Junsu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

Jiyong menghela napas. Patah hati selama empat tahun memang tak mudah di jalani, ani? Dan mungkin saja, hati Yoochun sudah membeku. Lagi pula, kalau di pikir-pikir, bukankah kalau Yoochun datang di saat Junsu di campakkan Yunho, dia hanya akan kembali di manfaatkan sebagai pelampiasan saja.

"Kau benar, jangan melakukan apapun." Jiyong menepuk bahu Yoochun, memberikan semangat sang sahabat. "Oh ya, malam ini aku menginap di sini? Ucapnya seraya menyandarkan dirinya di sofa di ruang tengah apartment Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

.

**At Sungkyungkwang University.**

.

"Hai babe.." Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah Junsu yang tengah berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Yunho-ah." Junsu tersenyum senang memasuki mobil Yunho. Ia pun langsung memeluk sang kekasih. "Bogoshippo.."

"Nado baby Su.." balas Yunho.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Haraboji dan Halmeoni?" tanya Junsu setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Yunho terdiam sesaat.. "Hm, mereka baik-baik saja.."

"Oh syukurlah.." Junsu tersenyum. "Oh ya, Yun.. hm a-aku.. boleh tidak minta nomor ponsel sepupu.. Yoochun?"

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung dengan permintaan Junsu tadi. Bukankah setelah kejadian empat tahun yang lalu hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba Junsu... oh bukankah ini menguntungkan baginya dan Jaejoong untuk memuluskan rencana mereka.. Yunho menyeringai.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya untuk apa hm? Kau kan satu kampus dengannya, memangnya tak pernah bertemu?"

"E-eh.. nde. Kami jarang bertemu karena kami berbeda jurusan. Hanya.. ada sedikit urusan kampus kok."

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikanya pada Junsu. "Cari saja di kontakku.." ucapnya lalu men-started mobilnya. "Oh ya baby, malam ini temani aku ke Club ya. Ada reunian bersama teman-teman club basket SMU dulu. Kau ingatkan mereka?"

"Teman-teman club basket?"

"Yap, dan ku rasa Yoochun juga akan datang. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya tadi?"

Junsu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Nde, baiklah.."

Sekali lagi, Yunho tersenyum puas..

.

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke ponsel yang bergetar di mejanya. Ia menghela napas saat melihat nama seseorang yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. "Yoboseyo."

_"Yoochun-ah, malam ini datangnya ke Red Moon Club. Kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita. Jam sembilan malam, jangan terlambat."_

Lagi-lagi Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Araseo hyung."

"_Baiklah, ingat jangan sampai terlambat.."_

PIP~

Yoochun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja..

.

**At Red Moon club**

.

Yoochun memasuki salah satu club yang sangat populer di Seoul itu, nampak dari matanya, teman-temannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Yoochun hyung. Siniii!" suara tinggi itu, Shim Changmin. Salah satu teman akrabnya dan anggota club basket.

Disana juga sudah ada Siwon, Seungri, Taecyon, Minho, Gikwang, dan Yunho serta namja imut.. Kim Junsu.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri teman-temannya dan duduk si samping Changmin. "Hai hyung, apa kabarmu, eoh?"

"Aku baik Minnie, lalu kau sendiri, eoh?"

"Aku.. tentu saja aku semakin tampan hyung. Hahahaa!"

Semua orang menatap malas ucapan si food monster. "Ya, memangnya aku salah bicara, eoh!" ucap Changmin.

"Hai, Siwon.. Seungri.. Gikwang.. Taecyon.. Minho-ya.." Yoochun menyapa satu persatu sahabatnya sembari ber-high five seperti kebiasaan mereka ketika masih bersama di club basket.

"Hai Hyung.. Junsu-ya.." sapanya kepada dua namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya.

Junsu? Ia begitu gugup dengan pertemuan ini. Sedangkan Yunho? Namja ini tengah menyusun skenario yang telah ia rencanakan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Yoochun, begitu pula dengan Junsu..

Changmin yang mengetahui suasana canggung dari ketiga namja itu mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Hey, kenapa jadi tegang aish.. ayo minum sampai mabuk. Chun hyung, ayo kita lomba seperti biasa. Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Changmin menuangkan Wine kedalam gelas yang terletak di depannya.

"Ckck! Kau bercanda, eoh.. kau selalu kalah dariku Shim Changmin." Yoochun menatap malas Changmin.

"Ck! Kalian berdua, kekanakan." Cibir Siwon menatap jengah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, aku juga ikut lomba." Ucapnya yang diiringi tawa dari semua sahabatnya.

"Dasar kapten labil." Cibir Changmin.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa tiang listrik." Siwon mendeathglare Changmin yang terlihat cuek atas ucapannya. Dan selanjutnya terdengar gelak tawa dan canda di sofa itu..

.

Siwon dan Changmin terlihat di lantai dansa bersama yeoja –yang beberapa saat yang lalu mereka kenal. Sedangkan teman-temannya Yoochun yang lain tidak tahu –entah kemana.

Kini, hanya Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsu yang sudah benar-benar mabuk tetap berada di sofa. Yunho menatap Yoochun, mengisyaratkan bahwa rencana mereka akan segera di mulai.

Junsu tersandar di sofa di sebelah Yunho. "Y-yunho-ah.. hik.. a-ayo pulang.." gumamnya seraya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yunho.

"Baiklah baby Su. Kita pulang sekarang nde.." Yunho mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua club ini. Kamar yang memang di sediakan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin melakukan –One Night Stand. Sementara Yoochun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Braaak!

Yunho menurunkan tubuh Junsu di ranjang kamar itu. Ia sedikit menunduk mendekati wajah sang kekasih. "Mian Su.. aku tahu aku kejam padamu.. tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain." Gumamnya. Ia lalu mengecup kening Junsu untuk beberapa saat.

Yoochun mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan itu. Hati kecilnya tak sanggup melakukan ini pada Junsu.. walaupun Junsu pernah menyakitinya, namun tak terbesit di benaknya untuk melakukan hal sekejam ini pada namja imut itu.

Namun, sekali lagi... ia juga tak punya pilihan..

Ia berada di posisi sulit. Wajah bahagia Yoohwan saat berada di bandara kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Park Yoohwan, adiknya itu bahkan lebih berarti dari dirinya sendiri, hidupnya sendiri, Yoochun takkan sanggup bila melihat Yoohwan hancur oleh Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah." Suara Yunho membawa Yoochun kembali dari lamunannya. "Lakukan! Jangan sampai gagal." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya beranjak kearah pintu.

"Hyung..."

"Nde?"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, apa kau yakin benar-benar ingin melakukan ini? apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoochun, menatap tajam adik sepupunya itu. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak butuh nasehatmu. Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kerjakan perintahku!"

Blam! Terdengar suara pintu yang di banting Yunho setelah ia keluar dari kamar itu. Di luar kamar, nampak seorang namja cantik tengah menunggunya. Yunho menghampiri namja itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae.."

"Nado Yunho-ah.. nado saranghae.."

Maafkan aku Junsu.. maaf..

.

Yoochun membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu berjalan mendekati Junsu yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.. menindih namja imut itu. Perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di pakai Junsu..

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningnya. Yoochun juga tiba-tiba merasakan hawa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali membuka matanya, menatap namja yang ia cintai.. "Junsu-ya.. mianhae.."

.

**TBC**

.

**Author Zone**

.

cocok ga Yunho jadi jahat? heheheee

Review! Yaa.. gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**#IDS2/Chapter 3**

**.**

_**Cinta itu datang seperti kepingan salju**_

_**Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya, tetapi selalu meleleh..**_

_**.**_

**Author POV**

.

**YooSu side**

.

_Aniyo! Ini salah.. Tuhan.. apa yang sudah ku lakukan padanya? a-aku... _

Yoochun duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sudah lima jam ia berada di kamar itu bersama seseorang yang masih terlelap di ranjang itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Junsu.." ia melirik namja itu..

.

.

**YunJae side**

.

"Mwoo? K-kau.. mencampurkan minuman Yoochun dan Junsu dengan obat perangsang?" Yunho menatap tak percaya namja cantik di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua juga tengah berada di salah satu kamar Club dimana Yoochun dan Junsu berada. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja melewati 'malam yang panas'.

"Nde, wae Yunnie?"

"Jae, ini hanya skenario penjebakan. Aku tidak benar-benar menyuruh Yoochun memperkosa Junsu?" Yunho menatap kesal 'kekasihnya'.

"Wae?" Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho. "Apa kau cemburu... Yunnie?"

"Aishh.." Yunho turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu berjalan tergesah-gesah keluar kamar itu.

"Yun, kau mau kemana?"

"..." Yunho tak mengindahkan kekasihnya.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Aish!"

Yunho menginginkan ia dan Junsu berpisah agar bisa bersama Jaejoong. Lalu, mengapa ia seperti tak rela saat Junsu 'dimiliki oleh orang lain'. Apa karena selama menjadi kekasihnya, tak pernah sekalipun Junsu membiarkan Yunho 'memilikinya'.

.

.

**YooSu Side**

.

"Eunghh.." Junsu mulai membuka mata perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah... punggung telanjang sosok namja yang tak ia kenal. Yunho?

Ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "D-dimana?" gumamnya. Junsu belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaannya. Bahwa iya tak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Yunho-ah?"

Junsu sedikit kebingungan ketika sang kekasih sama sekali tak membalikkan bahkan menyahut panggilannya. Ia pun akhirnya beranjak mendekati namja –yang ia pikir Yunho itu lalu memeluk tubuh –half naked namja itu dari belakang. Junsu bahkan belum menyadari, sosok di depannya kini bukanlah Yunho.

BRAAAK!

Pintu tiba-tiba di dobrak seseorang.

"H-hyung../ Y-yunho-ah.."

Yoochun terlihat kaget oleh kedatangan Yunho. Kaget? Bukankah memang seperti ini skenario seharusnya?

"A-apa.. apa yang kau lakukan Park Yoochun?" Yunho berlari menghampiri Yoochun, menarik adik sepupunya itu hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Y-yunho-ah.." Junsu menatap tak percaya kedua namja di depannya kini. Seseorang yang tadi ia peluk bukanlah Yunho? Dia... Yoochun? Junsu bergetar saat mengetahui dirinya tak mengenakan apapun di balik selimutnya.

"Su-ie..." Yunho beralih kearah kekasihnya yang terduduk di kasur dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Y-yunho-ah.. i-ini."

Napas Yunho tersengal oleh emosinya. Entah itu hanya pura-pura atau karena ia tak rela namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu 'di tiduri oleh namja lain. "K-kau..."

Yoochun hanya terdiam menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di depan matanya kini. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berpura-pura 'menjadi tersangkah' disini. Benar, ia dan Junsu telah melakukannya. Yoochun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menahan dirinya. Mungkin setelah ini Junsu akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'pemerkosa?'.

"Junsu.." Yunho menarik napasnya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan saat ini. "Kita berakhir.." sejenak ia menatap kedua mata sipit –sang mantan kekasih. Ia juga melirik Yoochun yang masih pada posisinya, menatap tajam penuh amarah adik sepupunya. Ia menyeringai, setelah itu melangkah menuju pintu dan membantingnya.

BLAAAM

"Yunho... Hiks. Hiks.." Junsu menatap nanar kepergian Yunho. "Aniyoo.. hiks hiks.." dan hanya bisa menangis.

Yoochun bangkit dari posisinya lalu mendekati Junsu yang tengah bergetar. "J-junsu-"

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan dekati aku! Pergiiii!" Junsu menatap tajam namja di depannya.

"Su-"

"K-kau... benar-benar jahat Yoochun! apa kau ingin membalasku atas kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, eoh?"

"Su, aniyo. Tidak seperti itu-"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi! Pergiiiii!"

Appo! Yoochun hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang berdenyut mendengar ucapan Junsu yang ia cintai. Ia menatap intens kedua manik Junsu. "A-arasso.."

Yoochun memunguti pakaiannya lalu kembali memakainya. Ia kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun...

Kini hanya tinggal Junsu sendirian di kamar itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis seperti seorang yeoja yang telah di perkosa.

.

.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Tidak ada orang di rumah. Ya, seperti biasa. Kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka jarang ada buat Junsu semenjak ia kecil.

Bruuuk!

Junsu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk di kamarnya. "Hiks.. hiks.." isaknya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aaaaakhhhh!"

Junsu bangkit dari ranjang lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia menghidupkan keran shower lalu duduk di bawahnya. "Hiks hiks... brengseeeek! Aaakhhh!" umpatnya sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa 'sesuatu yang ia jaga' selama ini untuk namja yang ia cintainya kini telah di renggut oleh orang lain? Junsu merasa sudah kotor. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci namja itu..

Padahal Junsu baru saja ingin meminta maaf dan memulai hubungan baik seperti dulu.

Namun apa yang ia dapat?

"Park Yoochun.. aku membencimu! Aaaakhhhh!"

.

.

Yoochun merebahkan dirinya di sofa, di apartment kecilnya. "Hah~" ia menghela napas.

Kejadian yang telah berlalu beberapa jam itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Saat Junsu pasti sangat membencinya dan tentu saja menyalahkannya.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrtt

Yoochun merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Terukir senyum di bibirnya saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyooo.."

_"Yoboseyo.. Hyung.. nan bogoshippo!"_

Yoochun menitikkan air matanya. "Nado bogoshippo Hwannie." Jawabnya dengar suara bergetar menahan isak tangis.

_"Hyung, kau kenapa, eoh? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"_

"A-aniya.. hyung hanya merindukanmu.."

Hanya dengan mendengar suara adiknya, bisa membuat Yoochun sedikit lebih tenang..

.

**~IDS2~**

.

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

**Junsu Side..**

.

"Aaaakhhh! Aniyoo! Hiks hiks..." Junsu, namja imut itu kembali berteriak histeris di kamarnya.

Kim eomma langsung berlari masuk ke kamar putra tunggalnya itu. Ia langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya. Junsu terduduk dengan wajah pucat serta peluh membasahi wajah imutnya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi, chagi-ya?"

Junsu terdiam. Ia terlalu sibuk menormalkan deruh napasnya yang memburu.

Junsu, sebenarnya adalah namja periang dan penuh semangat. Dia sosok yang hangat dan ramah pada semua orang. Tapi berubah menjadi sosok yang murung dan dingin semenjak satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kau sangat pucat Su-ie. Eomma akan telpon dokter Lee, nde?"

Lagi-lagi namja imut itu tak merespon. Kim eomma menghela napas, lalu beranjak keluar kamar putranya.

**.**

Dokter Lee menatap intens nyonya Kim yang kini berdiri di samping putranya. "Tak ada yang salah dengannya, Nyonya Kim."

"Benarkah? tapi mengapa satu minggu ini ia sering mual-mual?"

Dokter Lee kembali menatap Junsu yang berbaring di ranjangnya. "Begini saja.. aku akan memberikan vitamin serta anti mual untuknya. Kalau besok masih belum sembuh, bawahlah ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari tas-nya.

"Baiklah dokter.."

Setelahnya Kim eomma mengantar Dokter Lee menuju pintu rumah mereka..

.

.

"Suie, kau mau kemana?" Kim eomma terkejut saat ia hendak kembali kekamar Junsu namun menemukan putranya itu keluar dari kamar. Junsu juga sudah memakai pakaian rapi.

"Aku... ingin bertemu Yunho, eomma.." jawabnya.

Kim eomma melihat ada yang tak beres sama Junsu, terlebih lagi melihat kondisi Junsu yang masih terlihat lemah. "Tapi kau masih sakit Suie. Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh Yunho datang kesini saja."

"Tidak bisa eomma. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga.." ucap Junsu bersikeras.

Bicara soal calon menantunya itu. Sudah satu bulan ini ia tak melihat Yunho datang ke rumah menemui Junsu. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Aish, baiklah. Tapi biarkan Pak Lee mengantarmu." Kali ini Kim eomma memaksa Junsu agar di antar oleh supir keluarga mengantarnya.

"Hah~ baiklah.." Junsu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan, Junsu dan Yunho tak saling komunikasi. Tentu saja Junsu tak ingin mereka 'berakhir begitu saja'. Junsu sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba berada di kamar itu bersama Yoochun? karena sebelumnya ia bersama Yunho. Yah, walau memang ada Yoochun di sana.

Dan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, ia ingin meminta penjelasan Yoochun tentang kejadian 'satu bulan yang lalu itu'. Benar, Junsu berbohong ketika tadi ia bilang ia ingin bertemu Yunho.

**At Rising Sun Cafe**

Junsu menyuruh supir pribadi keluarganya pulang, karena ia bilang nanti ia akan pulang bersama Yunho. Junsu memasuki cafe itu dan duduk di meja paling sudut.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanan.

"Bisakah aku.. bertemu Park Yoochun?"

.

.

"Chun hyung, ada seseorang mencarimu?"

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Choi Minho yang datang dari belakangnya. "Nuguya?"

Minho mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seorang namja.. di sana.." ucapnya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di meja paling sudut di cafe itu membelakangi mereka.

Yoochun menatap intens punggung namja itu. Ia langsung bisa mengenal 'sosok itu'. "J-junsu.."

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Yoochun berjalan mendekati namja imut itu. "J-junsu-ya?"

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu sejenak, namun Junsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Bisakah.. kita bicara sebentar Yoochun-ssi?"

"Baiklah.." Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Junsu.

Masih tak menatap Yoochun. Junsu menghela napas sejenak. "Bisakah kau jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu? mengapa aku bisa bersamamu dan-" Junsu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Napasnya tersengal menahan emosi.

Yoochun membeku. Ia benar-benar tak memprediksi kalau Junsu akan menanyakan ini padanya. Ia pikir saat Junsu bilang tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, mereka benar-benar tak aka bertemu lagi.

Ia sudah pasrah kalau Junsu membencinya..

"Hah~ mianhae.. saat itu kita sama-sama mabuk dan aku.." Yoochun menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya bagaimana kita memulai.."

Junsu menatap tajam namja di depannya. Sorot mata penuh kebencian. "Geotjimal! Kau pembohong Park Yoochun! katakan padaku tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita malam itu!"

"Mianhae Junsu, mianhae.." Yoochun memang tak bisa mengatakan 'tak terjadi apa-apa' dengan mereka hanya untuk menenangkan Junsu yang mulai tersulut emosi. Nyatanya memang 'terjadi sesuatu' di antara mereka malam itu.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, Park Yoochun. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Katakan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa malam itu!"

Yoochun tak menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Bruk! Yoochun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat tiba-tiba Junsu berlutut di hadapannya. "Ku mohon Yoochun-ah.. a-aku tidak mau kehilangana Yunho. Hiks.. bantu aku menjelaskan pada Yunho yang sebenarnya.. ku mohon.."

Yoochun benar-benar tak tega melihat Junsu berlutut. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Sebut saja Yoochun pengecut karena ia tak bisa apa-apa untuk melawan Yunho. Mungkin, Yoochun lebih rela di sebut pengecut dari pada harus melihat air mata Yoohwan.

"Mian Su.."

Junsu menatap sendu Yoochun yang tertunduk menatapnya. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisinya. Kepala semakin terasa sakit. Wajah chubby-nya pun terlihat memucat dan penuh peluh. "K-kau.. jahat Yoochun.."

Yoochun menatap nanar kepergian Junsu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh namja imut itu terlihat limbung dan akan terjatuh. Yoochun berlari kearah Junsu dan menangkapnya.

"Junsu? Kau kenapa? Ya.. ku mohon sadarlah.. Kim Junsu?" Yoochun mengguncang tubuh Junsu yang kini berada di dekapannya. Junsu tak sadarkan diri.

"Yoochun-ah, ada apa?" Jiyong yang sedari tadi memandang sahabatnya itu dari jauh kini berlari menghampiri Yoochun.

"Jiyong-ah, tolong carikan taksi. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.."

Jiyong mengangguk lalu berlari menuju pintu cafe untu mencari taksi..

.

.

Yoochun terduduk lemas di bangku di depan ruang IGD rumah sakit, dimana kini Junsu di tangani dokter. Lima belas menit yang lalu ia sudah menghubungi Yunho memberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Junsu. Ia tak bisa menghubungi orang tua Junsu, karena selama ini Yoochun sama sekali tak mengenal mereka.

Dari jauh Yoochun dapat melihat Yunho dan dua orang yang tak di kenalnya berjalan kearahnya. Yoochun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho lebih dulu sampai menghampirinya.

"Park Yoochun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Junsu pingsan?" Yunho langsung mengintrogasi adik sepupunya itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu hyung. D-dia.. tiba-tiba saja pingsan.."

"Yunho-ah, ada apa dengan Junsu? Mengapa dia bisa pingsan, eoh?" kini giliran Kim eomma yang bertanya pada Yunho.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ahjumma.."

"Haish, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu. Bukankah Junsu bersamamu?" kali ini Kim appa yang bertanya.

"Aniya, ahjushi. Junsu tidak bersamaku. Dia.." Yunho melirik Yoochun yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Permisi.." Kim appa tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dokter Lee datang menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Junsu, dokter?" tanya Kim eomma dengan wajah kuatir khas seorang eomma.

Dokter Lee menghela napas. Ia terlihat berat menjawab pertanyaan nonya Kim itu. Nde, bukan menjadi rahasia bila Kim Junsu merupakan namja istimewa yang mempunyai rahim dalam tubuhnya. Karena ia pun sudah bekerja puluhan tahun sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Kim dan mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Namun.. ia pun sudah pastikan berkali kali bahwa tak ada kekeliruan dalam pemeriksaannya..

"Tuan muda Junsu... hah.. dia tengah hamil. Dan kandungannya berusia satu bulan.."

Semua menatap tak percaya dokter Lee. Mungkin Yunho dan kedua orang tua Junsu tak menganggap aneh mengenai kehamilan Junsu, karena mereka tahu keistimewaan Junsu. Namun tidak dengan Yoochun yang kini membatu di tempatnya.

Hamil? Bagaimana bisa seorang namja hamil..

"Dokter? Apa kau benar-benar tak melakukan kesalahan?" Kim appa merasa perlu sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aniya, saya sudah melakukan tiga kali pemeriksaan."

Kedua orang tua Junsu kini menatap satu-satunya orang yang mereka pikir harus bertanggung jawab atas putranya. "Yunho-ah, secepatnya ajak kedua orang tuamu menemui kami." Kim appa menatap lekat calon menantunya.

"Aigoo, aku harus segera menelpon eommamu dan mengabari tentang calon cucu 'kami'." Kali ini Kim eomma yang antusias sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sementara Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna keadaan ini. Ia sama sekali tak memprediksi tentang hal ini. Junsu... hami? Dan seketika itu juga mata musang Yunho melirik Yoochun yang masih terpaku di sampingnya.

"Baiklah.. besok malam, aku akan datang bersama kedua orang tuaku.." ucap Yunho. Dan Yunho kembali melirik Yoochun sembari memberi kode agar mereka berbicara empat mata.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun berdiri saling berhadapan di depan kamar rawat Junsu. Ia sudah di pindahkan ke sebuah kamar rawat.

"H-hyung? B-bagaimana bisa? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal kalau Junsu ternyata Male pregnant? Kau menjebakku?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Benar, karena dengan begitu.. aku benar-benar akan bebas darinya, ani? Dan kau.. harusnya berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku, sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki Junsu, ani?"

Yoochun masih sulit mempercayai ucapan Yunho. Benar, iya mencintai Junsu. Bahkan sebelum Yunho dan Junsu saling mengenal. Tapi, saat ia tahu Junsu tak membalas hatinya karena Yunho, ia sudah merelakan semua itu.

"Sudahlah.. kau hanya perlu menuruti semua perintahku. Aku akan mengatur semuanya!"

Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua permainan Yunho. "Hyung-"

"Jangan pernah membantahku, Park Yoochun!"

.

.

"Su-ie.." Kim eomma langsung membantu Junsu duduk lalu memeluk putranya ketika Junsu membuka matanya. "Kau sudah sadar chagi-ya?"

"Eunghh, eomma.." Junsu tersenyum menatap eommanya. "Appa kemana?"

"Dia sedang mengurus administrasimu."

"Oh.." gumam Junsu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Yoochun.. nama itu langsung terlintas di benaknya.

"Su-ie.." Kim eomma melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap perut rata Junsu, lalu mengelus perut anaknya itu.

"A-apa yang eomma lakukan?" bingung Junsu.

"Eomma hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran cucu eomma.." ucap Kim eomma sembari terus mengelus perut Junsu.

Junsu berusaha mencerna ucapan eomma-nya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. "A-apa maksud eomma?" Junsu bergetar.

"Suie, kau sedang hamil satu bulan.."

Junsu membulatkan matanya. "A-aniyo.. t-tidak mungkin.." setetes butiran bening mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata sipitnya. Junsu semakin bergetar hebat.

Ceklek~ pintu kamar itu terbuka. Yunho masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Mengerti dengan situasi itu, Kim eomma kemudian beralasan untuk membiarkan Junsu dan Yunho berduaan.

"Aish, appamu lama sekali. Eomma rasa eomma perlu menyusulnya. Lagi pula, sudah ada Yunho disini.." Kim eomma meninggalkan kamar begitu saja setelah berucap.

Kini tinggallah Yunho dan Junsu dalam keheningan. Yunho berjalan mendekati Junsu.. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang kehamilanmu, Su. Dan aku..." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat Junsu yang mulai terisak.

Ceklek~ Dan saat itulah, Yoochun masuk lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Dan akan ku pastikan Yoochun akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Yoochun akan menikahmu.."

Hening.. tak ada jawaban dari Junsu yang menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

Ceklek! Dan untuk kedua kalinya. Pintu itu terbuka oleh seseorang yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Yunho, apa maksud ucapanmu?" Kim eomma menatap tak percaya Yunho. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai kalimat terakhir Yunho. Bahwa namja yang bernama Yoochun ini akan menikahi putranya.

**#**

**-TBC-**

**#**

Kemaren author bilang suka KrisTao ya, -_- ternyata setelah liat moment2 KrisLay gue lngsung belok xD wkwkwkkk menurut gue KRAY itu cocok bgt jd suami istri, mrka Appa Eomma Exo-M kan xD, mrka mesrah dan serasi nah klo KrisTao itu kyk Appa anak/ cuma berpendapat/ nobash

Kris-Lay-Tao itu mengingatkan gue pada Yun-Jae-Min.. Min=Tao, kadang jadi anak kadang jadi orang ketiga~~ xD KrisTao shipper Mian /Bow/ damai aja ya.. kan selera orang beda2-v

gimanaa readers? Review! mian klo ada typo, ini doc manajernya eror hweeeh w


	4. Chapter 4

**#IDS2/Chapter 4**

**July, 29th 2010..**

**The Wedding Day**

Sejatinya, sebuah pernikahan adalah sebuah pemersatuan. Dimana dua hati menjadi satu. Juga mengikat dua insan dalam sebuah janji suci di depan sang pencipta.. dua jiwa yang berjanji sehidup semati di depan Tuhan..

Lalu, bagaimana jika janji suci itu tak terucap dengan tulus..?

Junsu berjalan di altar menuju namja yang kini menunggunya di ujung altar. Yoochun menunggunya dengan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya. Namun tidak dengan Junsu yang mungkin sudah lupa cara tersenyum semenjak satu bulan yang lalu.

Yang ada hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia terus berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan... sekali, Junsu melirik Yunho yang berdiri di antara para tamu undangan.

Di ujung altar, Yoochun menunggunya dengan perasaan gugup. Jujur, ia sangat terpesona melihat –bride-nya. Dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok imut itu. Tapi Yoochun sadar, tak ada bayangannya di mata Junsu. Karena sampai saat ia menerima tangan Junsu dari Mr. Kim, ia masih bisa melihat bayangan Yunho di mata Junsu.

_Love is crazily sad word to me_

_Though my hearts, its a word i need to endure_

_Even if i spend my days in tears and my heart break down_

_I'll say the word i couldn't say, saranghae~_

**A_A**

**[ Flashback On ]**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Kim kini nampak Junsu duduk di kursi sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun yang duduk di didepannya.

Sementara di samping Junsu, duduk kedua orang tua Junsu. Dan di samping Yoochun ada Yunho dan kedua orang tua Yunho.

Kim Appa dan Eomma tentu saja sangat terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho ketika di rumah sakit beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentu saja tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Yunho.

Suasana menjadi hening dan menegangkan.

Jung Appa melirik Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya, menyuruh Yunho membuka suara dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi antara Yoochun dan Junsu. Bagaimana pun juga, perkataan Yunho lah yang menyebabkan Kim eomma dan Jung eomma hampir saja kena serangan jantung ketika mereka mengetahui tentang anak yang ada di kandungan Junsu bukanlah anak Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan semua perkataanmu?" tanya Jung appa menatap anaknya.

Junsu masih tertunduk sembari meremas ujung kemeja yang di pakainya. Sementara Yoochun, ia berusaha melirik Junsu.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan appa-nya, Yunho terlebih dahulu melirik Yoochun dan Junsu. "Benar, anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Junsu adalah darah daging Yoochun."

"O-omooo, kepalaku.." Kim eomma memijit kepalanya. Yeoja paruh bayah ini masih terlalu shock atas semua yang terjadi.

Sementara Jung eomma menatap sinis keponakan yang telah ia besarkan itu. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal serendah itu, Yoochun. Kau-"

"Eomma.. ku mohon tenanglah. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan.." Yunho mencoba menenangkan eommanya.

"Tenang bagaimana, eoh. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri, Park Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa kau merebut calon istri hyungmu sendiri." Jung eomma melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada anak dari adik perempuan suaminya itu.

"Cukup!" Jung appa sedikit berteriak. "Hyung, begini saja. Kita harus secepatnya menikahkan Yoochun dan Junsu." Jung appa menatap Kim appa. "Bagaimana?"

Kim appa terlihat menghela napas. Ia lalu melirik Junsu sudah terisak. "Su-ie.."

"Aku tidak mau, appa! Aku tidak mau menikah... dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai." Junsu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"Tuan Kim. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Aku akan menikahi Junsu." Yoochun menghela napas. "Paman.. bibi dan Yunho hyung. Maafkan aku.." Yoochun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

Yoochun memandangi kepergian Junsu sejenak. Lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar kediaman keluarga Kim.. Yoochun berjalan menuju pagar rumah Junsu. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Junsu yang tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk di sia-siakan, Junsu. Aku tahu ini akan menyakitkan, tapi aku akan mencoba bertahan. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti yang Yunho hyung lakukan. Mungkin memang begini cara Tuhan menyatukan kita. Hah~ aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia.."

_I only smile and look at you from away_

_But because i love you, and you're so precious_

_I don't dare to approach you because of my foolish heart_

**A_A**

Satu hari setelahnya.. kali ini di kediaman keluarga Jung. Kim appa dan eomma serta Jung appa dan eomma tengah membicarakan tentang pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu. Walau sampai saat ini Junsu tak mau menerima Yoochun sepenuhnya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim appa takkan membiarkan anaknya hamil tanpa suami. Kedua orang tua Junsu pun akhirnya menerima Yoochun sebagai calon menantu mereka.

Pernikahan keduanya akan di tetapkan lusa. Pada tanggal 29 juli. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir berpihak pada Yoochun. Hari pernikahan mereka tepat dengan tanggal yang Yoochun anggap sangat bersejarah. Hari pertama mereka bertemu..

**A_A**

**Junsu Side**

Junsu berdiri di depan kaca besar di kamarnya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Matanya menatap tajam bayangannya sendiri. "Waeyo? Mengapa kau hadir dan mengacaukan hidupku, eoh. Kau dan orang itu.."

Buuk.. buuk.. bukk.. Junsu histeris lalu memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. "Aku membencimu dan orang itu!" Bukk bukk.. "Aku benci kalian berduaaaa.." dia berteriak seperti orang gila.

Ceklek! Kim eomma terkejut melihat Junsu yang tengah memukul perutnya sendiri. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun langsung menghampiri anaknya. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan Suie? Kau bisa membunuh anakmu sendiri!"

Junsu tak mengindahkan eomma-nya. Ia menatap benci bayangannya sendiri.

"Suie, Yoochun.. Yoochun ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Hah~ eomma akan panggilkan dia untukmu, nde?"

Kim eomma kemudian keluar dari kamar Junsu..

**A_A**

Yoochun melangkah menuju Junsu yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, ia mendekatinya lalu berdiri di samping Junsu.

Tadi eomma Junsu bilang padanya, bahwa Junsu memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Yoochun sedih mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka bila Junsu bukan hanya membenci dirinya, melainkan juga aegya mereka yang sama sekali tak bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Junsu-ya.."

Yoochun menghela napas. Ia melirik Junsu yang tengah memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Yoochun tahu itu adalah cincin pertunangan Junsu dan Yunho.

"Aku tahu.. walau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Bahwa orang seperti diriku, takkan pantas untukmu.. aku tahu itu.. aku tahu jika aku mencintaimu, aku hanya akan terluka. Tapi aku..."

"Cukup!" Junsu mematap tajam namja di depannya. "Kalau kau pikir pernikahan ini akan mengikat kita selamanya, kau salah besar Yoochun-ssi. Karena pernikahan ini hanya akan berlangsung sampai anak ini lahir. Dan setelah itu.. kita akan berpisah.."

"Su.."

"Dan.. jangan harap aku mau merawat anak ini. Dia akan ikut bersamamu setelah kita berpisah.."

Junsu meninggalkan Yoochun yang terpaku oleh ucapannya. Tersenyum miris menatap punggung Junsu.

Aku tahu... aku tahu walaupun kau tak mengatakannya.. bahwa orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah hidup didalam dirimu bahkan hanya untuk satu detik..

Aku tahu.. aku tahu jika aku mencintaimu aku hanya akan terluka..

Tes tes.. air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Yoochun..

Tapi, apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti ini?

**[ Flashback Off ]**

**~IDS2~**

**A_A**

Yoochun memejamkan matanya setelah sang pendeta sudah mengesahkan Yoochun dan Junsu sebagai suami istri. Dan saatnya sang sang suami untuk mencium istrinya. Ia membeku di tempatnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan semenjak keduanya menghadap pendeta tadi, Junsu sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya.

Namun, Yoochun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoochun. "Lakukanlah.." bisik Junsu. Junsu lalu memejamkan matanya.

Yoochun menghela napas.. ia meraih kedua pundak Junsu dan menariknya mendekat. Yoochun tahu Junsu mungkin tak pernah mengharapkan ciuman ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mencium kening Junsu beberapa saat.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau benar-benar sudah mencintaiku.." bisisk Yoochun.

Junsu membuka matanya. "Dan ku pastikan, itu tidak akan terjadi.."

Yoochun menurunkan tangannya dari pundak namja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Hanya tatapan benci yang ia dapat saat Junsu menatapnya.

**A_A**

**Satu bulan berlalu..**

Membuat orang yang kau cintainya membalas cintamu, bukanlah perkara muda. Apalagi orang itu sangat teramat membencimu. Tentu saja yang terlebih dahulu kau lakukan adalah mendapatkan maaf darinya. Menghapus rasa benci di hatinya. Tentu saja. Yoochun harus bersabar untuk itu, berjuang dan menguatkan tekadnya. Ia percaya, suatu hari nanti Junsu bisa memaafkannya.

Selama satu bulan mereka memang tinggal dalam satu atap, tapi Junsu sama sekali tak mau tidur bersama Yoochun. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Mereka seperti orang asing yang terperangkap dalam suatu tempat yang sama. Junsu seolah membangun tembok besar di antara mereka.

Junsu memang sudah mengambil cuti kuliah karena kehamilannya, begitu pula dengan Yoochun. Ia cuti kuliahnya sampai aegya mereka lahir. Dan saat ini ia sudah di angkat menjadi Supervisor di Rising Sun cafe. Hingga kini dengan gajinya yang memang tak terlalu banyak, ia bisa fokus untuk biaya istri dan aegya mereka.

Pagi itu.. seperti biasanya.. Yoochun yang memang terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri, ia selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Junsu. Sebelum pergi kerja, ia membuatkan sarapan serta susu untuk kehamilan Junsu.

Sedangkan Junsu, ia bahkan belum terbangun dari tidurnya saat Yoochun membawakan sarapan ke kamarnya. Junsu yang memang terbiasa hidup mewah.

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar Junsu dan masuk ke dalam membawa sebuah nampan berisi roti bakar serta susu kehamilan. Ia tersenyum menatap sang istri yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluk sebuah boneka lumba-lumba.

Yoochun meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping ranjang Junsu. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang di samping sang istri. "Pagi, Su-ie.." Yoochun mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Junsu. Membelai pipi chubby istri perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat istrinya terbangun. "Pagi jagoan appa.." Yoochun menatap perut Junsu yang masih terlihat rata.

Dan tak lupa, Yoochun akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Junsu mandi sebelum ia pergi kerja. Setelah mengurus semua keperluan istrinya, Yoochun kembali mendekati ranjang sang istri. Yoochun mencium kening Junsu sekilas. Ia memang sering melakukan ini... "Aku pergi dulu, Junsuie.."

Yoochun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Junsu. Ceklek~ pintu kamar Junsu kembali tertutup, menandakan Yoochun telah berangkat kerja. Dan saat itulah, Junsu membuka matanya. Nde, ia tahu semua yang di lakukan Yoochun untuknya. Ia tahu semua perhatian dan kasih sayang Yoochun. Tapi Junsu memilih membutakan matanya. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ia buat sendiri.

Junsu melirik nampan berisi roti serta susu yang tadi di bawakan Yoochun untuknya. Dan Yoochun tak pernah tahu, kalau Junsu sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh sarapan yang selalu ia buatkan setiap pagi untuk istrinya. Junsu membuangnya.

"Hah, pabbo! Kau pikir semua hal yang kau lakukan akan mengubah keadaan. Baiklah, kita lihat berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan, Park Yoochun!"

**A_A**

Junsu bersandar di sofa living room apartmentnya, sembari mengganti-ganti channel TV. Tidak ada yang menarik. Ia terlihat bosan.

Yoochun berjalan dari dapur dengan membawa segelas susu, lalu duduk di samping Junsu. "Su-ie, minum susu dulu.."

"..." Junsu tak menjawab. Matanya tertuju pada layar TV yang tengah menayangkan acara musik.

"Su-"

"Hah~" ia menatap kesal Yoochun yang sudah mengganggunya. "Aku tidak mau. Kau pikir susu itu enak."

"Tapi ini demi aegya. Kau harus-"

"Kau pikir aku peduli, eoh. Kalau kau mau, minum saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur.." Junsu bangkit dari duduknya lalu hendak melangkah pergi, namun Yoochun menahan tangannya.

Yoochun menghela napas. "Junsu-ya." Ia meraih tangan Junsu lalu menariknya agar kembali duduk. Yoochun menatap tajam istrinya. "Kau boleh saja membenciku, mengabaikanku, bahkan kalau kau tak puas, kau boleh memukulku.. hah! Tapi ku mohon. Ku mohon jangan melibatkan aegya dalam masalah kita. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Junsu menatap Yoochun tak kalah tajam. "Nyatanya aku memang membencinya. Karena aku tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya." Junsu menghempaskan tangan Yoochun menggenggam tangannya. Ia kembali berdiri lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Yoochun menatap miris pintu kamar yang lagi-lagi di banting Junsu. Oh God.. entah harus berapa lama dan berapa banyak luka yang harus Yoochun terima atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia buat.

Ia hanyalah korban sebuah skenario yang Yunho rencanakan..

Yoochun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia lalu merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Men-dial nomor seseorang.

Menunggu sambungan internasional itu terhubung..

"Yoboseyo.." sahut seseorang menerima telpon Yoochun.

"Yoboseyoo, Hwannie.."

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Ya, bagaimana keadaanmu, eoh? Dan bagaimana dengan kakak ipar serta calon keponakanku?"

"Hyung juga merindukanmu.. hyung baik-baik saja, Hwannie. Begitu juga dengan Junsu dan aegya kami. Hah, kau tahu.. di masa awal kehamilan, Junsu begitu rewel dan merepotkan. Dia mengidam ini dan itu. Terkadang dia juga bersikap manja dan kekanakan. Hahahaa.. dan aegya kami, dia sangat sehat.."

"Jjinja.. kau harus lebih bersabar hyung. Kau sudah menjadi seorang suami dan appa sekarang. Menghadapi kehamilan istri, bukankah itu hal yang membahagiakan."

"Nde, tentu saja itu sangat membahagiakan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, hm?"

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar hyung. Semua ini berkatmu.. terima kasih hyung.."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.. itu memang sudah kewajibanku.."

Yoochun menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam berbicara dengan sang adik, Park Yoohwan. Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya ketika ia terpaksa mengarang cerita tentang hubungannya dan Junsu yang begitu harmonis. Yoochun takkan mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada adiknya.

**~IDS2~**

**YunJae Side**

Di sisi lain, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati kebahagiannya sendiri. Kebahagian yang di raih di atas kebohongan dan pengkhianatan. Dan percayalah, tak ada kebahagian yang akan sejati bila di peroleh dengan kebohongan apalagi pengkhianatan. Tidak ada..

Semua akan ada masanya. Masa di mana Cinta yang tulus serta kesabaran lah yang akan mendapatkan kebahagian sejati di akhir. Serta karma bagi sebuah pengkhianatan...

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho yang tengah bersandari di sofa. Mereka tengah berada di apartment Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan aku pada kedua orang tuamu?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap sang kekasih.

"Eoh.." Yunho balas menatap namja cantiknya itu. "Bersabarlah Joonggie. Mereka akan curiga apabila tiba-tiba kau datang sebagai kekasihku. Tunggulah.."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Sampai kapan?"

"Setidaknya, sekitar lima bulan lagi."

"Mwo? Ya, mengapa harus selama itu?"

"Jae-ya. Tenanglah.. saat ini, yang appa dan eomma tahu, aku masih terpuruk oleh pengkhianatan Junsu karena mereka pikir aku sangat mencintai Junsu. Mereka akan heran kalau tiba-tiba kau hadir dan menggantikan Junsu. Jadi ku mohon, bersabarlah sebentar lagi.."

"Haish, arrasoo.."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu pun dengan Yunho. Menikmati kebahagian yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan..

**~IDS2~**

Seratus kali Junsu menolak perhatiannya, maka seribu kali Yoochun akan memberikan perhatian padanya. Tak peduli berapa banyak luka yang sudah ia dapat atas sikap Junsu. Yoochun tetap memilih bertahan dengan sisa kesabarannya.

Dan pagi ini, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.. setelah menyiapkan semua keperluan Junsu, Yoochun berangkat kerja. Dan Junsu, kembali membuang sarapan serta susu kehamilan yang sudah Yoochun siapkan untuknya.

Setelah yakin Yoochun sudah berangkat kerja, Junsu keluar dari kamarnya serta membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan dan susu kehamilan ke dapur lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Junsu?" Yoochun menatap nanar Junsu yang membuang sarapan serta susu yang ia buat. Ia kembali ke apartment karena ada beberapa file kerjanya yang tertinggal di apartment.

Junsu kaget melihat Yoochun yang kini berada di belakangnya. Ia menjadi sedikit gugup karena Yoochun menatapnya penuh amarah. Hati kecilnya merasa sedikit bersalah pada Yoochun.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan, Park Junsu?" Yoochun tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

Junsu berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Berusaha bersikap dingin dan angkuh seperti biasanya. "Aku membuangnya! Apa kau puas!"

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa selama ini kau membuang sarapan dan susu yang ku buat setiap pagi untukmu, eoh?" Yoochun berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Nde!"

Napas Yoochun tersengal menahan emosi. Kesabarannya mungkin sudah habis. "Baiklah.. sekarang ikut denganku!" Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu lalu menariknya cukup kasar.

"Ya, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan."

Yoochun menatap tajam istrinya yang berusaha lepas dari cengkaram tangannya. "Kau bilang, kau tak menginginkan aegya kan? Sekarang juga aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat dimana kau bisa langsung membunuhnya, Junsu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyiksanya dan membuatnya mati secara perlahan.."

Junsu menatap tak percaya suaminya. Apa yang maksud Yoochun membunuh aegya mereka? Namun Junsu hanya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik paksa Yoochun keluar dari apartment mereka... tubuhnya bergetar.. kini ada rasa takut menghantui Junsu..

**-TBC-**

gomawo sudah review!

keep Review...


	5. Chapter 5

**#IDS2/ Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**)_. YooSu Side ._(**

Junsu berdiri terpaku di depan antara dua pusara yang saling berdeketan. Ia sangat terkejut saat tadi Yoochun menyeretnya ke tempat ini. Di sebuah area pemakaian yang tak begitu jauh dari gedung apartment mereka. Bahkan tubuhnya masih bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Jujur, ia takut saat tadi Yoochun mengatakan akan membawanya ke tempat dimana dia bisa membunuh aegya mereka. Ia pikir Yoochun menyuruh dia menggugurkan kandungannya.

Tapi disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan makan kedua orang tua Yoochun.

Yoochun berdiri di samping Junsu yang kini hanya menunduk. Menarik napas sejenak, ia melirik Junsu. "Dari kecil, aku dan Yoohwan sudah di tinggal kedua orang tua kami. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kedua orang tua, Junsu. Hah~"

Junsu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Sembari menggigit bibirnya, ia berusaha menghentikan buliran air mata yang hendak jatuh begitu saja.

"Hah~ itu... sangat menyedihkan, Junsu." Yoochun menatap pusara kedua orang tuanya. "Tapi kurasa, akan jauh lebih menyedihkan kalau kau hidup tapi di benci orang tuamu, bahkan... kehadiranmu tak pernah di harapkan."

Yoochun menarik pelan bahu Junsu hingga namja imut itu kini mau tak mau menghadapnya. Bruuk~ Yoochun berlutut di depan Junsu.

"Aku mohon Su. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di benci, tak di harapkan, di abaikan. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan.."

"..."

"Kau boleh membenciku dan tak menerima kehadiranku.. tapi tolong.. tolong lahirkanlah aegya dengan selamat dan sehat. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu, mulailah belajar menerima dan menyayanginya, Su. Aku berjanji.. aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu setelah aegya kita lahir nanti.."

"..."

"Junsu..?" Junsu masih tak berani balas menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela napas sejenak. Ia menyerah. Mungkin, ini jalan terbaik. Ia tak mau aegya-nya mengalami nasib yang menyedihkan sepertinya. Ia berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya. "Baiklah.. sikap diammu ku anggap sebagai penolakan. Dan itu berarti, kau setuju menggugurkan kandungamu. Sekarang juga, aku akan mengantarmu ke Dokter."

Yoochun melangkah meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terpaku dan tengah berperang dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Air mata itu akhirnya mulai mengalir di sudut mata sipitnya. "B-baiklah. A-aku... berjanji akan mulai belajar menerima dan menyayanginya."

Langkah Yoochun terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Junsu yang kini sudah menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lega. "Gomawo, Junsu. Asalkan kau melahirkan aegya dengan selamat dan sehat dan tak membencinya. Aku berjanji setelah dia lahir, kita akan bercerai dan aku yang akan merawatnya. Dan... satu permintaan lagi, sekali-kali.. kau mau kan menjenguknya?"

Junsu menanggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo. Dan.. maaf karena tadi aku kasar padamu.. sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Junsu kembali mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yoochun yang terlebih dahulu berjalan. Ia menatap punggung namja itu dari belakang. Oh God.. benarkan namja ini adalah orang yang sama dengan namja yang sudah tega memperkosanya dan membuat hidupnya hancur? Ia tak lebih dari namja yang brengsek, ani? Tapi mengapa begitu berbeda.. mengapa justri ia tampak seperti malaikat.

**A_A**

Yoochun datang dan membawa segelas susu serta nasi gorang ke meja makan, dimana Junsu sedang duduk manis disana. Sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir Yoochun ketika melihat Junsu yang tengah mengelus-elus perutnya.

Setelah pulang dari makam kedua orang tuanya, Yoochun tak lantas kembali ke tempat kerja. Ia meminta izin sedikit terlambat ke tempat kerja. Karena hari ini ia ingin menemani sang istri sarapan.

"Junsu-ya.." Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan Junsu. Ia pun meletakkan nasi goreng serta susu kehamilan yang baru saja ia buat di depan sang istri yang kini memandangnya. "Selamat makan.. Mian, kalau rasanya tidak terlalu enak."

Junsu sudah berjanji –untuk belajar menerima dan mencintai aegya mereka. Dan untuk itu, mau tak mau ia juga harus belajar menerima kehadiran Yoochun. Karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk merawat aegya dalam pertu Junsu selama mereka masih bersama.

"G-gomawo.." ucap Junsu. Walaupun masih dengan ekspresi datar, tapi kini Junsu sudah mulai belajar menatap Yoochun saat mereka berbicara.

Junsu memakan serta meminum susu buatan Yoochun dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Yoochun terus memandanginya. Mungkin Yoochun tak mau kecolongan lagi, seperti sebelumnya Junsu membuang makanan dan susu yang ia buat.

Junsu meletakkan kembali gelas berisi susu yang hampir habis. Ia kemudian memandangi Yoochun. "A-apa kau tidak berangkat kerja? Bukankah ini sudah siang?"

"Aku akan berangkat setelah memastikan kau sudah sarapan dan minum susu.." jawab Yoochun.

Junsu menghela napas. "Aku kan sudah berjanji tak akan membuang susu dan sarapan yang kau buat. J-jadi.. kau tidak usah menungguiku.. k-kau bisa terlambat masuk kerja."

Yoochun tersenyum mendapati sikap gugup Junsu. "Mulai besok, mau kah kau bangun lebih awal dan sarapan bersamaku?" ucap Yoochun dengan penuh harap.

Junsu menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring nasi gorengnya. Ia tertunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. Benar hati kecilnya sudah berjanji akan belajar mencintai aegya mereka dan belajar menerima kehadiran Yoochun. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain masih berusaha menolak kehadiran Yoochun. Kebencian itu masih mengisi hampir penuh relung hatinya.

"A-aku..." Junsu meraih dan menggenggam erat gelas susu. Mencoba meredam amarah di hatinya. Tentu saja tak semudah itu menerima orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, ani?

Yoochun cukup tahu dan mengerti dengan sikap Junsu. Ia tahu pasti.. lagi-lagi penolakanlah yang akan ia dapat. Tapi Yoochun tak akan pernah menyerah. Benar ia sudah berjanji akan menceraikan Junsu setelah aegya mereka lahir kelak, tapi ia masih punya waktu sekitar tujuh bulan, ani? Sebuah kesempatan. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Yoochun sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk membuat Junsu benar-benar menerima bahkan mencintainya. Membuat Junsu melupakan Yunho untuk selamanya. Dan yang paling penting, membuat Junsu dan aegya mereka bahagia.

"Hah~ araseo.. aku tidak akan memaksa, Su-ie.." Yoochun berusaha tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Akan ku usahakan bangun lebih pagi. Tapi... aku tidak janji, nde.."

Kali ini Yoochun bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ini awal yang bagus, ani?

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu akan pergi kerja dulu. Annyeong, Su-ie.." Yoochun berdiri dari kursi lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar apartment.

Junsu tak berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Yoochun. Ia juga tak berniat menatap kepergian Yoochun. Ia kembali mengelus perutnya.

Semua pasti tak sama jika Yunho lah namja yang baru saja pamit padanya itu. Ia pasti akan mengantar namja itu dan memberikan ciuman perpisahan. Junsu kembali menggenggam erat gelas susu, seolah ingin memecahkan gelas kaca itu.

**A_A**

** _ YunJae Side _ **

Di sebuah sofa di cafe, coffecojje, seorang namja cantik menatap bosan gelas berisi kopi yang mulai dingin didepannya. Sekitar hampir satu jam ia duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja depan sofa tersebut. Menunggu sang –kekasih yang tak kunjung datang. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal.

"Yunnie, kalau kau tidak datang lima menit lagi, aku benar-benar akan datang ke rumahmu dan mengatakan kepada orang tuamu kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu!"

Jaejoong, nama namja cantik itu kini menegakkan kepalanya menghadap pintu masuk cafe tersebut. "Baiklah.." ia melirik jam di tangannya. "Di mulai dari sekarang.."

Lima menit kemudian..

"Baiklah, akan ku hitung sampai tiga.." Jaejoong nampak semakin kesal. "Hana... Dul...Se-"

"Joonggie.." nampak seorang namja tampan memasuki cafe tersebut sembari melambai ke arah Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu mendengus kesal. "Haish, mengapa kau harus muncul sebelum hitungan ketiga. Kalau begitu aku gagal."

"Gagal, wae?" Yunho, namja itu menatap bingung ucapan sang kekasih. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jaejoong. "Mianhae, aku terlambat."

"Ck! Aku tahu kau terlambat, tuan Jung. Yang ku ingin dengar adalah hal yang membuatmu terlambat.." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya ketika kesal. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan –gagal, eoh?"

"Yak! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tuang Jung!"

Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong Jasnya. Sebuah kotak merah berukuran kecil. "Ini adalah alasanku.." Yunho membuka kotak merah tersebut. Sebuah cincin dengan berlian solitaire. "Jaejoonggie, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Jaejoong menatap shock sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Y-yun, k-kau melamarku?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk sembari meraih tangan Jaejoong dan bersiap menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong. "Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan setelah itu, Yunho memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Jaejoong lalu mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, Yun. Tadi kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit, maka aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan memberi tahu kedua orang tuamu kalau aku tengah hamil, hahahaa.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwoo?" Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "A-apa kau hamil?"

"Ani, aku hanya berniat memberimu pelajaran saja. Hehee.."

"Hah~ aku kira kau benar-benar bisa hamil seperti Junsu.."

Jaejoong menjadi sedikit kesal ketika Yunho kembali menyebut nama Junsu. "Apa kau menyesal, Yun?"

"Nde?"

"Apa kau menyesal telah menjebak Yoochun dan Junsu dalam sebuah skenario yang kita buat hingga Junsu hamil dan sekarang menikah dengan sepupumu itu? karena ternyata, aku tidak bisa hamil seperti Junsu."

Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Segera ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Mian Jae.. a-aku.. aku sama sekali tak bermaksud-"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. "Dengar Yun... aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya lagi, terlebih jika sedang bersamaku."

Yunho menghela napas. "Araseo, Boo. Maafkan aku, nde?" ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Nde.."

**A_A**

Seorang yeoja paruh bayah nampak shock mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya. Yeoja itu duduk membelakangi Yunho, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Yeoja itu juga nampak memakai topi serta kaca mata hitam, ia tengah menyamar.

'Keterlaluan kau Jung Yunho.."

**[ flashback on ]**

Jung Yumi, yeoja paruh baya ini nampak terhenti di pintu penghubung kamar dan balkon, di kamar putranya, Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya ia hendak menghampiri putranya itu, tetapi melihat Yunho tampak sedang berbicara di telpon dengan seseorang, ia pun tergerak untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Pasalnya Yunho nampak begitu bahagia. Bahagia? Yang ia tahu Yunho masih sangat terpukul dan sedih karena hubungannya dan Junsu berakhir.

"Aku akan ke coffecojje sekitar setengah jam lagi, Jaejoonggie.."

"Nde.. aku menyayangimu.."

Tak terlalu jelas ucapan Yunho di telinganya. Namun, ia bisa menangkap nama 'Jaejoonggie' atau Kim Jaejoong yang di ucapkan Yunho. Siapa Kim Jaejoonggie sebenarnya?

Nyonya Jung segera melangkah keluar kamar Yunho ketika melihat anaknya itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

Dan dari situlah, Jung Yumi atau Nyonya Jung membuntuti Yunho menuju coffekojje..

**[ flashback off ]**

Jung Yumi menggempalkan tangannya. 'Aku takkan membiarkan kalian bersatu. Dan Junsu.. akan tetap menjadi menantuku!'

Junsu adalah pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Kim. Dan karena itulah, sejak dulu ia begitu terobsesi pada Junsu, ah ani~ lebih tepatnya harta kekayaan keluarga Kim.

**A_A**

**~IDS2~**

**A_ YooSu Side _A**

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Kehamilan Junsu sudah menginjak bulan ketiga dan bulan kedua pernikahan mereka...

Hari demi hari keadaan semakin membaik. Setidaknya untuk uri aegya.. Junsu menjaga kehamilannya dengan baik. Ia pun selalu rajin meminum susu yang Yoochun buatkan.. Nde, hanya itu.. karena sampai saat ini. Hubungan keduanya masih dingin dan tak ada perkembangan..

Benar Junsu menemani Yoochun sarapan bahkan terkadang makan malam. Tapi tetap saja, Junsu tetap mengunci rapat mulutnya.

Hening... hanya suara benturan sendok dan berpiring senantiasa yang menjadi backsound suasana ruang makan itu..

"Aku sudah selesai.. aku tidur duluan.." Junsu meneguk air putih lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, kemudian berdiri dari kursi hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Yoochun pun hanya bisa menatap punggung Junsu. Selalu saja begitu.. lalu tersenyum miris.. Gluk gluk gluuuk~ Yoochun meneguk air dingin di dalam gelas di depannya.

Sampai kapan? Yoochun harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Apa benar pintu hati Junsu memang takkan pernah terbuka untuknya? Haruskah ia menyerah?

Ia pun akhirnya memilih meninggalkan ruangan makan setelah membereskannya. Yoochun memilih menuju sofa di living room. Belum terlalu malam untuk tidur, jadi ia memilih bersantai di sofa sembari menikmati acara TV.

**A_A**

Sudah sekitar tiga jam Junsu berada di kamarnya setelah ia meninggalkan ruang makan tadi. Namun, sampai saat itu ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. "Hah~" menghela napas, kemudian Junsu mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Junsu melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. "Sudah jam satu dini hari.." gumamnya.

Junsu kemudian memandangi perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. "Aegya, mengapa kau membuatku dalam posisi sulit, eoh? Eomma tidak bisa melakukan itu. Eomma.." Junsu menggigit bibirnya.

"Hah, ottokhae?"

Sedari hendak memejamkan mata tadi, Junsu tiba-tiba menginginkan mangga muda. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk minta tolong pada Yoochun untuk mencarikannya mangga muda. Junsu tengah mengidam.

Junsu pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mencoba kembali memejamkan mata..

Tiga puluh menit kemdian..

"Haish.. aku harus bagaimana?" Junsu mengacak rambutnya. Semakin keras ia menolak keingingan itu, maka semakin kuat pula keinginan itu.

Dan sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain suaminya..

**A_A**

Dengan langkah ragu, Junsu mendekati Yoochun yang tengah berbaring di sofa living room mereka. Yoochun tertidur dengan keadaan TV yang masih menyala.

Junsu berdiri mematung di samping Yoochun. Sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana membangunkan suaminya dan memberi tahu tentang keinginannya makan mangga muda. Jadi lah ia hanya mematung sambil memperhatikan lekat wajah Yoochun ketika tidur.

'Tampan..' bisik Junsu dalam hati. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ucapannya tadi, meski Yoochun tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, Junsu masih tak menemukan bagaimana cara membangunkan Yoochun. Akhirnya ia pun memilih kembali kekamar dengan perasaan kecewa. Lidahnya keluh sekedar hanya untuk memanggil nama Yoochun.

Junsu pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yoochun.

Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun yang tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau membutuhkan atau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah.." ucap Yoochun lembut.

Junsu lagi-lagi hanya bia terpaku. Ia menjadi gugup. 'A-apa tadi dia hanya pura-pura tidur?' batin Junsu.

"Su-ie?"

"A-aniya.. a-aku.."

"Kalau kau menahannya, aegya mungkin akan tersiksa.." Yoochun sangat mengerti dengan tingkah Junsu. Pasti istrinya tengah mengidam..

Yoochun lalu berdiri dan mendudukkan Junsu di sofa. "Tunggulah, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket. Setelah itu kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa keinginanmu." Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Ia mengambil kunci mobil di kamar Junsu. Karena memang mobil itu milik Junsu.

Setelahnya Yoochun kembali ke living room. Dan disana ia mendapati Junsu yang nampak gelisa. Ia masih tak mengatakan apapun.

Yoochun lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Biar ku tebak. Apa kau menginginkan mangga muda? Biasanya seseorang yang sedang hamil menginginkan itu.." ucap Yoochun sembari tersenyum pada istrinya.

Dan Junsu pun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia masih tak mengatakan apapun..

"Baiklah.. tunggulah di rumah. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Dan, oh ya.. aku meminjam mobilmu, nde. Akan sangat sulit mencari mangga dengat taksi atau kendaraan umum tengah malam seperti ini.."

Dan lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang Yoochun dapat dari Junsu. Nde, Yoochun tahu Junsu sulit mengatakan padanya tentang keinginan Junsu memakan mangga muda. Dan dia hanya membantu Junsu agar tak perlu dengan susah payah mengatakan pada Yoochun soal keinginannya.

Yoochun pun akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang kini menatap punggungnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Junsu menanyakan hal yang sama. Benarkah, benarkan namja ini adalah orang yang sama dengan namja yang sudah tega memperkosanya dan membuat hidupnya hancur?

**A_A**

02. 45am..

Sudah hampir tiga jam Yoochun tak juga kembali. Junsu masih duduk sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa menunggu Yoochun pulang. Ia pun terus melirik jam serta pintu apartment.

"Dia kemana? Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Junsu sembari menggigit bibirnya.

Rasanya ia sudah tak menginginkan mangga muda lagi. Entah mengapa ia lebih menginginkan Yoochun cepat kembali saja. Ia pun terus memainkan ponselnya di tangannya.

Telpon saja atau..?

A_A

Sudah tak terhitung berapa mini market maupun kedai buah yang Yoochun datangi, namun ia belum juga menemukan yang di cari. Mangga muda..

Yoochun berusaha tetap fokus menyetir sembari terus mencari kedai buah ataupun mini market yang masih buka. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk.. "Hah~"

Apa ia pulang saja? Tapi..

Saat berfikir untuk menyerah dan pulang tanpa membawa mangga muda, Yoochun menemukan sebuah kedai di pikir jalan yang masih di buka. Ah lebih tepatnya kedai itu sudah hampir tutup. Terlihat pemilik kedai yang tengah berbenah membereskan buah-buah yang ia jual.

Yoochun segera memarkir mobil di samping kedai tersebut lalu segera turun dan menghampiri pemilik kedai. "Permisi ahjushi.." sapanya pada namja baya si pemilik kedai.

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun. "Nde?"

"Saya membutuhkan mangga muda, ahjushi. Apa ada?"

"Ah~ mian.. kami sudah tutup tuan.." ucap ahjushi hendak menutup pintu kedai.

"Ahjushi, aku mohon. Aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya. Istriku tengah hamil dan dia sedang mengidam sekarang.. aku sudah berkeliling di sekitar sini, tidak ada yang menjual mangga muda.." ucap Yoochun putus asa.

Namja bayah itu menatap lekat Yoochun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Wajah Yoochun sudah agak memucat, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah terkena angin malam karena sedari tadi berkeliling mencari mangga muda. Ahujshi penjual buah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau bersedia membantuku mencarinya. Kami memang punya persediaan mangga muda. Tapi berada di belakang.." ucap ahjushi kembali membuka pintu kedainya.

Yoochun tersenyum bahagia.. "Nde, ahjushi.."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam kedai tersebut...

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Yoochun keluar dengan beberapa mangga muda yang di bungkus dalam kantung plastik putih. Bukan hal muda rupanya mencari mangga muda di antara buah-buah yang di simpan di gudang. Terlebih ahjushi pemilik kedai tersebut pun lupa dimana ia menyimpan mangga muda.

"Terima kasih ahjushi.. terima kasih banyak. Istriku pasti akan sangat senang." Ucap Junsu sembari membungkuk sejenak. Ia pun mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya hendak menyerahkan pada pemilik kedai.

"Ah, tidak usah tuan. Aku senang bisa membantu anda.."

Yoochun kembali tersenyum. "Jeongmal khamsahamnida.. ahjushi.." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Cheonmayo.. sekarang cepatlah pulang. Istrimu pasti sangat kuatir menunggu di rumah.." ucap ahjushi.

Yoochun terpaku mendengar ucapan terakhir ahjushi pemilik kedai. 'Seandainya saja itu benar. Hah~, nyatanya Junsu sama sekali tak peduliku, ani? Ia mungkin tak peduli jika aku pulang ataupun tidak. Dan mungkin juga, akan lebih baik jika aku tak pulang..'

"Tuan, ada apa? Mengapa melamun?" ahjushi pemilik kedai kembali menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya.

"Eoh, ah. Gwenchana.. saya permisi dulu ahjushi.."

"Nde, hati-hati tuan.."

Keduanya saling membungkuk dan tersenyum sebagai salam perpisahan. Setelah itu Yoochun pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil itu kembali ke apartment.

**A_A**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Junsu melirik jam di dinding dan pintu apartment. Pukul 3. 28 am.. dan belum ada tanda-tanda Yoochun akan muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

Jujur saja, ia sangat kuatir.. berkeliling di jalanan dini hari, pasti Yoochun kedinginan. Belum lagi mungkin ia sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yoochun?

Junsu akhirnya bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu apartment. Ia pun menunggu Yoochun di depan pintu apartment sembari berjalan mondar mandir dan terus menatap kearah koridor apartment mereka.

Mungkin hampir lima belas menit ia berdiri di depan pintu apartment sampai akhirnya ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan dari jauh, Junsu dapat melihat sosok Yoochun yang tengah berjalan menuju aparment mereka.

Junsu langsung berlari kembali masuk ke dalam apartment dan berbaring di sofa serta memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja Junsu tak mau jika Yoochun sampai tahu bahwa ia menunggu Yoochun di depan pintu apartment. Maka dari itu, Junsu berpura-pura tertidur di sofa living room mereka.

**A_A**

Ceklek~

Yoochun kembali menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartment, tepatnya ke living room. Yoochun tersenyum mendapati Junsu yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tadi ia sempat berfikir mungkin Junsu sudah kembali ke kamar dan tak mau menunggunya. Ia pun meletakkan kantung plastik berisi mangga muda yang ia bawa di meja.

Yoochun pun berjongkok di depan Junsu. Hendak membangunkan istrinya. "Junsu-ya.. ireona.." Yoochun mengguncangkan bahunya perlahan.

"Eungh..." Junsu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, kembalilah ke kamar nde.."

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melirik kantung plastik yang tadi di letakkan Yoochun di atas meja. "Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Mianhae..."

Junsu tahu, mencari mangga muda di tengah malam, ah ani~ bahkan hampir pagi bukanlah perkara muda. "Kalau memang tak menemukannya, kenapa tidak pulang saja. Aku tidak apa jika kau tak menuruti keinginanku.."

Junsu tentu saja tak mau bilang jika ia mengkuatirkan Yoochun. Tapi entah mengapa, Yoochun bisa menangkap rasa kuatir dari ucapan Junsu. "Gwenchana.. aku sudah menemukannya. Apa kau ingin aku mengupasnya untukmu?"

Junsu terpaku. Apa Yoochun tidak mengantuk setelah hampir empat jam berkeliling Seoul mencari mangga muda. Dan sekarang, malah menawarkan untuk mengupas mangga untuknya.

"Tidak usah.. kau pasti mengantuk. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." ucap Junsu.

"Aku tidak mengantuk.. lagi pula, aku ingin menemanimu memakan mangga.."

Junsu pun menyerah. Ia membiarkan Yoochun yang kini menuntunnya ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Sementara Yoochun kini duduk di depannya sembari mengupas mangga muda.

"Ini.." Yoochun menyodorkan piring yang berisi mangga yang telah di kupas pada Junsu.

"Gomawo.." dan Junsu langsung menerimanya. Tanpa ragu, ia pun memakannya dengan lahap. Membuat Yoochun bergidik ngeri melihat Junsu memakan mangga yang Yoochun yakin rasanya sangat asam tersebut..

"Hm, kau mau mencoba?" tawar Junsu.

"Nde?"

"Buka mulutmu.."

Yoochun pun membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aaaaa.." Junsu menyuapi mangga dari tangannya ke mulut Yoochun. Dan memaksa suaminya untuk memakannya.

Dan dengan terpaksa, Yoochun mengunyah mangga muda tersebut. "Aaaakkh!" Yoochun berhamburan menuju westafel dan memuntahkan mangga yang belum sempat ia telan. Ck! Benar-benar asam sampai membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Eu kyang kyaaang~" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Junsu tertawa selama mereka bersama.. Junsu menertawakan ekspresi Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan sungguh, ia melakukan itu tanpa sadar..

Yoochun melirik Junsu yang tengah cekikian sembari melanjutkan makan mangganya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Dan pada akhirnya, dari semua pengorbanan, cinta, dan perhatian yang sudah ia berikan pada Junsu, ia bisa melihat istrinya tertawa karena dirinya untuk pertama kalinya.. dab sejujurnya, Yoochun sangat ini memeluk Junsu.. mungkin, ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi agar bisa memeluk Junsu suatu hari nanti..

**_'For one day, just for one day_**

**_If I can hug you once_**

**_I can toughly endure in this harsh world_**

**_In the end, we can stay together_**

**_ Just for one day.' _**

**)._.(**

**TBC**

** ._. **

**Thx for all readers! Keep review xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**#IDS2/ Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Usia kandungan Junsu sudah menginjak bulan ke empat. Hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu pun semakin membaik. Yah, walaupun Junsu masih belum membalas perasaannya, namun Yoochun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia akan terus menunggu sampai suatu hari nanti Junsu bisa membalas cintanya.

"Selamat pagi Junsuie." Sapa Yoochun yang memasuki dapur.

Junsu sudah duduk manis menantinya untuk sarapan bersama pagi itu. Yoochun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sarapan telah siap tersaji di meja makan, tentu saja sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Yoochun yang menyiapkannya.

Junsu balas menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi."

"Sore ini aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan memeriksakan kandunganmu lalu kita berkunjung ke rumah appa dan eomma-mu. Mereka mengundang kita makan malam bersama."

Junsu hanya mengangguk menurut tanpa membalas perkataan Yoochun. Itu membuat Yoochun kecewa. Ia berharap Junsu mau lebih banyak bicara. Tapi, mungkin juga lebih baik dari pada Junsu menatap benci dirinya. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Tanpa mengetahui kalau satu sama lain saling melirik. Yoochun melirik Junsu ketika Junsu menunduk, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Mereka pun telah menyelesaikan sarapan..

Yoochun beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu nde." Ia tersenyum pada Junsu "Oh ya, kalau kau bosan di apartment, keluarlah jalan-jalan."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus hati-hati nde. Bagaimana pun juga kau tengah hamil muda."

Junsu kemudian kembali mengangguk. Yoochun masih berdiri tak jua beranjak. "J-junsu."

"N-nde?" Junsu menatap bingung Yoochun yang tengah memandangnya begitu lekat.

Yoochun melirik ke arah perut istrinya yang mulai membesar. "Bolehkah aku berpamitan sama aegya?"

Junsu menelan ludah setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Ia menjadi gugup dan gelisa.

Yoochun yang mengerti akan di tolak pun hanya tersenyum miris. "Lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartment. Namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Junsu telah berdiri di sampingnya, membuat Yoochun langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Junsu. Namja imut itu tersenyum gugup sembari membawa tangan Yoochun ke perutnya.

Yoochun menarik napas. Ia benar-benar menjadi namja yang paling bahagia saat ini. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya di perut Junsu. Kembali tersenyum pada Junsu, lalu ia sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di perut Junsu.

"Hallo jagoan appa. Kau baik-baik saja, ani? Mau berjanji satu hal, tolong jaga uri eomma buat appa kalau appa tidak ada, nde." Jantung Yoochun berdebar-debar, inginnya ia mencium perut istrinya, namun tak samppai ia lakukan karena takut Junsu akan marah. Perlahan ia kembali menegakkan dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu Su-ie." Ucap Yoochun tersenyum lembut.

"H-hati-hati di jalan.." Junsu balas tersenyum gugup. "... a-appa."

Yoochun terkejut mendengar ucapan Junsu, namun sekaligus bahagia. Ia melangkahkan kalinya menuju pintu apartment dengan senyum mengembang.

Mungkin Junsu terus mengingkarinya, mengingkari kalau sebenarnya perlahan-lahan Yoochun mulai memasuki hatinya..

**~YooSu~**

Kini tinggallah Junsu sendirian di rumah. Benar saja, ia terlalu sering mengurung diri dan sendirian di apartment. Sudah lama sebenarnya ia merasa bosan. Junsu hanya keluar untuk memeriksakan kandungan ataupun berkunjung ke rumah lamanya.

Junsu rindu dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. Junsu rindu kampusnya. Teman-temannya. Rumah lamanya lalu... Junsu rindu mantan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Bohong jika Junsu katakan kalau ia tak lagi mencintai Yunho, karena sampai detik ini, ia masih mengharapkan suatu hari mereka bisa kembali bersama.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat kembai Yunho, sama saja mengingat kembali kejadian itu dan tentu saja mengingat kembali hal yang paling ingin ia lupakan. Mengingat hal itu, tentu saja akan membuatnya kembali membenci Yoochun dan aegya mereka.

Junsu sudah berjanji akan menerima dan mencintainya aegya mereka. Dan juga belajar memaafkan Yoochun...

"Berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartment mungkin menyenangkan." Junsu meraba perutnya. "Benarkan aegya. Sembari menunggu appa pulang.."

Junsu beranjak ke kamarnya berganti pakaian. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia keluar menuju pintu apartment..

**A_A**

Junsu berjalan di taman dekat gedung apartment. Taman terlihat sepi mengingat saat ini adalah jam bekerja. Hanya ada terlihat beberapa orang yang berjalan dan duduk di sana. Mungkin sama sepertinya, sedang mengusir kebosanan.

Mata Junsu tak sengaja menatap pemandangan sepasang suami istri yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan aegya mereka yang di letakkan di kereta bayi. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Sesekali sang appa berjongkok lalu menggoda aegya mereka hingga membuat bayi itu tertawa.

Tak terasa air mata Junsu mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya. Pikirannya melayang pada masa depan mereka kelak. Mengingat ia dan Yoochun akan bercerai setelah aegya mereka lahir. Tentu saja aegya mereka tak akan bisa mendapatkan kebahagian itu jika kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Bisakah aegya mereka tertawa seperti itu?

Junsu menarik napasnya. 'Haruskah kami bersama selamanya?'

**A_A**

**YunJae side**

.

"Yun, kau tidak masuk kulaih, um?" Jaejoong merapikan jas-nya di depan cermin di kamarnya. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Ani, lalu kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi?" Yunho balik bertanya setelah mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah berdandan rapi.

Jaejoong memutar badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong adalah seorang model yang tengah meniti karir sebagai penyanyi dan aktor di Korea. "Mengikuti sebuah casting film."

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memperlihatkan wajah tak suka. "Jae, bukankah sudah ku bilang agar kau berhenti dari dunia model. Tapi kau malah ingin ikut casting film, kau-"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya ".. Dan aku juga sudah pernah katakan, ani? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mimpi termasuk juga dirimu."

"Jae-"

"Yun, aku akan tetap bisa menjadi istri yang baik walaupun aku menjadi seorang idola."

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Mungkin bisa kalau kau itu seorang yeoja. Tapi-"

"Cukup Yun, aku bosan berdebat denganmu tentang masalah ini saja." Jaejoong meraih tas di samping kasurnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Sarapanmu sudah ku siapkan di meja makan." Lanjutnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang tampak kesal.

Jaejoong memang menerima lamarannya satu bulan yang lalu, namun kekasihnya itu tak juga berniat melepas karirnya. Bahkan Jaejoong berencana melakukan debut sebagai penyanyi dalam waktu dekat.

**A_A**

**YooSu side**

.

Junsu duduk manis di sofa living room, ia menunggu Yoochun yang sebentar lagi akan pulang kerja. Sore ini mereka berjanji akan pergi bersama-sama untuk memeriksa kandungan Junsu lalu mengunjungi orang tua Junsu.

Ceklek~

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang di buka Yoochun. Namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Kau sudah siap Junsuie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Umm.." gumam Junsu sembari mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar nde, aku mandi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yoochun yang di balaskan anggukan oleh Junsu.

Sekitar lima belas menit Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya, ia terlihat sangat tampan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Junsu. "Ayo Su-ie.." ucapnya. Junsu tertegun beberapa saat memandang Yoochun. Walau ia megingkari, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong kalau ia terpesona dengan Yoochun.

Junsu mengikuti langkah Yoochun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Mereka telah sampai di parkir apartment dimana mobil Junsu terparkir. Yoochun memang akan menggunakan mobil ini hanya untuk keperluan Junsu. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menggunakan mobil Junsu untuk bekerja.

"Masuklah.." ucapnya sembari membuka pintu mobil untuk Junsu. Lagi-lagi Junsu menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Kemudian Yoochun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

**A_A**

Yoochun berdiri di samping Junsu yang tengah berbaring di ruangan dokter Lee. Dokter yang selama ini menangani kehamilan Junsu. Dokter Lee menunjukkan USG pada pasangan suami istri ini janin yang sudah berumur empat bulan. Pada periode ini, janin sudah menyerupai manusia sempurna lengkap kemampuan inderanya.

Jantung Yoochun berdebar-debar saat menatap sosok mungil yang berada di perut Junsu itu. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

Dokter Lee kembali ke tempat duduknya. Yoochun pun membantu Junsu kembali duduk lalu mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Dokter Lee. "Pada periode ini, pendengaran janin belum sempurna sampai ia berusia tujuh bulan, tetapi ia sudah mulai berinteraksi terhadap beberapa suara, terutama suara eomma-nya. Kandunganmu sangat sehat.. Junsu-ya, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hanya mual, muntah serta pusing, hyung.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu biasa terjadi pada kehamilan periode ini. Baiklah, aku akan meresepkan anti mual dan analgetik untukmu. Serta vitamin yang kau perlukan. Ingat, jangan terlalu letih. Harus banyak istirahat."

Junsu mengangguk. "Ne, hyung."

"Yoochun-ssi, kau juga harus lebih ketat menjaga Junsu. Kehamilan pada Male pregnant sangat lemah, tak sama pada kehamilan seorang yeoja."

"Baik dokter Lee.."

Yoochun dan Junsu lalu berpamitan pada Dokter yang sudah di anggapnya –hyung tersebut. Selanjutnya, mereka pergi ke rumah orang tua Junsu.

**A_A**

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Yoochun dan Junsu tak langsung pulang. Eomma dan appa Junsu masih ingin lebih lama bersama anak serta calon cucu mereka. Yoochun pun tak mempermasalahkan tentang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu, Su-ie?" tanya Park eomma.

"Aegya sangat sehat eomma. Bahkan kata Hyung, dia sudah bisa mulai berinteraksi dengan suaraku." Jawab Junsu sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Ah, itu berita baik. Eomma tak sabar ingin ia segera lahir. Eomma ingin bermain dengan cucu eomma." Ucap Kim eomma dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sementara Junsu terpaku di samping Yoochun yang kini meliriknya. Junsu menjadi tidak tega mengatakan pada eomma-nya kalau setelah aegya mereka lahir, ia dan Yoochun akan bercerai dan aegya mereka akan ikut bersama Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, bagaimana kabar adikmu?" kali ini Kim appa mengajak Yoochun berbicara.

"Dia baik-baik saja, appa. Terakhir dia bilang padaku, ia baru saja di angkat menjadi salah satu asisten dosen."

"Ah itu bagus sekali."

Yoochun pun tersenyum lembut. "Dia anak yang pintar.."

"Dan itu pasti karena dia punya hyung yang hebat."

Yoochun tertegun mendengar pujian appa mertuanya. Benar, sejak awal keluarga Junsu menerima Yoochun dengan baik. Walaupun mereka sempat terkejut dan kecewa dengan apa yang Yoochun dan Junsu lalukan, namun Kim appa melihat kesungguhan Yoochun untuk membahagiakan anak tunggal mereka, ia pun akhirnya merestui bahkan sangat bersyukur punya menantu seperti Yoochun.

Diam-diam Kim appa menyelidiku latar belakang Yoochun. Namja itu kuliah dengan beasiswa karena sangat berprestasi di bidang akademik, lalu bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi setelah menikah, Yoochun menolak tinggal bersamanya dan memilih menyewa apartment kecil serta menolak semua fasilitas yang di tawarkan olehnya. Yoochun juga tak pernah memakai mobil Junsu saat bekerja, ia memilih menaiki kendaraan umum. Namja yang mandiri dan penuh tanggung jawab, dan Kim appa bisa melihat bahkan hanya dari tatapan Yoochun pada anaknya, bahwa Yoochun sangat menyayangi Junsu.

"Kau menjaga dan membuat adikmu menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat. Putra kecil kami ini sangat manja dan ceroboh. Ku harap kau bisa selalu menjaganya. Kami mengandalkanmu." Kali ini Kim eomma yang berbicara sembari menatap lembut Yoochun dan Junsu.

Junsu terpaku oleh ucapan eomma-nya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi Yoochun. Apa yang harus Junsu lakukan...? ia semakin terjebak oleh situasi membingungkan ini..

Sementara Yoochun, ia tersenyum bahagia. Ucapan kedua orang tua Junsu seolah mereka ingin Yoochun selamanya menjaga Junsu. Tentu saja, Yoochun sangat bersedia menjaga Junsu selamanya. Namun, mengingat mereka akan bercerai setelah aegya mereka lahir, Yoochun menjadi merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tua istrinya.

**A_A**

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartment kecil mereka, Yoochun dan Junsu tak saling berbicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih setelah mendengar perkataan eomma dan appa Junsu tadi.

Sesekali Yoochun terlihat melirik Junsu yang hanya tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Empat tahun yang lalu, Junsu yang ia kenal adalah namja yang ramah dan periang, namun berubah setelah kejadian skenario penjebakan itu.

Yoochun ingin melihat Junsu menjadi sosok yang periang seperti dulu, dan itu hanya bisa terjadi jika Junsu bersama Yunho. 'Hah~ Junsu-ya, seandainya kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'

Yoochun memarkir mobil Junsu di tempat biasa. Setelah itu ia berjalan kesisi Junsu untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Junsu. Namja imut itu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Junsu berjalan terlebih dahulu di ikuti Yoochun di belakangnya.

Ceklek~ pintu di buka oleh Yoochun, ia mempersilahkan terlebih dahulu Junsu masuk ke dalam apartment. Lagi-lagi Junsu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Junsu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum miris melihat pintu kamar itu tertutup kembali. Ia pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Junsu.

Yoochun berganti pakaiannya dengan boxer dan kaos rumahan kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Seolah tempat itu sebuah ruang dimensi yang dapat membawanya ke masa lalu. Empat tahun yang lalu...

**[ flashback on ]**

Hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu tak lagi akrab setelah Yoochun mendengarkan pengakuan Junsu yang hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Yunho. Terlebih setelah Yunho dan Junsu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun yang tak Junsu tahu, Yoochun selalu membantunya setiap mengalami kesulitan.

"Taemin-ah, apa kau melihat seragam olah ragaku? Aku tidak menemukannya?" Junsu duduk gelisa sembari mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya. Beberapa menit lagi jam olah raga akan di mulai, bisa gawat kalau ia tak segera masuk ke lapangan. Choi Sonsaegnim pasti akan menghukum murid yang terlambat dan tak memakai seragam olah raga.

"Aish, mungkin ketinggalan di rumah, Su."

"Hiks. Tapi aku yakin aku sudah membawanya."

"Lalu mengapa sekarang tidak ada?"

"Hiks, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mau di hukum. Hiks hiks.."

Taemin memutar bola matanya. Ck! Hanya karena takut di hukum, teman-nya ini akan menangis ketakutan. Dasar manja. Batin Taemin.

**A_A**

Yoochun yang hendak memasuki kelas tak jadi ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang di dalam sana. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Junsu yang menangis ketakukan hanya karena takut di hukum. Yoochun kemudian berjalan kesisi jendela. Tak sengaja ia melihat Taemin yang juga melihatnya. Yoochun meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh Taemin agar pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Yoochun lalu melemparkan seragam olah raga miliknya tepat di belakang Junsu.

Yoochun mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Taemin. Taemin hanya meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang Yoochun lakukan. Sering kali memang ia menemukan Yoochun yang membantu Junsu secara diam-diam. Namja manis itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi kode pada Yoochun bahwa ia mengerti dengan rencana Yoochun.

"Yak, Kim Junsu. Coba lihat di belakangmu!"

Junsu yang masih sesegukan menatap bingung Taemin, sahabatnya. "Mwo?" tanya sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pun melakukan perintah sahabatnya. "E-eoh.." Junsu langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil seragam yang ia temukan tepat di belakangnya. "Jadi, seragamku jatuh. Eukyangkyang~"

Taemin hanya tersenyum miris melihat kearah jendela Yoochun yang sudah melangkah menjauh.

"Taemin-ah, aku ke ruang ganti. Nanti Choi Sae'nim memarahi kita kalau terlambat." Ucap Junsu melangkah semangat menuju keluar pintu kelasnya.

**A_A**

Semua murid XIA Sm SHS saat itu tengah berkumpul di lapangan olah raga. Termasuk Junsu dan Taemin yang sudah berganti dengan seragam olah raga. Namun, ada yang berbeda saat itu. Semua murid –termasuk Taemin –kecuali Junsu, menatap miris seorang murid yang tengah berjemur sembari hormat bendera di tengah lapangan. Murid itu tengah di hukum karena tak memakai pakaian olah raga.

Dari jauh, Yoochun dapat melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket. Ia tersenyum memandang seorang namja imut yang nampak terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

**[ flashback off]**

_Kau menjaga dan membuat adikmu menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat. Putra kecil kami ini sangat manja dan ceroboh. Ku harap kau bisa selalu menjaganya. Kami mengandalkanmu._

Sekali lagi, Yoochun teringat kembali permintaan eomma Kim. Membuat ia tersadar dari lamunan tentang masa lalu itu.

Nde, Yoochun memang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Junsu tanpa Junsu tahu..

**A_A**

**YunJae side**

.

Yunho mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartment kekasihnya. Sedari pagi Jaejoong berpamitan padanya untuk mengikuti sebuah casting film, kekasihnya itu belum pulang, bahkan belum menghubunginya. Ponselnya pun tak bisa di hubungi. Awalnya Yunho ingin marah, namun kini ia terlihat sangat kuatir pada Jaejoong.

Hingga hampir selama satu jam menunggu, Yunho pun mendengar derap langkah menuju apartment Jaejoong. Derap langkah itu di iringi suara-suara cekikikan. Ia tahu persis itu suara kekasihnya.

"Jae-" Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan di papah seorang namja yang tak ia kenal.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya setelah melihat kehadiran Yunho di depan pintu apartmentnya. "Seunghyun-ah, mampirnya lain kali saja nde! Aku ada urusan dengan beruang galak." Ucap Jaejoong sembari melepaskan rangkulan tangan Seunghyun di bahunya.

Namja bernama Seunghyun itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya menurut. "Nde, sampai jumpa lagi, hyung." Jawabnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang nampak menahan amarahnya. "Y-yun-"

"Siapa namja itu, eoh?"

"Hanya teman, Yunnie. Sudah lah, aku capek. Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Jaejoong lalu melangkah begitu saja melewati Yunho memasuki apartmentnya.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Ia menarik paksa Jaejoong hingga kini namja cantik itu berhadapan dengannya. Ia menatap tajam kekasihnya. "K-kau... mabuk, eoh?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Ia menepis tangan Yunho kasar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Jung Yunho. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Aku bosan dengan semua aturanmu, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Yunho tercekat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bosan? Ia pun berlari menyusul Jaejoong, namun pintu kamar itu telah di kunci.

"Jae, buka pintunya! Ku mohon! Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

Duagh duagh!

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya, hingga pada akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan memilih meinggalkan apartment Jaejoong.

**A_A**

**YooSu side **

.

Pagi ini, Yoochun sengaja meminta cuti dari cafe. Ia berencana ingin mengajak Junsu jalan-jalan sembari membeli susu kehamilan dan serta beberapa persiapan untuk aegya mereka. Yoochun sudah rapi, ia juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum pergi. Yoochun berjalan menuju kamar Junsu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Benar saja, istri cantiknya itu masih terlelap di atas ranjang.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu lalu duduk di sisi istrinya. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Junsu. "Suie, ireona.."

Tak begitu sulit membangunkan Junsu, terbukti istri cantiknya itu langsung membuka mata sipitnya. Yoochun tersenyum mendapati bibir pout Junsu ketika ia membuka mata.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu belanja perlengkapan aegya, Su-ie."

Junsu menatap Yoochun bingung. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya. "Tidak terlalu cepatkah, kita bahkan belum mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?"

Yoochun tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aniya, kita hanya membeli beberapa perlengkapan saja, sekaligus membeli susu kehamilanmu dan bahan makanan."

"Umm, araseo. Kalau begitu aku mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Nde, aku tunggu di meja makan." Ucap Yoochun lalu berdiri kemudian beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sempat Yoochun keluar dari kamar itu, ia mendengar bunyi gaduh dari kamar mandi Junsu.

"Hoeeek.. hoeeekk.."

Yoochun yang kuatir pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia langsung mendapati istri cantiknya itu sedang berdiri di depan westafel, memuntahkan cairan putih kental dari mulutnya. Yoochun mendekati Junsu dan langsung memijat-mijat tengkuk istrinya. "Gwenchana?" Yoochun menatap kuatir istrinya.

Junsu membersihkan mulutnya dengan handuk yang di gantung di samping westafel. Ia menatap Yoochun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mual."

"Apa kau merasa pusing. Kalau kau tidak kuat, kita sebaiknya membatalkan rencana berbelanja kita. Kau istirahat saja."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tertunduk kecewa. Tadinya ia sangat senang ketika mengetahui akan berjalan-jalan keluar, namun...

Yoochun yang melihat perubahan wajahnya Junsu pun jadi berfikir. Junsu merasa kecewa kenapa? Karena membatalkan acara belanja mereka, kah? Nde, Junsu memang tak pernah mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan secara langsung pada suaminya, dan Yoochun yang juga sudah terbiasa menebak keinginan Junsu lewat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, setelah sarapan dan minum obat, kita pergi belanja." Ucap Yoochun. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi ceria Junsu setelah perkataannya.

**A_A**

Yoochun tersenyum bahagian saat menyaksikan Junsu dengan antusias memilih-milih kaos kaki baby.

"Yoochunnie, menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Gambar donald bebek atau dolphin?" tanya Junsu tanpa sadar telah memanggil nama Yoochun. Karena selama tiga bulan ini, ia tak pernah menyebut nama Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap tak percaya Junsu yang tengah tersenyum di depannya. Terlebih saat Junsu memanggilnya –Yoochunnie. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk Junsu erat. Ia sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia..

"K-kenapa diam saja?"

"Eoh." Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik kaos kaki bayi yang tengah di genggam Junsu. Yoochun mengambi satu kaos kaki lagi, bergambar Mikcy Mouse. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Lagi-lagi Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan malah menambah daftar pilihan. Haish!

Yoochun terkekeh mendapati wajah cemberut namun sangat menggemaskan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli ketiganya, um?"

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Junsu mengangguk semangat. Sementara Yoochun tersenyum bahagia..

**A_A**

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya sembari mencari seseorang. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah caffe, Purple caffe. Jaejoong menyeringai mendapati sesosok yeoja paruh bayah yang menatap angkuh ke arahnya. Jaejoong lalu berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu.

"Hallo, Nyonya Jung." Sapa Jaejoong.

Yeoja yang di panggil nyonya Jung itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. "Duduklah." Ucapnya tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Satu jam yang lalu, ia mendapati telpon dari yeoja di hadapannya ini, meminta untuk mereka bertemu dan berbicara berdua tanpa melibatkan Yunho.

Cukup lama mereka dalam kebisuan seolah ingin saling menebak pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Nyonya Jung, apa yang membuat anda mengundang saya kemari? Maaf, tapi saya tak ingin membuang waktu jika tidak ada yang ingin anda katakan." tanya Jaejoong dengan menyelipkan nada angkuh di sela kalimatnya.

"Tinggalkan Yunho!"

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar perkataan eomma Yunho. Rupanya yeoja gila harta ini sudah mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Jangan dikira Jaejoong tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Yunho, tentu saja mudah baginya untuk mencari tahu tentang itu.

"Hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Nyonya Jung?"

Eomma Yunho menatap tak suka namja cantik yang tengah memamerkan seringainya. Oh ayolah, demi dirinya, Yunho rela meninggalkan tunangannya sendiri. Bukan tak mungkin, Jaejoong bisa membuat Yunho juga meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Meninggalkan Yunho bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku, Nyonya. Muda saja." Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi... tentu saja kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu."

Nyonya Jung sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku akan menyiapkan hal itu. Aku dengar kau ingin melakukan debut sebagai penyanyi. Ceo Cjes adalah teman baikku. Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu padanya."

Jaejoong menyeringai puas. Tentu saja ia tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran nyonya Jung. Soal Yunho? Jaejoong sudah memutuskan ia lebih memilih karirnya dan meninggalkan Yunho. Ia sudah memikirkannya hal ini semalaman. Itulah keputusannya..

"Setuju.." ucap Jaejoong.

**A_A**

Yoochun menekan angka dua sembilan pada lift, yakni lantai dimana mereka tinggal. Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka lantas pulang. Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam lift yang tengah berjalan.

Braak!

Lift yang mereka naiki terguncang dan menyebabkan lift itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Junsu sangat panik dan ketakuan. Apalagi ketika lampu di dalam lift tersebut mati seketika. Kantung belanja di tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Aaaaah!" Junsu menjerit dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun yang juga terlihat cemas di sampingnya. "Hiks hiks.. aku takut. Aku sanga takut gelap.. hiks.." Junsu terisak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun sempat tertegun mendapati sikap spontan Junsu. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar-debar. Junsu memeluknya. "Tenanglah Suie.. kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini.." bisik Yoochun sembari mengelus-elus punggung Junsu, agar istri cantiknya itu lebih tenang.

Lampu lift tersebut kembali menyala.

Deg!

Saat itu lah Junsu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia memeluk Yoochun. Junsu lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya jantungya berdetak kencang. Bahkan pelukan Yunho sekali pun tak pernah membuat jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini.

"Eum, k-ku rasa liftnya macet. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi kita baru bisa keluar dari sini." ucap Yoochun dengan nada gugup.

Bruuk! Lift kembali berguncang dan membuat lampu mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Junsu kembali panik dan mulai sesegukan. Dia benar-benar takut kegelapan. "Hiks.. k-kenapa lampunya mati lagi.."

Sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel Yoochun kini menjadi sumber penerang di dalam kotak lift itu. Samar-samar Yoochun bisa melihat Junsu ketakutan. Perlahan ia mendekati Junsu.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" ia menatap lekat wajah Junsu yang nampak samar-samar. "... a-aku.. hanya ingin mengurangi rasa takutmu." Ucap Yoochun sedikit ragu. Ia mungkin akan di tolak Junsu.

Tak ada jawaban. Junsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yoochun. Yoochun tahu, sikap diam Junsu ia artikan sebagai penolakan. "Tenanglah, aku akan terus menghidupkan ponselku agar ruangan ini tak gelap."

"Peluk aku.. k-ku mohon." Suara serak Junsu terdengar jelas oleh Yoochun. Itu adalah kalimat paling membahagiakan yang ia dengar hari ini. Perlahan ia membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat istrinya.. pelukan yang akan membuat Junsu hangat dan nyaman. Membuat Junsu tak lagi merasa takut.

Lagi, Junsu mendapati jantungnya berdetak kencang kala ia merasa tangan kekar Yoochun mendekapnya. Nyaman dan hangat... benar saja, entah kemana rasa takut tadi. Junsu bahkan merasa tak memerlukan cahaya lagi.

'_Rasanya, aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan berada disisimu selamanya_

_Memelukmu erat dan semakin erat_

_Aku hanya punya cinta dan sebuah kepercayaan_

_Bahwa suatu hari nanti, kau bisa membalas persaanku._'

**-TBC-**

_**At padang, January, 22th 2014**_

**NB/ adegan flashback waktu SHS itu di angkat dr adegan film crazy love yg pernah gue tonton. Hahaha~ V_V**

**Btw ini semakin menarik apa membosankan ya ._. terlalu lamakah proses Junsu mencintai Yoochun? ? Setelah ini tentu saja ada lagi penghalang Yoochun buat dapatin hati Junsu._.**

**ini udh di edit loh ._. klo msh typo hrp mklum nde ._.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**#IDS2/ Chapter 7**

"Peluk aku.. k-ku mohon." Suara serak Junsu terdengar jelas oleh Yoochun. Itu adalah kalimat paling membahagiakan yang ia dengar hari ini. Perlahan ia membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat istrinya.. pelukan yang akan membuat Junsu hangat dan nyaman. Membuat Junsu tak lagi merasa takut.

Lagi, Junsu mendapati jantungnya berdetak kencang kala ia merasa tangan kekar Yoochun mendekapnya. Nyaman dan hangat... benar saja, entah kemana rasa takut tadi. Junsu bahkan merasa tak memerlukan cahaya lagi.

**YooSu side**

Setelah Junsu tenang dan tidak lagi ketakutan, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu, Yoochun segera mencari tombol interphone. Hingga ia bisa terhubung dengan teknisi gedung untuk segera mengeluarkan mereka dari lift. Sepertinya lampu darurat dalam lift ini juga mengalami masalah.

Yoochun bisa merasakan tangan Junsu meremas kemeja belakangnya. Apa Junsu kembali merasa ketakutan? "Sampai kapan kita terjebak disini?" tanya Junsu.

"Tenanglah, teknisinya sedang menangani lift ini. Sebentar lagi kita bisa keluar." Jawab Yoochun sembari mengelus pelan punggung Junsu, agar istri cantiknya kembali tenang.

Yoochun menatap lekat wajah Junsu yang terlihat samar oleh cahaya yang berasal dari ponselnya. 'Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin terlalu cepat keluar dari sini jika bisa berada begitu dekat denganmu seperti ini.'

"A-aku..." Junsu bergerak-gerak gelisa di pelukan Yoochun.

"Su, kau kenapa?" Yoochun menjadi kuatir mendapati kepala Junsu yang terus menerus bergerak di dadanya.

"P-pusing.."

"Mwooo?"Yoochun menjadi sangat panik. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya. Ia kembali menekan tombol interphone. "Hallo! Siapapun, cepatlah tolong kami. Istriku sakit. Tolong cepat keluarkan kami sekarang juga!" Yoochun berteriak sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu.

"S-suie, bertahanlah ku mohon!"

Sekali lagi Yoochun menekan tombol interphone. "Ku mohon cepatlah tolong kami!"

Yoochun mengelus punggung Junsu, mungkin saja bisa menguragi sakit istrinya.

Menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, seorang teknisi masuk dari sebuah lubang dari atap lift tersebut. Ia melompat hingga kini berada di samping Yoochun dan Junsu. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." teknisi itu membungkuk pada Yoochun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ku mohon cepat keluar kami. Istriku sedang sakit."

Teknisi itu mengangguk kemudian langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memakai sebuah senter kepala untuk yang di gunakan sebagai penerang. Sementara Yoochun hanya bisa terus memeluk erat Junsu yang nampak mulai tenang.

"Suie, apa masih pusing?"

"Nde.." ucap Junsu pelan.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita keluar dari ini."

Junsu tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing dan mual.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu.. Ting! Pintu lift terbuka juga. "Sekarang kalian bisa keluar. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." ucap teknisi itu sebelum Yoochun dan Junsu keluar dari lift. Yoochun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Suie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Junsu sama sekali tak merespon. Yoochun meraba kening istrinya, mau memastikan apa kepala Junsu masih pusing? "O-omo, panas sekali. Kau demam?" Yoochun kembali panik. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengendong tubuh Junsu berlari keluar lift. Yoochun berlari menuju tangga. Mereka berhenti di lantai sepuluh ketika lift macet, dan ia harus melewati sembilan lantai lagi. (Kemarin itu ralat, mksdnya lntai 19 bkn 29)

Keringat mengucur di wajah tampan Yoochun yang nampak sangat kelelahan menggendong Junsu dari lantai sepulu menuju lantai sembilan belas. Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar Junsu. Yoochun membaringkan Junsu di kasurnya, melepaskan sepatu serta celana dan jaket Junsu, lalu ia berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat penurun panas serta kompres buat Junsu.

Yoochun mengompres kening Junsu dengan hati-hati. Sepanjang malam iya terus berada di samping Junsu, sesekali ia terjaga untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Junsu. Yoochun bahkan lupa kalau dirinya sedari tadi belum berganti pakaian. Ia tertidur di samping istrinya

Yoochun bangkit dari posisinya terduduk dengan kepala di rebahkan di kasur Junsu. Ia terbangun dan melirik jam, pukul 02.27 pagi. Yoochun kembali meraba kening Junsu, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Yoochun merundukkan dirinya lalu mencium sekilas kening Junsu. Lalu ia beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

Pagi sudah menjelang, Junsu mulai membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari masuk di cela jendela kamarnya. "Eunghh.."

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat, senyum hangat Yoochun. Tanpa Junsu sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk ukiran senyum hangat, membalas senyum namja yang di depannya kini.

"Pagi, Suie. Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

Junsu baru saja ingin menjawab, namun suara namja lebih dulu terdengar. "Ah, ya. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu, sekarang makanlah. Dari semalam, kau belum makan."

Padahal sendirinya Yoochun belum makan, namun ia terlalu memikirkan istrinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Junsu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya perlahan.

Yoochun duduk di samping Junsu, lalu mulai menyuapi bubur yang ia buatkan. Suasana tak begitu canggung seperti biasanya. Karena senyum itu terus terukir di bibir keduanya. Mereka saling menatap dalam kehangatan. Yoochun juga bisa melihat, tak ada lagi tatapan benci Junsu padanya.

Apa itu pertanda, ia sudah berhasil menempati hati istrinya sekarang?

Tak sadar karena lamunannya, bubur di dalam mangkuk tadi habis oleh Junsu. "Ya, kau lapar atau rakus, eoh?" canda Yoochun sembari tertawa kecil.

"Mwoo?" Junsu mendelik, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "I-ini karena aku makan untuk dua orang." Jawab Junsu beralasan. "Lihatlah aegya, appa meledek eomma."

Yoochun kembali tertawa. "Ya, ku rasa aegya setuju kalau eomma rakus." Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junsu. "Buktinya, pipimu sangat chubby." Ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Junsu.

"Y-yak! Yoochun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Junsu kembali men-deathglare. "Kau kira kau tidak chubby, eoh!" balasnya juga sembari mencubit pipi Yoochun.

Deg!

Jantung keduanya bergetak kencang. Junsu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoochun, begitu pula dengan Yoochun. Suasana kembali menjadi canggung setelah itu. Yoochun kembali tersenyum dan sesekali melirik Junsu dan ia berani bersumpah jika ia melihat dengan jelas pipi merah merona Junsu.

Yoochun memberanikan diri meraih tangan Junsu kemudian meraih dagu Junsu agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia menatap intens istrinya. Menghela napas sejenak. "S-suie.."

Junsu hanya mematung memandangi Yoochun, sembari menunggu kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari bibir suaminya itu. Atau menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Yoochun padanya.

Tak ada kalimat yang terucap, hanya saja.. Yoochun terus mengeliminasi jarak keduanya hingga kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yoochun.

Mata Junsu terpejam, membiarkan sesuatu yang lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Junsu tak menolak saat Yoochun menuntunnya dengan ciuman lembut. Hatinya justru bergetar ketika merasakan benda kenyal itu terus mengeksplor bibir ranumnya, mencoba mencari cela untuk memasuki mulutnya, bertemu dengan lidahnya. Pada akhirnya, Junsu juga mengikuti hatinya. Bahkan tangannya terulur melingkar di leher Yoochun ketika lidah hangat Yoochun kini sudah berhasil mengajak lidahnya ikut bergerak mengikuti irama permainan. Hingga bunyi decakan itu terdengar.. "Eumhcckpphh.."

Junsu sadar, ia menarik tengkuk Yoochun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menurut dengan patuhnya ketika Yoochun menuntunnya kembali berbaring di kasur, hingga suaminya itu kini berada di atasnya, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, Yoochun merasakan tangan mungil Junsu memukul dadanya. Mau tak mau ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Hoshh.. hoshh.." Napas keduanya memburu.

Keduanya kembali saling menatap. Hingga kini –mungkin mereka benar-benar tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terutama Yoochun. Ia menjadi takut bila Junsu akan marah padanya. Ia pun buru-buru beranjak dari atas tubuh Junsu.

"M-mianhae." Yoochun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Junsu, namun tertahan ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang..

"Pabbo! mengapa harus minta maaf? Kita tidak melakukan dosa atau pun kesalahan, ani?"

Yoochun terkejut mendengar ucapan Junsu. Apa ini artinya?

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Junsu, tanpa ragu, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Junsu dan membawa namja itu ke pelukannya.

"Apa ini artinya... k-kau menerimaku, Suie?" ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Junsu, dan mendengarkan jawaban Junsu.

Junsu tertegun. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini ia memikirkan tentang hal ini. Tentang ia dan Yoochun. Tentang pernikahan mereka. Terutama tentang aegya mereka.

Junsu menangguk lemah. "Nde, aku akan belajar menerima dan mencintaimu sebagai suamiku, Yoochunnie."

Yoochun ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Ia kembali memeluk Junsu erat. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan. "Gomawo Suie.. jeongmal gomawo.. baby.. Saranghae.."

Junsu membalas pelukan Yoochun, namun tak membalas ucapan cintanya. "Mianhae, aku akan membalas ucapanmu.. jika di hatiku benar-benar telah tumbuh rasa itu untukmu."

"Araseo.. aku akan menunggu untuk itu.."

**YunJae side**

.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di Paradise Club (?), tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tempat di mana semua ikatan terlarang itu di mulai. Dan mungkin tempat dimana kehancuran itu akan di mulai, bagi Yuno.

Namun, yang terlintas di benak Yunho saat ini adalah ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang beberapa waktu ini memburuk. Ia tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong begitu saja, terlebih setelah semua pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Yunho tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong memasuki pintu club, namun senyum itu memudar ketika seseorang merangkul Jaejoong, dan namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu justru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja itu.

"J-jae..."

Jaejoong dan namja yang merangkulnya kini duduk di hadapan Yunho yang menatap mereka tak berkedip. "Yunho-ah, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Jaejoong mengisyaratkan pada namja tadi untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho. Namja itu menurut. Yunho ingat, namja itu adalah namja yang sama yang dulu mengantar Jaejoong ke apartmentnya.

"J-jaejoong-ah.."

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Ia mengerti tatapan Yunho yang menuntut penjelasan. "Kita berakhir.. Yunho!"

Yunho tercekat mendengar kalimat itu. Rasanya, kalimat itu tak asing baginya. Ia pernah juga mengucapkannya.

"J-jae, k-kau bicara apa, eoh? K-kau pasti bercanda, iyakan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Ani, aku sudah memutuskannya Yunho. Kita putus.."

Yunho mulai kehilangan kendali. "Wae?" napasnya memburu. "WAE JAE? Setelah semua yang ku lakukanm kenapa kau?"

"Mianhae Yun, setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kau.. adalah penghalang terbesarku untuk meraih impianku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan impianku. Jadi ku putuskan untuk melepakanmu saja." Ucap Jaejoong, begitu enteng mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Yunho terpuruk dan terjatuh di dasar jurang terdalam. Tanpa penyesalan..

Jaejoong merasa tak ada respon dari namja yang sudah di anggapnya resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu, meski Yunho belum menyetujuinya. "Mian Yunho.. aku tahu ini kejam, tapi aku harus memilih dan harus ada yang ku korbankan.."

Yunho tak lagi bersuara. Otaknya tak lagi dapat berfikir, bahkan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan. Pikirannya melayang pada suatu memori yang membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar pantas ia pilih, seharusnya, saat Junsu dan Jaejoong berada di tempat yang berbeda, menunggunya, dan saat itu.. ia memilih..

'Junsu.. kita berakhir.' Inikah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk sebuah pengkhianatan.

Sore ini Yoochun pulang cepat dari cafe karena ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan istrinya. Usia kandungan Junsu kini sudah menginjak angka tujuh bulan, dan itu berarti sudah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu semenjak Junsu mengatakan kalau 'ia akan belajar menerima dan mencintai Yoochun sebagai suaminya'.

Yoochun keluar dari taksi dengan terburu-buru lalu memasuki apartmentnya dan Junsu. Benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat wajah cantik istrinya.

"Tadaimaa~" ucap Yoochun. Namun ia tak mendengar sambutan Junsu seperti biasanya. Kemana istri cantiknya itu?

Yoochun memilih langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Nde, karena keduanya kini sudah tidur di kamar yang sama. Istrinya juga tak ada di kamar rupanya, namun samar-samar Yoochun bisa mendengar gemercik air di kamar mandi. Pasti Junsu sedang mandi. Pikir Yoochun.

Terlintas di benak Yoochun untuk masuk ke dalam dan sekedar menggoda istrinya, namun pikiran itu segera di tepisnya. Sekali lagi, ia tak mau menyentuh Junsu sebelum Junsu yang memintanya. Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum Junsu mencintainya. Ia tak ingin Junsu hanya sekedar menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai istri, inginnya Junsu juga melakukan itu karena cinta, bukan sekedar kewajiban.

Sementara di dalam, Junsu sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia memakai bathrub biru muda yang terlihat sangat manis, dengan perut besarnya. Pakaian itu mengekspos dada serta paha mulusnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau suaminya sudah pulang, sengaja mandi lalu memakai bathrub sexy untuk memancing Yoochun?

Junsu sudah berusaha membuka 'cela' agar Yoochun menyentuhnya. Namun sampai detik ini, mereka hanya sampai pada tahap berciuman. Tak lebih. Sementara Junsu ingin Yoochun melakukan itu, ia merasa berdosa sudah mengabaikan Yoochun selama ini. Ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik, dan ingin memenuhi kewajiban sebagai istri.

Tapi mengapa Yoochun seolah enggan melakukan itu? apa Yoochu tak menginginkannya? Bukankah Yoochun mencintainya?

Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan suaminya itu?

Pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di benak Junsu, tanpa ia tahu jawabannya.

Ceklek!

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Junsu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Nde.. aku sengaja mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku dengan cepat agar bisa cepat pulang bertemu dengan istriku yang cantik dan aegya." Ucap Yoochun yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Junsu. Ia mengambil alih handuk di tangan Junsu, kemudian mengeringkan rambut istrinya.

Junsu tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Yoochun. "Haish! Gombal.."

Yoochun menangkup pipi Junsu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu sedikit merundukkan dirinya untuk mencium Junsu. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan bergairah. Namun selalu ber-ending Yoochun melepaskan begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang hanya bisa terpaku. Lagi-lagi dengan pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Chunnie?" Junsu menahan tangan Yoochun yang hendak masuk kekamar mandi.

"Nde?" Yoochun membalikkan badannya menghadap Junsu.

Junsu menunduk. Haruskah ia menanyakan hal ini? Ck! Bukankah ini terlihat sepertinya ia yang sangat menginginkan Yoochun. "A-aniya. Aku siapkan makan untukmu, nde."

"Nde, gomawo baby.." ucap Yoochun sembari mengelus pipi Junsu lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Mereka saling tak jujur dan terbuka. Membuat tembok pembatas yang tak terlihat, yang justru membuat perasaan cinta itu tak tersampaikan..

Karena bila ada pembatas di antara mereka, akan ada cela untuk seseorang berada disana.. dan membuat pembatas itu menjadi jarak yang akan semakin menjauh..

Setelah memarkir mobil, Yoochun terlebih dahulu keluar lalu membukakan pintu untuk istrinya. Keduanya kini berada di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Yoochun membantu Junsu berjalan, ia sedikit kesusahan mengingat kini perutnya sudah sangat besar. Di depan pintu Kim eomma sudah menyambut anak serta menantunya itu.

"Eomma, bogoshippo.." manja Junsu pada eommanya. Pasangan eomma-anak itu pun saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

Selanjutnya mereka menuju halaman rumah keluarga Kim, dimana di sana sudah ada Mr. & Mrs. Jung beserta Yunho. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perkawinan Kim appa dan eomma, dan mereka mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang keluarga Jung dan membuat pesta Barbeque.

Sebenarnya Yoochun tak nyaman ketika berada di tengah keluarga Jung, terutama Mrs. Jung yang terus menatapnya tak suka. Bibi-nya itu masih menganggap Yoochun sengaja merebut Junsu dari Yunho, dengan tujuan agar Yoochun bisa menguasahi harta keluarga Kim. Jangan salah, Yoochun pernah secara langsung mendapat tuduhan itu dari Mrs. Jung.

Belum lagi ia bisa melihat, Yunho dan Junsu terkadang saling melirik. Di saat itulah, Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha membuat perhatian Junsu teralih padanya.

Percakapan antara dua keluarga besar itu terus berlanjut. Sesekali mereka membicarakan tentang masa kecil Yunho dan Junsu. Dalam hal ini, Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hah, padahal dulunya aku pernah mengkhayal, bagaimana wajah anak Yunho dan Junsu kalau mereka menikah. Pasti sangat tampan dan cantik, seperti Yunho dan Junsu." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan sengaja menatap tajam kearah Yoochun.

Mr. Jung menatap tajam istrinya, namun di acuhkan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu. Yunho hanya memasang fokerface-nya.

Sementara Yoochun mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha tak terpancing emosi atas ucapan bibi-nya itu. "Chunnie.." Junsu yang mengerti situasi itu segera menyematkan jemarinya dengan tangan Yoochun, membuat suaminya kini memandangnya. Junsu tersenyum hangat. Yoochun balas tersenyum, hingga emosinya mereda begitu saja.

Mr. Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Sementara Kim eomma berusaha mencairkan situasi yang menegangkan itu. "Ah, nde. Ku rasa anak Yoochun dan Junsu nanti juga pasti sangat lucu. Pipinya pasti chubby, seperti kedua orang tuanya.. aku benar-benar tak sabar, ingin cucuku segera lahir."

"Benar yeobbo, aku ingin segera bermain dengan cucuku.." timpal Kim appa.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah, anakmu yeoja apa namja?" kali ini Mr. Jung yang bertanya. Pamannya ini memang berbeda dengan bibinya dan juga Yunho. Dia sangat baik pada Yoochun dan Yoohwan.

"Sampai saat ini, kami sengaja merahasiakannya paman. Biar nanti menjadi kejutan.."

"Tapi aku ingin punya cucu yeoja.." timpal Kim Eomma.

"Ah yeobo, aku ingin namja.." kali ini Kim appa tak mau kalah.

Semua orang di tempat itu berbagi kebahagiaan, kecuali Mrs. Jung yang nampak jengah melihat kebahagian yang ia anggap seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan Yunho. Sementara Yunho, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia iri setiap kali melihat tawa Yoochun dan Junsu.

Menyesalkah?

Bukankah seharusnya ia yang berada di sana? Kalau saja ia tidak pernah melakukan skenario bodoh yang justru membawanya dalam penyesalan.

"Yoochun-ah, setelah Junsu melahirkan, kau dan Junsu lebih baik tinggal di rumah ini saja nde. Bukankah kalian harus melanjutkan kuliah? Jadi, biar eomma yang akan menjaga aegya kalian." Ucap Kim eomma menatap anak serta menantunya.

"Benar, Yoochun.." kali ini Kim appa menatap Yoochun. Tatapan serius. "Aku dan istriku juga Junsu sudah membicarakan hal ini, setelah kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu, aku akan menyerahkan kepemimpinan Xiah Corp padamu. Karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya pada anak manja itu. Bisa-bisa perusahaanku hancur dalam sehari olehnya." Canda Kim appa yang di hadiahkan bibir pout anak tunggalnya.

Yoochun menatap shock appa mertuanya. Tak percaya, tentu saja.. begitu pula dengan Mrs. Jung yang kini membulatkan matanya. Sementara Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum.

"T-tapi.." Yoochun menghelan napas, ia menatap Junsu yang kini tersenyum padanya. "A-aku.."

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Yoochun-ah. Aku sudah mendengar kemampuanmu dari pamanmu dan juga Junsu, dan tentu saja aku sudah menyelidikinya sendiri. Aku percaya padamu. Aku bisa memimpin Xiah Corp serta membahagiakan Junsu kami." Kim appa menatap lembut menantunya.

Yoochun merasakan genggaman tangan Junsu semakin erat. Ia juga mendapatkan tatapan hangat dari Kim eomma serta pamannya, kecuali bibinya yang kini menatapnya benci. Serta Yunho yang menatapnya sinis.

Yoochun sama sekali tak peduli dengan dua orang yang seperti tak menerima kebahagiannya itu. Ia justru semakin yakin, ia harus melindungi Junsu dari orang seperti Mrs. Jung.

"Aku akan berusaha, appa, eomma..."

Yunho menatap nanar ketika melihat Yoochun yang tengah menyuapi Junsu, sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bahagia. Tangannya menggempal.

"Sekarang kau menyesal setelah namja itu mencampakkanmu, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tercekat mendegar ucapan eommanya –yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Darimana eommanya tahu tentang Jaejoong?

"Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana eomma tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho. Sekarang yang paling penting, pikirkan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan sesuatu itu sesuai pada tempatnya!"

"A-apa maksud eomma?"

Mrs. Jung menatap jengah putranya. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar telah membuat putranya tak bisa berfikir dengan benar. "Yang seharusnya memimpin Xiah Corp adalah kau, bukan Yoochun, dan yang seharusnya berada di sisi Junsu adalah dirimu, bukan Yoochun!"

"T-tapi eomma.."

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, eoh?"

Merebutnya? Bukankah dulu Yunho yang menyerahkan Junsu pada Yoochun. Haruskan ia merebut kembali sesuatu yang sudah ia berikan pada orang lain?

"Percayalah Yunho, sampai saat ini, Junsu tidak pernah mencintai Yoochun. Eomma bisa melihat dari tatapan mata Junsu, ia masih mencintaimu."

Yunho terpaku. Benarkah Junsu masih mencintainya? Kalau memang benar, ia ingin kembali merebut Junsu dari Yoochun. Merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Junsu yang tengah duduk sendirian. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Junsu duduk di teras menunggu Yoochun.

"Hai Su-ie.." sapa Yunho lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junsu.

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho. Ia terlihat gugup. Sikap gugup itulah yang justru membuat Yunho meyakini kalau Junsu masih mencintainya.

Entahlah, Junsu sendiri tak yakin itu cinta ataukah perasaan bersalah. Karena sampai detik ini, yang ia tahu ia lah yang mengkhianati cinta Yunho.

"H-hai.. Y-yu..nho.."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak perlu segugup itu Su, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok.. aku baik-baik saja. Selama melihatmu bisa bahagia. Tidak masalah kau bersama orang lain.."

Junsu tertunduk. Ia berharap Yunho tak lagi mengungkit masa lalu. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali membenci Yoochun.

"Hah, ku harap kau bisa memaafkan Yoochun dan melupakan tentang malam itu-"

"Cukup!" Junsu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, Yunhho." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang nampak menyeringai.

Yunho tahu, titik kelemahan hubungan mereka.. sangat mudah di hancurkan..

Yoochun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim, ia dari mobil Junsu yang terparkir di garasi untuk mengambil susu Junsu yang tertinggal di mobil. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Yunho menahan bahunya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?"

Yoochun ingin mengabaikan Yunho, namun sepupunya itu menahan tangannya lalu menarik Yoochun ke balik pintu. Mereka berada di luar kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya hyung?"

Yunho menyeringai. Ck! To the point sekali! "Setelah anak kalian lahir, tinggalkan Junsu!"

Yoochun mendengus kesal. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menghajar Yunho untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang ia tahan selama ini. Namun, lagi-lagi Yoochun memilih mengalah pada emosinya. Bukan berarti ia lemah. Hanya saja, ia mengalah untuk memenangkan Junsu-nya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, eoh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku meniduri Junsu agar hubungan kalian berakhir lalu kau bisa bersama Jaejoong. Lalu, mengapa-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Yunho membungkam mulut Yoochun sebelum adiknya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dengar Yoochun, kau tahu akibatnya kalau sampai ucapanmu tadi terdengar atau di ketahui orang lain, ani?"

Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi, hanya bisa mengancam, dan sayangnya ancaman itu adalah kartu as Yunho untuk melumpuhkan Yoochun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendirikan, Yoochun. Bagaimana cara Junsu menatapku. Tatapannya menunjukkan, kalau dia masih mencintaiku. Jadi, ku harap kau mengerti dan rela untuk melepaskannya!"

Yoochun tersenyum mengejek. Percaya diri sekali! "Begini saja, Jung Yunho. Jangan jadi pengecut dengan hanya bisa mengancamku! Aku pastikan rahasia busukmu tidak akan bocor pada Junsu, dengan satu syarat."

Yunho menatap tak percaya sepupunya yang kini sudah berani melawannya. "Kau jangan main-main denganku, Park!"

"Aku tidak main-main. Kau juga punya rahasia, ani?" Yoochun sengaja membuat Yunho terjebak oleh permainanya, kali ini. Ia tak lagi mau mengalah.

"Apa maumu?" Yunho mulai terpancing rupanya.

"Kau boleh merebut Junsu kalau kau bisa, dan biarkan aku juga memperjuangkan Junsu tetap berada di sisiku. Dengan cara namja! Bagaimana?"

Yunho mencengkram kerah baju Yoochun. "Kau menantangku, Park?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Kalau Junsu lebih memilih di sisiku, ku harap kau berhenti mengacaukan rumah tanggaku dan jangan pernah mengganggu Yoohwan. Tapi kalau Junsu memilih di sisimu, aku berjanji aku akan meninggalkannya, selamanya.."

Kali ini Yunho tertawa mengejek. "Percaya diri sekali. Baiklah, aku setuju!"

Yoochun menepis tangan Yunho yang mencengkram kerah bajunya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim.

Yunho menyeringai licik menatap kepergian adik sepupunya itu. "Kau lupa, kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa, Park!"

**-TBC-**

**thx buat all readers xD**

**maaf klo ada typo, ga sempat edit lagi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**#IDS2/ Chapter 8**

.

.

Tok tok!

Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu. Keduanya masih berada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Appa dan eomma Kim meminta Junsu dan Yoochun menginap malam ini.

"Su-ie, apa kau di dalam?"

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Yoochun pun akhirnya langsung memasuki kamar istrinya yang ternyata tak di kunci. Ternyata Junsu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, ia pun langsung menghampiri Junsu.

Junsu berdiri di balkon rumahnya, dari sini ia dapat melihat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung serta Yunho berpamitan pulang dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Deg! Junsu terkejut ketika Yunho memandangnya. Ia menjadi gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dari bawah, Yunho tersenyum licik. 'Aku akan merebutmu kembali, Junsu.'

Yunho terus menatapnya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan beranjak dari balkon kembali masuk ke kamar. Namun ternyata Yoochun sudah berada di belakangnya, dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Junsu yakin Yoochun tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang baru saja ia lakukan. Karena ia bisa melihat gurat kecewa dari tatapan Yoochun.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya..

"Katakan, a-apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasuki hatimu, Junsu? Kalau memang tidak ada cela untukku, aku akan mundur Su."

"..." Junsu menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Yoochun.

"Jangan membuatku berharap terlalu banyak Su. Aku memang berjuang untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita. Tapi.." jeda sejenak. "Aku akan mundur kalau kau ingin kembali bersamanya."

Junsu meremas ujung piama tidurnya. Ia masih menunduk dan tak berani menatap Yoochun.

"Su-ie.." Yoochun melangkah maju mendekati istrinya lalu membawa Junsu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau tahu Su.. aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sebelum kau dimiliki Yunho hyung. Aku.. hanya sedikit terlambat dulu.."

"Tapi ternyata Tuhan menyatukan kita dengan cara yang tak pernah kita tahu, Su. Aku.. akan terus mempertahankan pernikahan kita sampai akhir.. tapi kalau suatu hari nanti, kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku berjanji.. tapi.. sebelum itu, tolong beri aku kesempatan, Su. Buka hatimu untukku.." Yoochun mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"M-mianhae.. mianhae Yoochun-ah..hiks.." Junsu bergetar di dalam pelukan Yoochun.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Junsu dengan kedua tangannya. "Untuk apa minta maaf, hm?"

"Untuk semuanya.. dan untuk empat tahun yang lalu.."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Empat tahun yang lalu?"

Junsu tertunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Kesalahanku padamu.. D-dulu aku.. sudah memamfaatkanmu untuk mendekati Yunho."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Apa kau pikir itu kesalahan, hm. Kalau begitu ku pikir itu kesalahan terindahmu. Karena dengan melakukan kesalahan itu, kita bisa berkenalan.." canda Yoochun.

Junsu ikut tersenyum mengingat masa lalu itu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Aku merindukan haranggie. Dimana haranggie sekarang?"

"Di suatu tempat. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu melihatnya."

Junsu tersenyum, lagi.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam. Junsu tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Sementara Yoochun yang berbaring di sampingnya sudah terlelap.

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap wajah damai Yoochun yang tengah tertidur pulas.

_Aku.. akan terus mempertahankan pernikahan kita sampai akhir.. tapi kalau suatu hari nanti, kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku berjanji.. tapi.. sebelum itu, tolong beri aku kesempatan, Su. Buka hatimu untukku.. _Lagi-lagi, ia teringat ucapan Yoochun.

Junsu memang tak bisa membohongi hatinya, kalau ia juga mulai merasa nyaman berada disisi namja yang kini menjadi suaminya. Namun ia juga tak bisa mengelak, jantungnya masih berdebar kala Yunho menatapnya.

Ada sisi hatinya ingin kembali meraih cintanya yang dulu. Namun ketika ia mengingat sosok yang sudah bernyawa di dalam perutnya, Junsu ingin bertahan di sisi Yoochun.

Junsu kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping Yoochun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoochun. Chu~ lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Yoochun. Junsu berusaha meyakinkan hatinya, kalau yang terbaik adalah.. ia tetap bersama Yoochun dan aegya mereka.

Junsu memandangi lekat wajah Yoochun. Ia lalu meraba perutnya. "Aigooo, aegya.. ternyata uri appa sangat tampan.. hihiii.." Junsu cekikikan. Tangannya kini terulur mengelus pipi chubby Yoochun. Lalu jari lentiknya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah tampan itu. Hingga ia berhenti di bibi Yoochun. Sepertinya ia ingin mengecup sekali lagi bibir itu.

Junsu menangkat wajahnya menuju bibir Yoochun, tanpa ragu ia mulai mengecup bibir Yoochun sekilas lalu menjauhkan bibirnya, namun ternyata tangan Yoochun sudah lebih dulu menahan tengkuknya. Yoochun menarik Junsu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Junsu membulatkan matanya, ternyata Yoochun terbangun. Atau sebenarnya sedari tadi Yoochun tak tidur? Aigoo, kalau benar, berarti Yoochun tahu apa yang telah ia lalukan dan ucapkan. Junsu memerah karena malu.

Perlahan, Yoochun membalikkan tubuh mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya hingga kini ia menindih Junsu. Ciuman lembut itu terlepas mengingat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Yoochun meraba perut besar Junsu. "Aigooo, ada yang diam-diam mencium appa, aegya.." canda Yoochun, membuat Junsu memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Junsu yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"C-chunnie, menyingkirlah. Aku mau tidur.." rengek Junsu.

"Mwo, tidur? Setelah membangunkanku, eoh?"

Junsu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yoochun. "Lalu, aku harus bagaiman, hm?" ucapnya sambil kembali mengelus bibir Yoochun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau menggodaku, eoh?" ucap Yoochun lalu menggigit pelan telunjuk Junsu.

Junsu mengedipkan matanya. "Menurutmu?" ia menarik telunjuknya dari mulut Yoochun lalu menjilatnya seduktive.

Yoochun menyematkan jemarinya dengan tangan Junsu, lalu merunduk di dekat telinga Junsu. "Junsuie, jeongmal saranghae.." bisik Yoochun.

Junsu menutup matanya, meyakinkan dirinya untuk membalas kalimat cinta suaminya. Ia kembali membuka mata dan membalas tatapan Yoochun. "N-nado.. saranghae.."

Junsu sendiri tak yakin akan ucapannya, tapi saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia merasa bahagia..

Yoochun kembali membawanya dalam ciuman lembut, dan malam itu.. untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka menyatu dan saling berbagi kehangatan..

.

** _ skip/lagi ga mood bikin lemon/V_V**

**.**

**At Rising Sun Cafe**

.

Junsu duduk manis di salah satu kursi di cafe tempat suaminya bekerja. Hari ini ia bersikeras ingin ikut suaminya bekerja. Suaminya tengah memonitori para kariawan yang sedang bekerja, sedangkan Junsu hanya sibuk memandangi kesibukan suaminya.

Sesekali mereka saling melirik dan tersenyum. Tak jarang Yoochun mengedipkan matanya, membuat pipi Junsu memerah.

Sore sudah menjelang, pekerjaan Yoochun sudah hampir selesai. Ia melihat Junsu yang benar-benar jenuh menunggunya bekerja. Ia pun menghampiri istrinya yang sudah merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hei, baby.." sapa Yoochun sembari mengelus rambut Junsu.

"Hm, Chunnie. Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Junsu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Nde.. Jja~ kita pulang.."

"Ehem ehemm!" Baru saja Yoochun hendak meraih tangan Junsu, Jiyong sudah duduk di hadapan mereka sembari tersenyum menggoda. "Aigoo, romantis sekali.."

Junsu tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Jiyong.

"O-omona! Kau memang sangat manis, Suie. Pantas saja Yoochun tergila-gila denganmu." Ucap Jiyong lagi sembari mencubit gemas pipi Junsu.

Hal itu mendapat deathglare dari sahabatnya. "Ya! Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Kwon Jiyong?" Yoochun menepis tangan Jiyong dari pipi Junsu.

Jiyong tak mengindahkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu Su, dulu Yoochun itu suka diam-diam menatapmu dari jauh. Hahahaa!"

"KWON JIYONG! Tutup mulutmu!" kali ini Yoochun mendekap mulut Jiyong.

"Eumpphh!" Jiyong menepis tangan Yoochun dari mulutnya. "Aish, kau ingin membunuhku, jidat!"

"Ck! Kalau tidak mau ku bunuh, tutup mulutmu!"

Jiyong menatap tajam sahabatnya, lalu beralih pada Junsu yang hanya berkedip-kedip menyaksikan 'kemesraan' dua sahabat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari terus menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil Yoochun dan Jiyong.

Sementara di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka berada, seseorang tengah menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan –tak suka.

.

Yoochun duduk di kursi, di balkon kamarnya dan Junsu, sementara istrinya tengah duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Junsu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yoochun, sementara Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu.

Yoochun menarik dagu Junsu, lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya. Mereka berciuman mesra..

"Mau berjanji satu hal?" Yoochun menatap intens kedua mata sipit Junsu.

"Berjanji tentang apa?"

"Berjanjilah.. untuk selalu percaya padaku.."

Junsu terdiam sejenak lalu menangguk dan tersenyum. "Nde, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Junsu menyandar kepalanya di pundak Yoochun, dan suaminya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

Yunho menatap iritasi pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini. Junsu mengantar Yoochun ketika suaminya itu hendak pergi ke kantor. Sudah beberapa hari ini Junsu memaksa Yoochun memakai mobilnya, dan Yoochun pun tak lagi menolak.

Yoochun mencium kening Junsu sebelum ia masuk ke mobil. Setelah berpamitan, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung apartment tempat mereka tinggal, meninggalkan Junsu yang masih melambai kearah suaminya.

Setelah mobil itu benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan Junsu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Yunho di seberang jalan. Untuk beberapa saat, pasangan –mantan kekasih itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing.

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di jok mobil Yunho yang terparkir di depan apartmentnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang kini juga menatapnya.

Junsu menarik napas lalu kembali menghembuskannya. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan, Yunho-ah." Junsu sudah bertekad mengubur masa lalunya bersama Yunho dan memulai kisah barunya bersama Yoochun. Untuk itu, ia perlu bicara dengan mantan tunangannya itu.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia terus diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu.

Junsu tertunduk, berusaha meyakinkah hatinya kalau keputusan ini yang terbaik. "Aku minta maaf Yunho, atas semua yang telah terjadi."

"Su-"

"Ani, tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau dan juga Yoochun. Aku telah banyak menyakiti kalian berdua. Mungkin awalnya aku tidak bisa menerima takdirku bersama Yoochun, tapi sekarang.. semua telah berbeda.. Yoochun sangat bertanggung jawab dan menyayangiku. Aku yakin aku bahagia bila terus bersamanya. Karena itu.. aku ingin menghapus perasaanku padamu. Kau juga begitu, Yunho. Kau juga harus bahagia.."

Yunho menggempalkan tangannya. Apa ini artinya dia memang sudah kalah dari Yoochun?

"Baiklah, tapi.. apa kita masih bisa berteman, Suie?"

Junsu tersenyum. "Tentu saja Yunho-ah." Junsu membuka pintu mobil Yunho lalu keluar.

"Junsu-ya."

"Nde?" Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

Yunho menahan tangan Junsu yang hendak melangkah pergi. "Aku.. aku boleh menciummu.. untuk yang terakhir kali." Yunho bisa melihat Yoochun yang berdiri mematung di seberang jalan. Ia tersenyum licik. "Anggap saja, ini ciuman perpisahan kita.."

Junsu terpaku dan tertunduk.. inginnya ia menolak. Tapi mungkin juga ia harus melakukannya, untuk meyakinkan hatinya kalau perasaannya pada Yunho sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau.." Yunho melepaskan tangan Junsu.

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah.."

Yunho tersenyum licik, lagi. Ia tak membuang waktu kemudian langsung menarik Junsu semakin dekat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan Junsu. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan dari seberang jalan, Yoochun menyaksikan semuanya. Sangatnya ia tak mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Junsu. Ia hanya melihat apa yang terjadi antara Yunho dan istrinya..

Junsu sama sekali tak berniat membalas ciuman mantan kekasihnya itu. Benar, semuanya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Jantungnya tak lagi berdebar ketika Yunho menciumnya. Junsu mendorong Yunho membuat ciuman mereka berakhir. Namun secepat kilat Yunho menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya.

Lagi, Yunho menyeringai pada Yoochun yang masih setia memandangi keduanya. Tangan Yoochun tergempal. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan luka hatinya..

Apa dia sudah kalah dari Yunho?

Apa untuk kedua kalinya, ia harus kehilangan Junsu..

Apa untuk kedua kalinya, Junsu hanya mempermainkannya?

Junsu memberinya harapan tinggi lalu kembali mencampakkannya begitu saja..

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya. Ia rasa semua sudah cukup. Walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri, Yunho masih memiliki tempat di hatinya, semua sudah tak penting lagi. Semua sudah berakhir.. semua hanya masa lalu.

Junsu membalikkan badannya hingga ia bisa melihat Yoochun memandangnya di seberang jalan.. ia bisa melihat dengan jelas buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Yoochun.

"C-chunnie.." Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya pergi begitu saja. Ia berjalan seperti tak tentu arah. Bahkan berlari..

"Yoochun, tunggu!" Junsu sangat panik hingga ia juga berlari untuk menyusul Yoochun namun saat di tengah jalan raya, sebuah mobil melaju cepat dari arah kanan.. dan..

"J-junsu.." Yunho yang melihat mobil itu semakin mendekati Junsu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu. "Junsu, awaaass!"

"Aaaaa!"

Braaaaakkk!

Junsu terlempar ke pinggir jalan raya. Ia memegangi perutnya. "A-aaahh.. appoo.." Junsu bisa melihat orang-orang mulai berkumpul di tempat itu. "Y-yunho-ah.." dengan tertatih-tatih, Junsu berusaha bangkit lalu menghampiri Yunho yang tergeletak di depan mobil yang menabraknya.

Sang pengemudi mobil itu juga menghampiri Yunho. "J-jeongmal mianhae.." yeoja pemilik mobil itu nampak bergetar karena ketakutan.

"K-kau b-baik baik sajahh, S-suie?" Junsu memangku Yunho, darah segar mengalir dari hidung, mata serta mulut dan kepalanya.

"Hiks.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya pabbo.. hiks hiks..." Junsu mulai menangis. "Bantu aku, bawa ke rumah sakit.."

Beberapa orang bergerak mendekati Yunho dan Junsu lalu memapah Yunho kedalam mobil yang menabrak Yunho. Junsu pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil itu, mereka menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

Satu hari kemudian..

.

Junsu terus duduk di samping Yunho dan menjaganya. Keadaan Yunho sempat kritis namun saat ini sudah mulai membaik. Ia pun sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan rawat intensif.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung saat ini tengah pulang ke rumah mereka untuk beristirahat, karena semalaman mereka menemani Yunho. Sementara Junsu baru pagi ini ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Yunho. Walaupun sempat terjatuh saat kecelakaan itu, namun kondisi kandungan Junsu baik-baik saja.

Sudah satu hari juga, Junsu tak bertemu dengan Yoochun. Ponsel Yoochun juga tidak aktif. Junsu sangat kuatir dengan keadaan suaminya, namun ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho. Bagaimana pun juga, Yunho telah menyelamatkannya dan juga bayinya.

Junsu meraba perutnya. "Aegya, kira-kira kau tau tidak dimana appa sekarang? Appa pasti marah dengan eomma.. appa hanya salah paham soal ciuman itu.."

Junsu sudah mengirim banyak pesan pada Yoochun, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman antara mereka serta kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho. Semoga saja Yoochun bisa mengerti..

"Aegya.. eomma merindukan appa.."

Ddrrttt.. Junsu tersenyum mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Senyum itu semakin mengembang ketika ia mendapati Yoochun menelponnya.

"Y-yoboseyo.."

Hening sejenak. Yoochun tak lantas sapaan Junsu. "... Yoboseyo. Suie, nan jeongmal Bogoshippo.."

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. "N-nado bogoshippo, Chunnie.."

.

Di hari kedua, Yunho sudah sadarkan diri. Junsu pikir saat melihat jari-jari Yunho kembali bergerak, semuanya akan kembali membaik. Namun, sepertinya takdir masih ingin mempermainkannya.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, namun.. "Eomma.. Suie, mengapa ruangan ini gelap?" itulah kalimat pertama yang Yunho ucapkan. Dokter Shin datang ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Mr. Jung.

Junsu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Rasanya tak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Junsu mulai menyalahkan dirinya, ia pikir semua terjadi karena dirinya.. Sementara Mrs. Jung sudah menangis histeris di pelukan suaminya..

"Yunho-ssi, mengalami kebutaan permanen.."

"D-dokterk, k-kau pasti bercanda?" Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sayang Dokter Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benturan keras pada kepalanya menyebabkan ia mengalami kerusakan saraf penglihatannya, dan ini artinya, Yunho-ssi dinyatakan buta secara permanen."

"A-aniyo! K-katakan semua itu bohong, dokter!" Yunho mulai histeris sembari mengacak-acak kasur yang ia duduki. "Junsu, Suie. Suie.." tangan Yunho meraba-raba, mencari kebaradaan Junsu.

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu memeluk namja itu. "Aku disini, Yun.."

"Suie, katakan kalau semua itu bohong. Aku tidak buta, ani?"

Junsu membisu. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Su! Aku tidak buta, ani? Hiks.."

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah.. jeongmal mianhae.."

Di balik pintu kamar rawat itu, Yoochun berdiri mematung. Perasaa bersalah pun menghantuinya. Kalau saja.. ia tak langsung marah dan emosi. Mungkin semua musibah ini tak terjadi..

Bagaimana pun hubungannya dan Yunho selama ini.. mereka tetaplah saudara..

Karena rasa bersalah itu pula, Junsu tetap berada di sisi Yunho dan merawatnya. Sudah satu minggu Yunho berada di rumah sakit.. keadaannya pun semakin membaik.

.

.

Pagi hari, sebelum Yoochun pergi bekerja, ia mengantar Junsu ke rumah sakit tempat Yunho di rawat. Yoochun akan menjemput Junsu ketika Junsu memintanya. Terkadang, Junsu menginap di rumah sakit.

Yoochun mengantar Junsu sampai di depan kamar rawat Yunho, setelah memastikan istrinya masuk ke dalam, ia akan pergi. Junsu hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung Yoochun yang semakin menjauh.

Entah mengapa.. saat bersama pun keduanya sudah jarang berbicara. Jarak mereka.. seolah terasa semakin jauh..

Setelah Yoochun pergi, Junsu masuk ke dalamm kamar dimana Yunho telah menunggunya. Menunggunya dengan makanan yang terletak di meja, di samping ranjangnya.

Seperti biasanya, Yunho menolak saat orang lain menyuapinya makan, termasuk eomma-nya sendiri. Ia hanya mau makan bila Junsu yang menyuapinya. Karena itu, mau tidak mau Junsu hampir setiap waktu berada di dekatnya.

Usia kandungan Junsu saat ini sudah menginjak bulan ke sembilan. Inginnya ia melewati detik-detik menjelang melahirkan itu dengan suaminya, namun apa daya, Yunho menahan Junsu di sisinya. Hal itu membuat kebersamaan Yoochun dan Junsu pun semakin berkurang.

Malamnya, Yoochun kembali datang untuk menjemput Junsu. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Yunho. Sedikit ragu, Yoochun membuka pintu kamar itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah istrinya yang tengah tertidur di pelukan Yunho. Mereka berada di sofa kamar itu..

Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Ia kembali menutup pintu, namun.. "Yoochun-ah.." suara Junsu membuatnya terhenti.

Junsu sudah beranjak dari sofa, ia berjalan menuju Yoochun namun tangan Yunho menahannya.. "Jangan pergi, Su.."

Langkah Junsu terhenti. Kini ia berdiri di antara Yunho dan Yoochun.. di antara dua namja yang ia butuhkan dan membutuhkannya.. di antara dua namja yang ia cintai dan mencintainya..

"Apa malam ini kau menginap lagi. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.." ucap Yoochun lalu menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia tersandar di pintu kamar rawat itu. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"C-chunnie.." dari dalam kamar itu, Junsu juga menangis sembari berbisik pelan. "M-mianhae.." Junsu hanya diam ketika ia merasakan tangan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang..

"Kembalilah.. kesisiku.. Su-ie.."

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

#saya mengubah alur ceritanya, awalnya ga gininih hahaa

Thx for yg mau Review! Thx yg mau baca ff gue yg msh banyak kekurangan~ THX!

Sillahkan review!


	9. Chapter 9

**#IDS2/ Chapter 9**

.

Yoochun tersandar di pintu kamar rawat Yunho. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"Yoochun-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Bibi Jung.."

**~IDS2~**

Yoochun duduk di mobil milik Mrs. Jung, mereka tengah berada di parkiran rumah sakit. Suasana hening.. sampai akhirnya Mrs. Jung membuka suaranya.

"Tinggalkan Junsu setelah anak kalian lahir."

Napas Yoochun tercekat. Matanya kini teralih menatap bibi Jung yang juga menatapnya. "A-aku.. tidak bisa-"

"Setelah apa yang Yunho lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Junsu dan anak kalian. Kau tahu apa yang Yunho alami setelah kecelakaan itu, ani?" Mrs. Jung menatap tajam keponakannya itu.

Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "A-aku..."

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Park Yoochun. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku bahkan bisa jauh lebih kejam darimu. Jangan heran setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu.."

"Bibi, tolong jangan libatkan Yoohwan dalam masalah ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.."

"Kalau begitu lakukan semua perintahku, Park Yoochun!"

Kali ini Yoochun benar-benar berada di posisi sulit. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi yang di katakan Mrs. Jung memang benar. Kalau bukan karena Yunho, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Junsu dan anak mereka. Bahkan mungkin, Yoochun bisa kehilangan salah satunya, atau mungkin kedua-duanya.

Setidaknya, lebih baik melihat mereka hidup walaupun mungkin.. mereka tidak bisa terus bersama..

"Baiklah.. tapi setidaknya.. biarkan kami bersama sampai anak kami lahir. Setelah itu aku akan menceraikan Junsu." Ucap Yoochun di iringi setetes air mata di pipi chubbynya.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum puas. "Bagus.. satu lagi, bukan hanya kau yang harus pergi dari kehidupan Junsu, tapi anakmu juga harus pergi."

Yoochun menatap tak percaya yeoja di depannya kini. "K-kau.." napasnya memburu menahan emosi. ".. mengapa bibi tega memisahkan anak dari ibunya."

"Kalau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan anakmu, maka bawa jauh dia dari Junsu dan Yunho.."

Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan sampai berbuat kasar pada seorang yeoja, terlebih itu bibi-nya sendiri. Walaupun Yoochun sangat marah dan benci pada yeoja paruh baya yang nampak angkuh itu. "Kau benar-benar kejam.. Nyonya Jung!"

Mrs. Jung hanya membalas dengan senyuman angkuhnya..

Bruuuk! Yoochun keluar dari mobil itu, setelah membanting cukup keras pintu mobil Mrs. Jung..

.

.

Junsu perlahan melepaskan pelukan Yunho setelah beberapa lama. Ia berbalik menghadap kearah Yunho lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Yunho.

"Yunho, Mianhae.. a-aku.. tidak bisa kembali padamu. Aku-"

Yunho tersenyum miris. "Begitukah.. benar, karena sekarang aku buta dan tidak berguna.. araseo, pergilah.. Junsu.."

"Y-yun, b-bukan seperti itu." Junsu merasa bersalah oleh ucapan Yunho. Karena dia lah yang menyebabkan Yunho buta..

Bagi Yunho, keadaannya saat ini merupakan senjatanya untuk mendapatkan kembali Junsu. Yunho menepis tangan Junsu dari pipinya. "Pergilah.."

"B-baiklah.. a-aku, aku.." Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, serta setetes air mata mengalir tak dapat ia cegah. "... aku akan kembali padamu.." ucap Junsu terbata-bata.

"Jjinjaa? K-kau tidak bohongkan, Su?" Yunho menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Gomawo Junsuie.. jeongmal gomawo.."

Junsu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.. yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Yoochun. Bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia ingin memulai kisah barunya dengan Yoochun. Namun sepertinya takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bersama..

Kisah itu harus berakhir bahkan sebelum di mulai...

.

.

Yoochun duduk termenung di meja makan, di apartmentnya. Ia menatap malas makanan yang tersaji di meja itu. Pikirannya melayang pada pagi-pagi yang telah berlalu. Dimana istrinya yang cantik selalu menemaninya saat ia sarapan.

Mulai dari saat Junsu masih bersikap dingin sampai Junsu bersikap sangat manis. Mulai dari Junsu tak banyak bicara sampai Junsu yang tak bisa berhenti bicara ketika mereka berada di meja makan..

Satu bulan..kurang dari satu bulan lagi Junsu –mungkin melahirkan.. dan itu artinya hanya sebulan lagi kebersamaan mereka.

Yoochun membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Junsu tetap disisinya. Yoochun membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi Yoohwan..

.

.

Mobil Mrs. Jung berhenti di depan apartment Junsu. Pagi ini, ia mengantar Junsu pulang ke apartmentnya setelah semalaman menemani Yunho di rumah sakit.

"Gomawo, ahjumma.." Mrs. Jung menahan tangan Junsu ketika ia hendak keluar.

"Su, mulai sekarang.. panggil aku, eomma.."

Junsu terpaku. Bahkan ia belum resmi bercerai dari Yoochun. Haruskah ia memanggil eomma Yunho, dengan sebutan -eomma.

"... karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku." Ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"B-baiklah, e-eomma.." ucap Junsu gugup. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati Yoochun hanya dengan kalimat itu.

Junsu turun dari mobil menuju pintu gedung apartment. Mrs. Jung tersenyum puas memandang ke pergian Junsu..

.

.

Brrraaaakk! Tangan Yoochun tergempal, ia memukul meja makan untuk pelampiasan emosinya. "K-kau lemah.. Park Yoochun.. tidak berguna." Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ceklek! Suara pint yang di buka, membuat Yoochun menoleh kearah pintu. Ia melihat istrinya memasuki apartment mereka.

Sejenak mereka hanya mampu saling menatap dalam diam. Seolah sibuk dengan pikiran dan menenangkan hati masing-masing..

"Suie/Chunnei.." ucap keduanya serempak.

Junsu berusaha tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju kursi di depan suaminya. Yoochun hanya mampu memasang fake smile-nya.

"Duduklah, aku akan buatkan sarapan dan susu untukmu.." ucap Yoochun sembari berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menarik kursi dan menuntun Junsu untuk duduk.

Junsu hanya mampu kembali tersenyum, sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Ia terus menatap Yoochun yang tengah sibuk membuatkan susu untuknya. Setelah selesai, Yoochun meletakkan segelas susu itu di depan Junsu, lalu mengoleskan roti untuk sarapan Junsu.

Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, kedua saling tersenyum hangat. Junsu belum mampu jujur pada Yoochun, tentang janjinya pada Yunho. Begitu pun dengan Yoochun, ia belum sanggup mengatakan kalau setelah aegya mereka lahir, mereka akan berpisah.

Junsu memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Ia sangat gelisa ketika mata Yoochun tak pernah teralih dari dirinya. Biasanya ia sangat senang ketika Yoochun menatapnya, namun kali ini justru tatapan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Suie, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan.."

Junsu tertegun.. ia tak lagi sanggup mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Ia tertunduk..

"Bukankah kita belum pernah berkencan? Kau ingat tidak, dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu, aku ingin mengajak seseorang yang ku sukai pergi berkencan lalu aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain piano untuknya.. empat tahun yang lalu.."

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya, ia memberanikan diri menatap Yoochun. Kedua bola mata itu membawanya kembali ke masa lahu..

.

**Empat tahun yang lalu..**

**.**

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoochun yang tengah asik dengan bukunya. Setelah puas mencari teman –sebangkunya ini kemana-mana, ia menemukan Yoochun tengah khusuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya karena ternyata Yoochun tak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu asik dengan buku yang Junsu anggap menyebalkan itu. Junsu tersenyum jahil, beberapa dekit kemudian ia merebut buku itu dari tangan Yooochun.

"Ya ya yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Junsu?" kesal Yoochun. Ia kembali merebut buku itu dari tangan Junsu. "Aish, aku kehilangan halamannya gara-gara kau.."

"M-mianhae.. jangan memarahiku.." ucap Junsu wajah memelas, yang membuat siapapun takkan pernah tega memarahinya.

Yoochun menghela napas. Selalu saja seperti ini, kalau Junsu sudah memasang Dolphine eyes (?), pasti ia gagal memarahi Junsu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi marah."

Junsu tersenyum senang. "Chunnie.." Junsu menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Mengapa kau suka sekali menyendiri di perpustakaan, eoh. Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain, misalnya berkencang dengan seseorang?"

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, menatap wajah Junsu yang menggemaskan. "Membaca itu juga pekerjaan.." jawabnya entang.

"Aish, membosankan." Gerutu Junsu. "Chunnie, apa kau tidak punya kekasih atau seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Deg! Jantung Yoochun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Seseorang yang ku sukai.. ada di hadapanku. Batin Yoochun..

"Ada.."

"Ya, nuguyaa? Mengapa kau tidak bercerita?" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Rahasia, nanti kau tahu kok.."

"Aish, tidak asik." Junsu cemberut. "Lalu, apa kau akan mengajaknya berkencang."

"Nde, setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku akan mengajaknya berkencan. Aku.. akan mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah cafe lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain piano untuknya."

Mata Junsu berbinar. "Kyaaa, memang kau bisa bermain piano.."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tentu saja.."

"Hwaah, beruntungnya orang yang kau sukai itu.."

Yoochun tersenyum menatap Junsu. 'Saranghae, Junsuie..'

**End Flashback..**

**.**

Junsu kembali membuka matanya.. kali ini ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Seandainya ia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal..

Seandainya dulu ia bisa melihat cinta itu dimata Yoochun..

Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda..

Junsu masih terdiam ketika Yoochun meraih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Anggap saja, saat ini adalah empat tahun yang lalu."

Air mata Junsu semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

"Junsuie, aku menyukaimu. Ah ani, aku.. aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah Kim Junsu yang imut menjadi kekasih Park Yoochun yang tampan?"

Napas Junsu tersengal. Dadanya naik turun berusaha mencegah isak tangisnya.. Junsu mengangguk di sela tangisnya. "Nde, aku mau.."

Yoochun lalu berdiri di ikuti Junsu, mereka saling mendekap erat. "Saranghae.. saranghae Yongwhoni." bisik Yoochun.

"Nado saranghae.."

.

.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, berkali-kali sudah ia melirik jam di tangannya. Ia duduk di ruangan tamu kediaman keluarga Kim, ia memakai mantel tebal menutupi perutnya yang semakin membesar, serta syal berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya, baju khas musim dingin. Kekasihnya yang tampan a.k.a Park Yoochunnie sudah terlambat dari jadwal kencan mereka selama setengah jam. "Menyebalkan.." gumam Junsu.

Setelah mengucap kata itu, bel rumah itu berbunyi. Dengan mempertahankan bibir –poutnya, Junsu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Yoochun berdiri dengan senyum 100 watt-nya di depan pintu.

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit, Tuan Park." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

Yoochun tak lantas menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan serangkai mawar putih dari balik tubuhnya. "Jadi, ini adalah alasanku terlambat, nyonya Park.." canda Yoochun.

Junsu tersipu malu, dan melupakan kekesalannya. Ia meraih bunga itu dari tangan Yoochun lalu menciumnya.

"Jja, kita pergi.." ucap Yoochun sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Junsu menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun sembari tersenyum. "Changkaman, Chunnie." Junsu menahan tangan Yoochun. "Tunggu sebentar." Junsu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lama ia kembali muncul dengan membawa sebuah syal berwarna merah.

Yoochun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu Junsu melilitkan syal itu di leher Yoochun. "Nah, selesai. Jja~ kita pergi.." ucapnya sembari menyematkan tangannya dengan tangan Yoochun lalu menarik 'Kekasihnnya.'

"Chunnie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan sampai kapan aku harus menutup mata?"

Yoochun menuntun Junsu menuju taman di dekat rumah keluarga Kim, sebelum sampai ke taman tadi, Yoochun memintanya untuk menutup matanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Chagiya.."

"Aish, awas kalau kejutannya tidak bagus.."

Yoochun terkekeh. "Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya.. Nah, kita sudah sampai." Yoochun menuntun Junsu lalu membalikkan badannya. "Sekarang, buka matamu Chagiya.." bisik Yoochun yang kini berada di belakang Junsu.

Junsu membuka matanya perlahan. "Kyaaaa!" Ia memekik karena terkejut melihat Harang yang kini berada di depannya sembari menjulur-julurkan lidah. "Haranggie.."

"Aku menempati janjiku, ani? Apa kau bahagia?"

Junsu menangguk. Ia lalu mendekati Harang lalu mengelus kepala anjing itu. "Hiks, Haranggie.. bogoshippo.."

Junsu terkikik ketika mengingat dulu ia sering menjahili harang. Ia sering melempari kandang Harang ketika anjing itu tidur di kandangnya. Atau menepuk pantat harang, lalu berlari kencang sebelum Harang terbangun dan mengejarnya.

"Jja, kita jalan.." Yoochun menyerahkan tali pengikat leher harang kepada Junsu. Mereka berjalan bertiga dengan posisi Yoochun merangkul Junsu, lalu Junsu memeluk pinggang Yoochun, lalu harang berjalan di samping Junsu.

"Hey, sepertinya Harang sudah lupa tentang permusuhan kami, Chunnie.. dia sudah baik padaku."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Dia selalu baik padamu, kau saja yang suka menjahilinya.." jawab Yoochun sembari mencubit gemas pipi Junsu.

"Eukyangkyaaang.."

.

.

**At Rising Sun Cafe..**

.

_Aku.. akan mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah cafe lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain piano untuknya._

Yoochun duduk di depan sebuah piano besar yang terletak di panggung kecil cafe itu, ia tersenyum kearah Junsu yang duduk di meja tepat di depannya.

Tangan Yoochun bergetar, ketika jemarinya mulai menekat tuts piano.. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas dalam.. Yoochun berusaha menahan tangisnya..

**I love you **

**Sarang handaneun ee mahl bak ggae neun **

**Hae jool mahl ee uhp naeyo **

**I love you **

**Eui mee uhp neun mahl ee dwae uht ji mahn **

**Saranghaeyo **

**Ee jae wa suh **

**Mooseun so yong eet gaet ssuyo **

**Dashin bohl soo uhp neun ee byul een dae **

**Do lee keel soo uhp neun guhl **

**Jahl ahlgo eet ji mahn **

**Uh ddu kae deun geudael **

**Ja ba doo go shipeun guhl **

**Hoo hoo hoo **

_[I love you _

_The only words I have to say to you are I love you _

_I love you _

_They've become such meaningless words, but I love you _

_But what good is it now _

_We'll never see each other again.. _

_I know it's pointless, but I want to hold you back..]_

Junsu mulai menangis saat riuh tepuk tangan penonton mulai memeuhi ruangan itu. Segera ia menyeka air matanya, dan kembali tersenyum menatap Yoochun.

**Ee sae sang ah nee la do uhn jaen ga **

**Oo lee da shi mahn nahl taen dae **

**Noon mool han bang ool do **

**Bo yu suhn ahndwae gaetjyo **

**Sarang ae bba ji gae mahn deul uht duhn **

**Mi so loh nahl dduh na yo **

**Geu mi so ha na lo **

**Uhn jae la do geudaereul **

**Ha ja nael soo eet gae **

_[Even if it's not in this world _

_We'll see each other again _

_Not a single tear should be shed _

_Put on that smile that stole my heart as you walk away _

_That way I can find you wherever you are _

_Love you, Do you remember _

_The fluttering that was felt when we first met]_

Yoochun terisak di antara nyanyiannya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berusaha menyelesaikan bait demi bait lagu itu. Tangannya yang bergetar terus berusaha menekan tuts piano di depannya..

**I love you **

**Gi uk hanayo **

**Chu eum geudae ae gae **

**Geu ggeem geu dduhl leem **

**I love you Oh laen hoo ae suhya **

**Naegae hae joon **

**Geudae geu han mah di **

**Oo lee sarang **

**Ahndwael guhla saenggak haetjyo **

**Nuh moo na do ah leum da wut gi ae **

**Do la suh lyu hae ssut duhn **

**Nae ah pae geu dae neun **

**Ggoom mahn ga teun sarang euloh **

**Da ga wa ssut jyo Hoo hoo hoo **

_[I love you, Those words were the last you gave me _

_Throughout our long relationship _

_We thought our love wasn't possible _

_Because it was so wonderful _

_You approached me like a dream _

_You looked like you'd turn away any moment..]_

Junsu menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tak pecah. Ia ingin tersenyum buat Yoochun. Untuk saat ini saja ia ingin merasa bahagia, dan melupakan –kalau mungkin esok mereka tak bisa bersama lagi.

Dari tempatnya, Yoochun terus menatap Junsu, hanya bisa tersenyum di sela nyanyiannya..

**Ee saesang ahnee lado uhn jaen ga **

**Oo lee da shi mahn nahl taen dae**

**Noon mool han bang ool do **

**Bo yu suhn ahndwae gaetjyo **

**Sarang ae bbaji gae mahn deul uhtduhn **

**Mi so loh nahl dduhna yo **

**Geu mi so ha na lo**

**Uhn jae la do geu dae reul **

**Cha ja nael soo eet gae **

**Uhn jaen ga **

**Oo lee da shi mahn na myun **

**Yak sok ha na mahn hae yo Ee luh kae ah peu gae **

**Nuh moo shwip gae hae uh jil**

_[Even if it's not in this world _

_We'll see each other again _

_Not a single tear should be shed _

_Put on that smile that stole my heart as you walk away _

_That way I can find you wherever you are _

_If we meet again, promise me one thing_

_Let's make our love continuous _

_So we don't have to say such painful goodbyes ever again...]_

**Sarang ha jeen mahyo..**

**Nb/ kalau kalian g tau lagunya, ini lagu Changminie di konser, konser yg mana lupa gue.. pokoknya judulnya I LOVE U/sekian/ disarankan putar lagunya klo kalian punya! xD**

Yoochun menyelesaikan tuts terakhir lagu berjudul 'I Love You' itu.. kembali terdengar riuh tepuk tangan di tempat itu. Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, saling tersenyum hangat.

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya.. "_Saranghae.. Yongwonhi.."_ bisiknya.

Saat itulah tangis Junsu tumpah, ia sudah tidak bisa untuk pura-pura tegar..

Saat itu juga lah, ia tahu.. kalau Yoochun sangat berarti baginya.. setelah ia harus kehilangan..

.

.

"Suie/Chunnie."

Setelah keheningan melanda selama beberapa menit, akhirnya keduanya saling menatap, lalu tersenyum. Keduanya kini berada di dalam mobil Junsu yang terparkir di depan rumah Junsu, kediaman keluarga Kim.

"A-ada.. yang ingin ku katakan." Ucap Junsu.

"A-aku.. juga.. baiklah, kalau begitu kau dulu."

Junsu menarik napas. Ia merepas ujung mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. "A-aku.." Junsu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yoochun. "A-aku.. ingin kita berpisah."

Kembali, air mata itu mengalir di pipi keduanya. Yoochun mencengkram kuat setir di depannya. "... Nde, k-kita akan berpisah setelah aegya lahir.."

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun.

"B-bolehkan, a-aku membawa aegya.. Suie? Aku sudah kehilanganmu, kalau aku juga kehilangan aegya, mungkin.. aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Ku mohon Suie.. h-hanya dia kenangan yang tersisa darimu.. b-bolehkah aku membawanya?"

Junsu kembali menatap Yoochun. Mereka kembali saling menatap. "Nde, k-kau boleh membawanya. K-kau adalah appa yang baik untuknya. Aku yakin dia akan lebih bahagia jika bersama. Tolong jaga dia untuku.."

Yoochun menghapus air mata di pipi Junsu. "Hey, tersenyumlah Suie. Aku tidak ingin mengingatmu ketika kau menangis. Ayo, tersenyum.." Yoochun menarik pipi Junsu.

Junsu menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun. Tangisnya semakin kuat sekuat Yoochun memeluknya..

.

**Tiga minggu kemudian..**

**.**

Atas permintaan Yunho, kini Junsu sudah tak lagi tinggal dengan Yoochun di apartment mereka. Junsu kembai ke rumahnya yang dulu. Saat eomma dan appanya bertanya, Junsu cuma beralasan ia hanya takut sendirian di saat-saat menjelang melahirkan, karena Yoochun harus pergi bekerja.

Sesekali Yoochun datang dan menginap di kediaman keluarga Kim untuk menjenguk Junsu, namun hubungan keduanya tak lagi seperti dulu.

Tepat tiga minggu setelah perpisahan itu, Junsu melahirkan seorang bayi namja. Ia melahirkan tanpa Yoochun di sisinya, karena Mrs. Jung dan Yunho menghalangi Yoochun mendampingi Junsu.

Hingga satu minggu berlalu, Yoochun tak kunjung datang menjenguk Junsu dan anaknya. Appa dan eomma Kim juga terus menanyakan keberadaan Yoochun.

Junsu duduk di ranjang sambil menggendong bayinya, aegya mereka bahkan belum di beri nama. Junsu ingin Yoochun lah yang memberikan nama pada aegya mereka.

"Baby.." Junsu mencium gemas pipi gembul anaknya sembari terus mencolek pipi merah aegyanya. "Apa kau merindukan appa, hm? Sabar ne, eomma yakin sebentar lagi appa akan datang.."

Ceklek!

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Napasnya seakan terputus ketika melihat sosok Yoochun berjalan mendekatinya.

"C-chunnie.."

Yoochun duduk di ranjang Junsu lalu memeluk namja yang masih berstatus istrinya tersebut. "Mianhae. Aku baru datang untuk menjengukmu." Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengelus pipi Junsu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan uri aegya.?"

Junsu tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Matanya memanas dan napasnya tercekat. "K-kami.. baik-baik saja.."

Yoochun mengelus pelan rambut Junsu. "Gomawo, kau sudah menepati janjimu, Su. Kau melahirkan anak kita dengan selamat dan sehat. Sekarang.. bolehkan aku membawanya pergi bersamaku?" sejujurnya Yoochun ingin menangis, tapi ia harus tetap berpura-pura tegar.

"C-chunnie.. k-kau.." Junsu tak ingin mempercayai ucapan Yoochun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada aegyanya.

Yoochun benar-benar tidak tega harus memisahkan Junsu dari anak mereka. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Tidak mungkin membiarkan anak mereka tinggal bersama Yunho dan Junsu nantinya.

Ceklek! Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini Yunho masuk ke kamar itu di tuntun oleh eomma-nya. Mereka membawa sebuah map berwarna coklat muda.

Yunho dan eomma-nya berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan Junsu. "Junsu-ya, ini adalah surat cerai kalian. Yoochun sudah menanda tanganinya. Sekarang giliranmu."

"B-benarkah, Chunnie?" Junsu tak ingin mempercayai ucapan Mrs. Jung, ia beralih menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap tajam kearah Mrs. Jung yang nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nde.." jawab Yoochun singkat. Yoochun menengadahkan tangannya di depan Junsu, agar Junsu memberikan aegya padanya.

Junsu memejamkan matanya. Secepat itukah? Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup memberikan anaknya pada Yoochun. Ia juga belum siap berpisah dengan Yoochun.

"Su-ie.." kali ini Yunho yang memanggilnya, seolah mengingatkan pada Junsu akan janjinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Junsu menyerahkan aegya mereka kepada Yoochun yang diiringi isak tangisnya..

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Suie. Aku pasti akan menjaga aegya dengan baik.. kau tidak perlu kuatir. Aku pergi.. Suie.." Yoochun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya juga di iringi air matanya.

Yoochun melangkahkan kalinya meninggalkan kamar itu, walaupun berat.. ia harus memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak.. untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum yang di paksakan untuk Junsu.

_If we meet again, promise me one thing_

_Let's make our love continuous_

_So we don't have to say such painful goodbyes ever again..._

_._

_._

**_End_**

_._

_._

_Plaak! Wkwkwkk_

_#ralat!_

_._

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Sumarry for Last Chapter!**

**.**

Di tempat yang tak begitu jauh, sepasang mata menyaksikan mereka. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulatnya. 'Oh God, sejahat apapun aku, aku tidak akan pernah memisahkan anak dari ibunya. Mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan mereka rela menciptakan kebohongan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Benar-benar kejam!'

Sosok itu menatap iba bayi mungil yang sedang tidur di gendongan –sang appa. Malaikat kecil itu tak seharusnya menderita karena ke egoisan orang dewasa di sekelilingnya..

.

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

**.**

Junsu semakin terpuruk setelah kepergian Yoochun dan aegyanya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Di kamarnya, ia meletakkan semua perlengkapan aegya mereka yang sempat ia dan Yoochun siapkan dulu. Junsu sering menangis karena merindukan keduanya. Yoochun dan aegya mereka.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Yunho, semua sudah di atur oleh keluarga Jung, walaupun sempat terkejut mengetahui perceraian Yoochun dan Junsu, appa dan eomma Kim tidak bisa -berbuat apa-apa dan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Junsu.

"Suie.." Junsu menolehkan kepalanya, entah sejak kapan eommanya sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia terlalu sibuk melamun. Junsu hanya membalas sapaan eomma-nya dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Eomma Kim memeluk putra-nya. Junsu berbaring di pangkuan eomma-nya. "Kau tau tidak.." Eomma Kim mengelus lembut surai lembut Junsu. "Jodohmu yang sebenarnya, memanglah Yoochun.."

Junsu menatap eommanya. "M-maksud eomma.."

Eomma Kim tersenyum lembut. "Dulu, eomma dan eomma-nya Yoochun adalah sahabat baik. Ketika itu umur Yoochun baru tujuh bulan di kandungan ibunya, sedangkan umurmu satu bulan. Kami pernah berjanji suatu hari nanti akan menikahkan kalian berdua."

Junsu terdiam, ia menyimak setiap perkataan eomma-nya.

"Tapi semua beruba ketika Appa dan Eomma Yoochun meninggal. Ternyata, appa dan juga appa Yunho sepakat menjodohkan kalian ketika mengetahui kalau kau punya rahim." Eomma Kim menatap lembut putranya sembari terus mengelus surai Junsu.

"Sebenarnya eomma ingin mencegah perjodohanmu dan Yunho, tapi eomma mengurungkan niat eomma karena eomma melihat kau begitu menyukai Yunho. Eomma pikir, tidak masalah siapapun namja yang bersamamu asalkan kau bahagia.."

Junsu duduk lalu menghambur kepelukan eomma-nya. "Hiks.. eomma.. Su-ie.. mencintai Yoochun, eomma.."

Eomma Kim mengelus punggung Junsu. "Eomma tahu.. dan eomma selalu berdoa.. berdoa untuk kebahagian kalian berdua. Percayalah Su-ie.. cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk bersatu kalau kalian memang di takdirkan untuk berjodoh.."

.

**Lima Tahun kemudian..**

**.**

Ceklek!

Seorang namja tampan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya kearah pintu yang di tutup seseorang. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman yeoja cantik yang berjalan menghampirinya. Yeoja itu mendudukkan diri nya di kursi di sebelah namja tampan itu.

"Hwannie sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, oppa.. dan sekarang, oppa juga harus tidur.." ucap yeoja cantik itu sembari merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di meja di depan namja tampan tadi.

"Sebentar Yoong, masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan.." ucap namja tampan itu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Yeoja yang di panggil –Yoong itu hanya mendesah sebal. Selalu seperti itu. "Chunnie Oppa.. tadi Hwannie mengigau lagi. Ia terus memanggi eomma-nya."

Namja yang di panggil Chunnie itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop pada yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Oppa, ku pikir sudah saatnya kau mempertemukan Hwannie dan Eommanya."

Chunnie atau lengkapnya, Yoochun menghela napas. "Aku... hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagian mereka, Yoona-ya." Ia tersenyum. "Lagi pula, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Eomma Hwannie. Sudah cukup ia mempunyai dirimu.."

"Tapi.."

"Kau sangat baik padanya dan ia pun tak menolak kehadiranmu.. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yoochun beranjak meninggalkan Yoona yang tak mampu lagi membantah.

Yoona melirik sebuah figura kecil yang terletak di meja di sudut ruangan itu. Sebuah foto seorang namja imut yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil. Foto Park Inhwan ketika bayi dengan Eomma-nya.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**#IDS2/ Chapter 10 (End)**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang tak begitu jauh, sepasang mata menyaksikan mereka. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulatnya. 'Oh God, sejahat apapun aku, aku tidak akan pernah memisahkan anak dari ibunya. Mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan mereka rela menciptakan kebohongan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Benar-benar kejam!'

Sosok itu menatap iba bayi mungil yang sedang tidur di gendongan –sang appa. Malaikat kecil itu tak seharusnya menderita karena ke egoisan orang dewasa di sekelilingnya..

**[ flashback on]**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang memasuki sebuah kamar rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit, sosok itu sepertinya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit karena ia mendapati luka kecil ketika ia shooting drama pertamanya. Saat itu ia di temani managernya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ia mendapati sosok yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu mantan kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Saat itu Jaejoong berniat masuk untuk menanyakan kondisi Yunho, sejujurnya ia sebenarnya masih mencintai namja itu. Jaejoong menggenggam ganggang pintu kamar itu. Namun..

"Kita buat sebuah scenario, Yunho-ah. Aku akan menyuruh dokter mengatakan kalau kau buta permanen akibat kecelakan itu, dan kau.. kau harus berakting di depan Junsu."

"E-eomma, haruskah kita melakukan itu.."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Yun. Hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa memisahkan Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua perintah eomma.."

Namun percakapan dua orang di dalam kamar itu menghentikan Jaejoong. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Kau gila, Yunho. Kau dan eommamu benar-benar kejam.."

**[ flashback off]**

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun berlari mengejar Yoochun. 'Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yoochun. Yunho dan eommanya harus di hentikan.'

Namun Jaejoong kehilangan jejak. Ia terlambat.. Yoochun sudah pergi, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mencari Yoochun kemana.

Jaejoong ingat Yunho pernah mengajaknya menemui Yoochun di sebuah cafe tempat Yoochun bekerja, Rising Sun cafe. Namun ketika ia sampai di sana, kenyataan yang ia dapat Yoochun sudah mengundurkan diri satu minggu yang lalu. Sama sekali tak ada petunjuk..

Jaejoong kembali teringat sosok mungil dalam gendongan Yoochun itu.. rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya..

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Junsu semakin terpuruk setelah kepergian Yoochun dan aegyanya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Di kamarnya, ia meletakkan semua perlengkapan aegya mereka yang sempat ia dan Yoochun siapkan dulu. Junsu sering menangis karena merindukan keduanya. Yoochun dan aegya mereka.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Yunho, semua sudah di atur oleh keluar Jung, walaupun sempat terkejut mengetahui perceraian Yoochun dan Junsu, appa dan eomma Kim tidak bisa -berbuat apa-apa dan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Junsu.

"Suie.." Junsu menolehkan kepalanya, entah sejak kapan eommanya sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia terlalu sibuk melamun. Junsu hanya membalas sapaan eomma-nya dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Eomma Kim memeluk putra-nya. Junsu berbaring di pangkuan eomma-nya. "Kau tau tidak.." Eomma Kim mengelus lembut surai lembut Junsu. "Jodohmu yang sebenarnya, memanglah Yoochun.."

Junsu menatap eommanya. "M-maksud eomma.."

Eomma Kim tersenyum lembut. "Dulu, eomma dan eomma-nya Yoochun adalah sahabat baik. Ketika itu umur Yoochun baru tujuh bulan di kandungan ibunya, sedangkan umurmu satu bulan. Kami pernah berjanji suatu hari nanti akan menikahkan kalian berdua."

Junsu terdiam, ia menyimak setiap perkataan eomma-nya.

"Tapi semua beruba ketika Appa dan Eomma Yoochun meninggal. Ternyata, appa dan juga appa Yunho sepakat menjodohkan kalian ketika mengetahui kalau kau punya rahim." Eomma Kim menatap lembut putranya sembari terus mengelus surai Junsu.

"Sebenarnya eomma ingin mencegah perjodohanmu dan Yunho, tapi eomma mengurungkan niat eomma karena eomma melihat kau begitu menyukai Yunho. Eomma pikir, tidak masalah siapapun namja yang bersamamu asalkan kau bahagia.."

Junsu duduk lalu menghambur kepelukan eomma-nya. "Hiks.. eomma.. Su-ie.. mencintai Yoochun, eomma.."

Eomma Kim mengelus punggung Junsu. "Eomma tahu.. dan eomma selalu berdoa.. berdoa untuk kebahagian kalian berdua. Percayalah Su-ie.. cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk bersatu kalau kalian memang di takdirkan untuk berjodoh.."

Ddrrttt dddrttt..

Junsu menoleh pada ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas. Ia malas untuk menjawab panggilan itu, jika yang menelpon adalah Yunho.

"Suie, mengapa tidak di angkat?"

Junsu tak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kim eomma meraih ponsel anaknya itu, ia tersenyum. "Bukan Yunho. Sepertinya nomor baru." Ucap Kim eomma membuat Junsu langsung meraih ponsel itu dari tangan eomma-nya.

Jantung Junsu berdebar. Nomor baru? Mungkinkah Yoochun yang menelpon?

Dengan perasaan gugup, Junsu menjawab panggilan itu lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. "Y-yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo, Junsu-ssi.."

Junsu menghembuskan napasnya, kecewa. Ia sangat mengenal suara Yoochun. Jelas orang yang menelponnya ini bukan Yoochun-nya. "Nde, nuguya?"

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar.. ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Temui aku di depan rumahmu, sekarang."

Kim Jaejoong? Rasanya Junsu tak mengenal orang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya-"

"Ini tentang Yoochun. Temui aku sekarang.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.."

Napas Junsu tercekat ketika –orang itu menyebut nama Yoochun. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.." PIP~ Junsu menutup telponnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kim eomma.

"Seorang teman lama, eomma.." bohong Junsu. "Aku keluar sebentar nde.." Junsu langsung menghambur keluar tak mengindahkan eomma-nya yang memanggilnya.

Tok tok! Junsu mengetuk pintu sebuah lamborghini yang terparkir di seberang jalan, di depan rumahnya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja cantik yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Masuklah.." ucap namja itu.

Junsu pun membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat lalu menjelaskannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong menghidupkan lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Junsu hanya menurut, ia duduk dan hanya diam di jok penumpang di samping Jaejoong. Kalau hal ini akan membuat Yoochun-nya kembali, ia akan lakukan. Apapun itu.

Junsu terkejut ketika Jaejoong membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Nampak di rumah besar itu beberapa orang tengah mendekorasi halamannya, karena pernikahan Junsu dan Yunho memang tak di adakan di gereja, melainkan halaman rumah keluarga Jung.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Junsu yang mulai mencurigai namja asing di sebelahnya.

"Aku.. aku adalah mantan kekasih Yunho.. ah ani, lebih tepatnya, mantan selingkuhan Yunho.."

Junsu membulatkan matanya. "Mwooo? K-kau pasti bercanda?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Haha, aku juga tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana menceritakan kebenaran ini padamu, Junsu-ssi.."

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Junsu mulai emosi. "Katakan apa maumu!"

"Mauku.. hanya menembus kesalahan.. padamu dan Yoochun, dan juga.. anak kalian."

Junsu semakin terkejut ketika namja itu menyebut Yoochun serta anaknya. Siapa sebenarnya namja di sampingnya ini?

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, saat kau dan Yunho masih bertunangan, aku dan Yunho juga menjalin hubungan. Yunho ingin memutuskan hubungan kalian, tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Karena itu, kami merancang sebuah skenario yang membuatmu seolah mengkhianatinya. Sebenarnya, baik Yoochun maupun dirimu. Kalian hanya korban.. karena pengkhianat sebenarnya adalah Yunho."

Junsu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia hanya mematung sembari mendengarkan semua yang Jaejoong katakan.

"Yunho memaksa Yoochun untuk menidurimu dengan cara mengancam akan menyakiti Yoohwan, adik Yoochun. Junsu-ssi, Yoochun sama sekali tidak bersalah.. selama ini ia hanya menanggung dan mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan orang lain."

Air mata Junsu kembali jatuh.. rasanya, ia sulit percaya ucapan –namja yang mengaku selingkuhan Yunho ini. "K-kau, apa buktinya aku harus mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Ia memperlihatkan beberapa fotonya dan Yunho yang masih ia simpan. Foto keduanya ketika bercumbu dan sebagainya..

"Satu lagi, Yunho membohongi tentang kondisinya. Yunho tidak buta. Ia dan eomma-nya yang menyuruh dokter memanipulasi kondisi mata Yunho."

Junsu menggempalkan tangannya. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Hah, kau tidak harus mempercayaiku. Temuilah Yunho sekarang, dan lihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Junsu."

Junsu membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong lalu berjalan cepat memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung. Napasnya memburu menahan emosi..

Dari dalam mobil, Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia tahu untuk menyatukan Yoochun dan Junsu mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi setidaknya, untuk menyalamatkan Junsu dari Yunho belum terlambat. Untunglah Jaejoong mengetahui , sehari sebelum pernikahan Junsu dan Yunho terlaksana.

Junsu masuk ke rumah keluarga Jung dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar Yunho. Ia ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Namun, baru saja Junsu meraih ganggang pintu kamar itu dan sedikit membukanya..

"Eomma yakin kalau Yoochun benar-benar sudah tak berada di Seoul?"

"..."

"Aku tahu eomma. Aku akan tetap pura-pura buta setidaknya sampai aku dan Junsu menikah.."

"..."

"Nde, eomma.."

Junsu mencengkram kuat ganggang pintu itu, seolah ingin mematahkannya..

Yunho menutup ponselnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan... "J-junsu.." Praaang! Ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangan Yunho. "S-sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah bisa melihatku, Jung Yunho?"

"S-su, a-aku.. aku bisa menjelaskan-" Yunho berlari menghampiri Junsu.

"Tidak perlu.. namja bernama Kim Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tentang skenario busukmu dan aku tidak butuh penjelasan tentang kebohonganmu, Yunho. Karena aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Dasar brengsek!"

"Su-ie.. a-aku.."

Plaaak! "Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!"

Junsu meninggalkan Yunho setelah menampar keras pipi namja itu. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar tamparan Yunho! Dasar brengsek! "Aaaggrrhh!" Junsu berteriak dan berlari kencang.

Ia berhenti di depan halaman rumah keluarga Jung yang tengah di dekorasi. Junsu menghancurkan dekorasi yang sudah hampir selesai itu, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terkejut.

Mrs. Jung yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya terlihat shock saat melihat Junsu mengamuk dan merusak altar yang sudah hampir selesai itu. "Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mrs. Jung.. "Nyonya Jung yang terhormat rupanya.." Junsu tertawa mengejek. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, tunggu saja!"

Junsu menyeringai mendapati eomma Yunho yang tercengang. Benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja bodoh. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita bertampang bodoh tersebut.

Yunho pun datang dari dalam rumah. "Yun, apa yang terjadi?"

"J-junsu.. sudah tahu semuanya, eomma.."

Yeoja angkuh itu hampir saja jatuh kalau anaknya tak menyanggahnya. "O-omona! K-kepalaku.." gumamnya sembari memijit kepalanya. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat kejar Junsu!"

Mrs. Jung mendorong Yunho untuk mengejar Junsu. Yunho pun menurut lalu berlari keluar pagar untuk mengejar Junsu.

"Junsu!"

Seseorang menahan tangannya, seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pagar. "Berhenti, Yunho!"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara yang –tak asing baginya. "Jae?" ia teringat ucapan Junsu yang tadi mengatakan –namja bernama Kim Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, hingga kini keduanya berada di dalam mobil Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau yang mengatakan semuanya pada Junsu. Kim Jaejoong, kau-"

"Nde..." Jaejoong berusaha menatap lembut –mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal Yunho bukanlah orang yang bisa di lawan dengan emosi. Ia seperti api yang meletup-letup. Maka disini, ialah yang harus jadi airnya.

"Jae, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Yunho menatap tajam mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ku mohon berhentilah Yun. Kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Yunho. Sadarlah, kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Junsu. Kau hanya iri dan tidak mau kalah dari Yoochun."

"..."

"Yun, aku yakin kau tahu itu. Memaksa Junsu menikah denganmu, tidak akan ada di antara kalian yang akan bahagia."

"..."

"Yunho, apa hati kecilmu tidak merasa bersalah saat menatap bayi kecil yang berada dalam dekapan Junsu saat itu. Dia.. dia baru saja di lahirkan di dunia ini, tapi sudah harus menghadapi penderitaan karena kesalahan kita."

"..."

"Tujuanku hanyalah.. berusaha menembus kesalahanku, Yunho.. pada bayi mungil itu. Meski pun sudah terlambat.."

Tatapan tajam tadi perlahan mulai melunak. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya..

"Bayi itu bukan orang lain, Yun. Dia.. masih keluargamu. Dia.. keponakanmu, ani?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu menghapus air mata itu.

"Tidak terlambat untuk merubahnya, Yun. Setidaknya, lepaskanlah Junsu.."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Jae, apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Memangnya, aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, hm.. hanya saja, aku kalah dari obsesiku, Yun.. mianhae.."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. "Hah, aku tahu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Turunlah.. suatu hari nanti, kalau kita bertemu lagi dan perasaan kita tidak berubah.. mungkin.. kita bisa memulai kisah itu lagi.. tapi, untuk saat ini. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu dan temukanlah kebahagianmu, Yunho. Kalau nanti kau menemukan kembali cintamu, belajarlah untuk setia."

Yunho tersenyum.. benar, semua kehancuran ini memang berawal dari ketidaksetiaannya.. "Kau benar.. kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Joonggie.. sampai jumpa lagi." Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong sejenak, lalu keluar dari mobil Jaejoong.

"Nde, kau juga.. sampai jumpa lagi, Yunnie bear."

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap punggung Yunho yang memasuki rumahnya. Mungkin sudah cukup yang ia lakukan. Selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa berdoa.. semoga bayi mungil itu bisa kembali menyatukan kedua orang tuanya..

.

.

**Lima Tahun kemudian..**

**.**

Ceklek!

Seorang namja tampan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya kearah pintu yang di tutup seseorang. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman yeoja cantik yang berjalan menghampirinya. Yeoja itu mendudukkan diri nya di kursi di sebelah namja tampan itu.

"Hwannie sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, oppa.. dan sekarang, oppa juga harus tidur.." ucap yeoja cantik itu sembari merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di meja di depan namja tampan tadi.

"Sebentar Yoong, masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan.." ucap namja tampan itu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Yeoja yang di panggil –Yoong itu hanya mendesah sebal. Selalu seperti itu. "Chunnie Oppa.. tadi Hwannie mengigau lagi. Ia terus memanggi eomma-nya."

Namja yang di panggil Chunnie itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop pada yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Oppa, ku pikir sudah saatnya kau mempertemukan Hwannie dan Eommanya."

Chunnie atau lengkapnya, Yoochun menghela napas. "Aku... hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagian mereka, Yoona-ya." Ia tersenyum. "Lagi pula, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Eomma Hwannie. Sudah cukup ia mempunyai dirimu.."

"Tapi.."

"Kau sangat baik padanya dan ia pun tak menolak kehadiranmu.. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yoochun beranjak meninggalkan Yoona yang tak mampu lagi membantah.

Yoona melirik sebuah figura kecil yang terletak di meja di sudut ruangan itu. Sebuah foto seorang namja imut yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil. Foto Park Inhwan ketika bayi dengan Eomma-nya.

Yoona mengecup lembut kening namja kecil nan imut yang terlelap di kasur mungil di kamar itu. Namja kecil yang sudah empat tahun ia kenal itu..

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum ketika membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok imut itu..

Empat tahun yang lalu..

Yoona adalah seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahan besar.. dan Yoochun adalah salah satu manager di sana. Yoona adalah sekretasi Yoochun. Kedekatan keduanya terjalin ketika Yoochun sering membawa anaknya yang masih bayi kekantor. Yoona lah yang selalu membantunya merawat anaknya.

Kelembutan dan perhatian Yoona pada Inhwan, yang pada akhirnya membuat Yoochun menyukai yeoja kurus itu. Setengah tahun kebersamaan mereka sebagai rekan kerja, akhirnya berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meski tak dapat Yoochun pungkiri, selamanya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Junsu, namun ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya.

Selama tiga tahun lebih bersama, Yoona menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Yoochun terus hidup dalam bayangan mantan istrinya. Ia sadar, sampai saat ini ia tak bisa memasuki hati dan pikiran Yoochun.

Sekeras apapun Yoona mencoba, Yoochun tetap menatap sosok figura yang terpajang di living room rumah namjacingunya itu.. Namun Yoona sangat menyayangi Inhwa.. karena itulah, ia masih bertahan di sisi Yoochun..

"Hwannie, apa yang harus aunty lakukan?" Yoona mengelus lembut surai Inhwan. "Aunty hanya ingin melihat Chunnie appa bahagia.."

'.. Dan kebahagian itu.. hanya bisa tercipta jika Chunnie oppa bersama.. Kim Junsu..' batin Yoona.

Yoochun terkejut saat menyadari sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia sedang melamun di balkon kamarnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok cantik itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, oppa?"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoona. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Yoona memejamkan matanya, menunggu ciuman Yoochun.

'Aku akan memberimu kesempatan terakhir oppa.' Batin Yoona.

Keduanya berciuman lembut, awalnya.. namun perlahan menjadi ciuman panas. Yoona bisa merasakan tangan Yoochun yang mulai bekerja pada daerah sensitive-nya. Hatinya sedikit lega..

"O-oppa.." namun Yoochun berhenti dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"M-mianhae.. sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Yoona menatap miris punggung Yoochun yang mulai menjauh. 'Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah..' .. "Hah~"

.

.

**At Gimpo international airport**

.

Seorang namja imut keluar dari bandara. Dengan kaca mata hitam dan mantel berwarna coklat muda, namja itu nampak berjalan santai sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Di depan pintu bandara, sebuah mobil telah menunggunya. Ia pun naik ke dalam jok belakang mobil itu. Namja itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya lalu bersandar di jok.. mobil itu melaju.

Ia tersenyum sembari memandangi jalanan.. "Seoul.. tidak banyak yang berubah setelah lima " tahun berlalu.." gumamnya.

Mobil itu terus melaju hingga melewati sebuah taman.. "Pak Lee, tolong berhenti sebentar.."

"Baik, tuan Junsu.."

Seorang namja kecil nan imut berjalan riang sembari bergandengan tangan dengan yeoja cantik. Keduanya terus bercanda sepanjang jalan menuju kantor tempat appa namja keci itu bekerja.

Seperti inilah setiap hari, saat Yoochun tengah sibuk, Yoona lah yang akan menjemput Inhwan di TK-nya yang memang tak jauh dari tempat kerja Yoona dan Yoochun. Mereka pun berjalan kaki..

"Aunty, Changkaman!" ucap Inhwan membuat langkah Yoona terhenti.

Yoona tersenyum menatap sosok imut itu. "Wae baby Hwannie?"

Mata Inhwan berbinar menatap sebuah kedai yang menjual balon dengan berbagai bentuk. "Hwannie mau balon dolphinnie." Ucapnya.

Yoona kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, Hwannie tunggu di sini sebentar nde." Yoona sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Inhwan.

Inhwan mengangguk semangat. "Nde.."

Setelah Yoona pergi, Inhwan duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Matanya sipitnya membulat ketika melihat sosok namja dewasa yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"E-eomma.."

Junsu berjalan menelusuri taman sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Uuumm huuu.." Junsu menghirup napas kemudian kembali membuangnya. Ia berhenti lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menutup mata..

"Hiks.. Eommaaaaa!"

Bruuuk!

Junsu terlonjak ketika merasakan tubuhnya di tabrak sesuatu. Mata sipitnya membulat ketika mendapati sosok kecil yang kini mendekap pahanya.

"Eomma... hiks hiks.. eomma..."

Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar-benar bingung atas apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Seorang namja kecil nan imut tiba-tiba memeluknya dan memanggilnya –eomma. Apa anak ini tersesat? Pikir Junsu.

Junsu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan namja kecil itu. Namun, untuk kedua kalinya ia terkejut saat menatap sosok kecil itu. Junsu seperti melihat dirinya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdebar..

"Hey, big boy? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh? Apa kau kehilangan eomma-mu?" tanya Junsu.

Namja kecil itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap lekat Junsu yang kini terlihat kebingungan.

"Aigooo. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Eomma.. hiks.. Hwannie sayang eomma.." namja kecil itu kembali bergumam tentang –eommnya. Kali ini di iringi dengan isak tangisnya.

Junsu menjadi panik. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya. "Aish, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Eomma.. hweee.. hiks.. mengapa eomma tidak peluk Hwannie? Apa eomma tidak rindu Hwannie.. hweeehh hiks hiks.."

Junsu semakin panik. "Cup cup.. baby cup.. tentu saja eomma merindukan Hwannie.. cup cup. Jangan menangis nde." Junsu pun membawa namja kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

Deg deg! Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?

"Hiks.. hiks.. eomma jangan pergi lagi nde.."

"Nde nde.. eomma tidak akan pergi lagi, baby.." Junsu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung namja kecil itu untuk menenangkannya.

Disini lah keduanya ini berada.. di kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Namja kecil yang Junsu ketahui bernama –Hwannie itu benar-benar tak mau lepas darinya. Sebenarnya Junsu kuatir, bagaimana kalau orang tua anak ini mencarinya. Bisa-bisa Junsu di tubuh melakukan penculikan. Sudah setengah jam mereka bersama, pasti orang tua bocah ini tengah panik mencarinya. Aish Jjinjja!

"Eomma... aaaa!" Inhwan menyodorkan es krim yang tengah ia makan pada Junsu. Hal itu membuat Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aaaaaa." Junsu pun menjilat es krim yang di sodorkan Inhwan.

"Hwannie, bagaimana caranya menghubungi appamu?"

Hwannie mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Junsu. Junsu lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lalu, dimana ahjushi –maksudnya eomma harus mengantar Hwannie pulang, hm?"

Hwannie hanya menggeleng tak mengerti, atau tidak tahu alamatnya sendiri. Entahlah, ia memilih tak peduli pada Junsu yang terlihat frustasi.

.

.

Yoochun dan Yoona terus mengitari taman di mana setengah jam yang lalu Yoona kehilangan Inhwan. Namun ia tak menemukan anaknya. Sudah bertanya pada orang-orang di taman itu, tapi mereka tidak tahu.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan, Yoong? Mengapa Hwannie bisa hilang, eoh?"

Yoona tertunduk takut. Selama ini Yoochun tidak pernah membentaknya. "Mianhae oppa, jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.."

Yoochun menghela napas. Ia terlalu emosi.. Yoochun membawa Yoona kedalam pelukannya. "Mian, oppa terlalu panik. Oppa tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu.."

"Hiks, aku memang salah oppa.. aku tidak becus menjaga Hwannie.."

"Ssssttt, sudahlah.. yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari Hwannie.."

Sesampainya di Seoul siang tadi, Junsu sama sekali belum sampai kerumahnya. Karena ia di pusingkan oleh bocah kecil yang –terus memanggilnya 'eomma'. Sekarang bocah kecil itu berbaring di pangkuannya, mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Junsu melirik jam di tangannya, sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Pasti orang tua anak ini sangat panik mencarinya. Junsu membelai pipi gembul bocah itu.

'Pasti saat ini aegya seusia bocah ini. Baby, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? apa kau baik-baik saja.'

"Tuan, coba saja periksa tas bocah itu. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk tentang alamat atau nomor telpon rumahnya."

"Eoh, kau benar juga pak Lee.."

"Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah karena mencari Hwannie seharian."

"Aniyo oppa, aku sangat kuatir.."

Yoochun menatap lekat kekasihnya itu. "Aku tahu.. tapi bagaimana kalau kau sakit, hm. Kalau kau mau mencari Hwannie, maka jangan sampai sakit.."

"Baiklah.." Yoona akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi kau harus terus mengabariku tentang Hwannie, ne.."

"Nde.." Yoochun mengelus pelan rambut Yoona.

Yoona beranjak dari sofa, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa.

"Baby, kau dimana sekarang?" ia memijit keningnya.

Yoochun telah melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi, namun belum di tangani mengingat kejadian itu belum sampai dua puluh empat jam. Ia pun sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk mencari anaknya. Setelah ini ia pun berencana kembali mencari Inhwan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.. lagi?

.

.

Junsu bernapas lega setelah menemukan sebuah nomor ponsel di buku sekolah Hwannie dengan tulisan –Appa di atas nomor itu. Segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor itu.

_"Yoboseyoo.."_

Deg! Suara ini? napas Junsu tercekat ketika mendengar suara yang sangat pamiliar itu. Mungkinkah?

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.. Di dunia ini, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang memiliki tipe suara seperti itu.

"Yoboseyoo.. apa ini dengan Appa-nya Hwannie.."

.

.

Yoochun yang hendak keluar mencari Inhwan lagi terhenti di depan pintu ketika ponselnya bergetar. Nomor baru.. nuguya?

_"Yoboseyoo.. apa ini dengan Appa-nya Hwannie.."_

Oh God! Rasanya ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan..

Tidak mungkin!

"Nde. Apa kah Hwannie ada bersama anda sekarang?"

_"Ah nde, Hwannie ada bersamaku. Dia baik-baik saja tuan. Tolong kirimkan alamat kalian, aku akan mengantar Hwannie dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.."_

Yoochun bernapas lega. "Nde, aku akan segera mengirimkan alamatnya."

.

.

Ting tong!

Junsu memencet bell rumah Hwannie, sedangkan namja kecil itu yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka..

Waktu seolah terhenti..

Junsu merasa udara di sekitarnya menipis.. dadanya sesak..

Kaki nya memelas.. seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri..

"C-chunnie/ S-suie.."

Yoochun terpaku melihat sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapan Junsu. "M-masuklah, Su."

Dengan langkah bergetar, Junsu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu..

Yoochun menuntunnya menuju kamar yang bertuliskan 'Park Inhwan', aegya-nya..

Junsu membaringkan Inhwan di kasurnya lalu membuka sepatu bocah itu. Yoochun mengulurkan piyama tidur bermotif lumba-lumba milik Inhwan. Junsu menerimanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membuka baju seragam Inhwan dan menggantinya dengan piyama yang di berikan Yoochun.

Setelah selesai, ia pun menarik selimut Inhwan. Junsu merundukkan dirinya, lalu mencium kening Inhwan cukup lama.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk Inhwan, namun ia takut putra kecilnya itu terbangun..

Di tempatnya, Yoochun tersenyum simpul menyaksikan interaksi ibu-anak yang sudah lama terpisah itu.

"T-tadi, Inhwan tiba-tiba berlari lalu memelukku dan terus memanggilku, eomma.."

Yoochun terdiam, ia hanya terus menyimak cerita Junsu.

Junsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks.. dia.. hiks.. dia sangat mirip denganku, Chunnie.."

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya. "Hwannie.. hiks.. d-dia baby kecilku.. hiks."

"Nde, uri aegya Su.. dia Hwannie kita.."

Junsu terisak di pelukan Yoochun. "K-kau tahu, semua yang ada di dalam dirimu, juga ada dalam diri Hwannie. Dia sama sekali tidak mewarisi genku.."

"Hwannie.. hiks.."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Junsu. "Ssstt.. jangan menangis, Su.." Yoochun mengecup kening Junsu cukup lama.

"Eommaaaaa! Hiks hiks.. hweeeehh hiks.."

Yoochun dan Junsu terlonjak ketika mendengar pekikan putra kecil mereka yang berlari menuju keduanya yang tengah duduk di sofa, living room.

Inhwan berlari menuju Junsu lalu duduk di pangkuan Junsu. Namja kecil itu lalu memeluk erat –eommanya. "Eomma jangan pelgi hiks hiks.."

Yoochun dan Junsu saling menatap. Mereka terlihat bingung untuk menghadapi putra kecil mereka. "Sssstt, eomma tidak akan pergi baby.. jangan menangis nde."

Inhwan memelaskan pelukannya, lalu mendongak menatap Junsu. "Janji?" ucapnya dengan mata sembab yang berbinar.

Junsu kembali menatap Yoochun yang tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nde.. Eomma janji." Ucap Junsu lalu kembali memeluk Inhwan.

Pada akhirnya, disinilah mereka sekarang.. Inhwan memaksa eomma dan appanya tidur bersamanya malam itu. Dengan posisi Inhwan berada di antara kedua orang tuanya yang saling memeluknya.

Junsu berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya sedari tadi. Ia sulit untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Su-ie?"

"Eoh?" Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memandang wajah Inhwan pada Yoochun yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur.. karena.. jatungku berdetak terlalu kencang.. saat ini.."

Junsu tersipu malu. "Kau terlalu jujur Chunnie.. aish tidak asik.."

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya lalu beranjak dari kasur, kemudian menarik Junsu menuju balkon kamar Inhwan. Junsu hanya menurut ketika Yoochun menariknya.

Keduanya kini saling menatap dalam diam. Dengan tubuh yang semakin mendekat hingga bibir keduanya saling menempel. Kecupan demi kecupan ringan berlalu, kemudian ciuman lembut yang berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang bergairah.

Seakan melupakan tiap detik waktu berjalan, melupakan orang-orang yang tersakiti oleh mereka.. Yoochun membawa Junsu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Hingga kini keduanya sudah berada di sofa living room, dengan tubuh yang sudah polos. Kedua manik mereka saling menatap dalam diam, memancarkan kerinduan. Yoochun menyematkan jemarinya dengan jari-jari lentik Junsu.

Kemudian –dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Saling menyesap,bertukar saliva dan beradu lidah..

"Eumpcckh.. ahh."

Setelah puas dengan bibir Junsu yang sudah memerah dan membengkak, Yoochun beralih pada leher Junsu yang sebenarnya sudah penuh oleh –Kissmark miliknya.

"Oughh sshh ahh.."

Junsu mencengkram rambut Yoochun karena tidak kuat oleh sensasi nikmat yang ia terima di tiap titik sensitive-nya. Tangan lincah Yoochun menelusuri perut rata Junsu hingga berakhir pada junior Junsu yang sudah sangat –hard.

"Eunghh ahh C-chunnie..." Mata Junsu terpejam seiring dengan desahan yang tak henti terlantun oleh bibirnya. Yoochun kini sudah berada didepan dada mulusnya, namja itu menghisap, menggigit serta menjilat nipple-nya secara bergantian.

"A-aahh.." Junsu sedikit terpekik saat merasakan jari Yoochun menembus –hole sempitnya. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Yoochun menggerakkan pelan jarinya. Junsu menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi perih pada –holenya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Yoochun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, yang mendapatkan desahan kecewa dari Junsu. Yoochun terkekeh, ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah –namja imut itu. Kembali menghujami wajah Junsu dengan kecupan.

"Oughh.. shh.. ah." Kali ini Yoochun yang mendesah di sela ciumannya di wajah Junsu ketika merasakan jemari lentik Junsu menyentuh dan meremas milik-nya yang juga sangat –hard.

Yoochun membiarkan Junsu melakukan –blowjob.. hingga ia membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi Junsu di atasnya. Namja imut itu memerah ketika wajah tepat berada di depan junior Yoochun.

"Suck it, baby.."

Junsu menurut, ia langsung memasukkan 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya. Junsu menghisap dan mengemut kuat junior Yoochun hingga pipinya menggembung dan memerah, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "A-aaakhh.. Cukup.." Yoochun tidak tahan dengan tingkah malu-malu Junsu, ia pun kembali membalik posisi mereka.

Yoochun menekuk lututnya di depan kaki Junsu yang sudah terbuka lebar hingga pinky hole Junsu yang memerah dan berkedut nampak jelas olehnya, ia meletakkan kaki mulus itu di bahunya. "Suie, aku-"

"Lakukan.." Junsu terlihat tidak sabaran. Yoochun tersenyum lalu menautkan jemari mereka. Yoochun tertunduk sejenak untuk mencium kening Junsu. "Saranghae.." bisiknya di telinga Junsu.

Junsu terhenyak oleh kalimat itu. Apa ini artinya cinta Yoochun padanya tidak pernah berubah? apa itu artinya dia masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Yoochun..

Yoochun melakukan penetrasi perlahan.. "A-aakkhh.." Junsu meringis menahan perih di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya tetap sama, menyakitkan awalnya!

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan junior Yoochun perlahan memasukinya. Sedang namja di atasnya juga memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan dinding hole Junsu yang lembut dan hangat memijat juniornya, menghantar fraksi nikmat ke setiap saraf di tubuh Yoochun. /mari membayangkan ekspresi mereka -_-/ #gubrak.. pingsan!

"A-aaaah hahh.." Junsu mencoba mengatur napasnya. "B-bergeraklah, Chunnie.."

Yoochun pun tak membuang waktu, ia menarik juniornya lalu kembali menghentakkannya.. "Aah anh nhh ahh.." hingga terdengar desahan Junsu di setiap hentakan Yoochun yang dengan akurat menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam-nya.

"Eumhhcckp!" Yoochun kembali mencium Junsu tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat..

"Oughh.. C-chunnie.. harder! M-more.. ahh f-faster!"

"As You wish, baby.." Yoochun mempercepat 'gerakannya' dengan tangan yang kini memanjakan junior Junsu serta lidahnya bermain di dada mulus Junsu..

Suasana Living Room itu semakin panas hingga beberapa jam kedepan, bahkan pendingin ruangan itu sepertinya terkalahkan oleh kegiatan kedua –namja yang tengah berbagi peluh serta kehangatan di sofa, ruangan itu.

Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu yang sudah terlelap kembali ke kamar Inhwan. Ia tak mau putra kecil mereka itu kembali histeris ketika terbangun tak mendapati Junsu di sampingnya. Yoochun melirik jam yang pasang di dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kira-kira tiga jam mereka sudah lewati untuk bercinta.

Yoochun membaringkan Junsu di samping Inhwan lalu ia juga berbaring di samping Junsu. Kalau tadi Inhwan berada di tengah, kali ini Junsu lah yang berada di tengah. Yoochun mencium kening Junsu dan Inhwan.. "Good nigth.. baby.." bisiknya pada dua sosok yang ia cintai itu. Yoochun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka bertiga, lalu memeluk tubuh Junsu dari belakang. Tak berapa lama, Yoochun pun terlelap menyusul Junsu dan Inhwan..

.

.

.

Yoona menekan beberapa digit sandi pintu rumah Yoochun, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah itu. Yoochun memang memberinya sandi rumahnya, mengingat ia sering menemani Inhwan ketika Yoochun tak ada.

Yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya mendapati keadaan living room yang cukup beratakan. Seingatnya, ketika semalam ia meninggalkan Yoochun setelah mencari Inhwan ruangan ini sangat rapi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yoochun?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Inhwan, apa Yoochun sudah menemukannya? Dari semalam Yoona menunggu kabar dari Yoochun, namun kekasihnya itu tak menghubunginya. Telpon Yoona pagi ini pun tidak di angkat. Sedangkan mobil Yoochun terparkir di garasi, menandakan sang pemilik ada di rumah.

Yoona mengabaikan keadaan living room lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yoochun. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk dan memanggil Yoochun namun tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya Yoochun kemana?

Yeoja cantik itu melirik kamar yang berada di sebelah Yoochun. Kamar Park Inhwan.. Yoona akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke kamar Inhwan. Mungkin saja Hwannie sudah di temukan dan sekarang Yoochun bersama anaknya di kamar itu.

Ceklek! Yoona terpaku mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu memeluk orang lain. Seseorang yang Yoona tahu adalah –sosok di dalam figura yang terpajang di living room. Kim Junsu..

Yoona kembali menutup pintu kamar itu, ia tersenyum.. sekarang ia tahu jawabannya, mengapa living room berantakan, ani? Nde.. hal yang tak pernah bisa Yoochun lakukan ketika bersamanya.

Sudah lama ia menyerah, ani? Hanya status mereka yang masih bersama, karena jauh di dalam hati yeoja itu, ia sudah melepaskan Yoochun. Hanya masalah waktu saja, dan mungkin sekaranglah waktunya.. ketika Junsu sudah kembali..

.

.

Yoochun membuka matanya, ia sempat melihat pintu kamar anaknya di buka oleh seseorang, dan ia yakin itu adalah Im Yoona. Yoochun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu dan beranjak dari kasur. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, lalu menyusul Yoona yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Yeoja itu menyiapkan sarapan. Yah, memang seperti itu setiap pagi. Yoona datang dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Yoochun dan Inhwan. Terkadang, tak jarang ia juga memandikan Hwannie.

"Y-yoong?"

Yoona menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Yoochun, ia tersenyum.. seolah tak pernah melihat apapun yang menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah bangun, oppa?"

"Yoong, a-aku.. aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.."

Yoona kembali tersenyum. "Tentang apa? Ah ani, tentang siapa?"

"J-junsu.. Aku-"

"Aunty Yooooooong!" suara bak lumba-lumba Inhwan membuat Yoochun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Inhwan berlari ke dapur sembari menarik tangan Junsu.

Suasana menjadi canggung..

"Aunty Yoong, kenalin.. ini eomma-nya Hwannie." Ucap Inhwan mendekatkan Junsu dengan Yoona.

Yoona mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junsu, begitu pula Junsu. Mereka terlihat gugup..

"Im Yoona imnida.." Yoona mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junsu.

Junsu menyambutnya. "K-kim Junsu imnida.."

Sementara Yoochun.. ia hanya terpaku menyaksikan semua itu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana selanjutnya?

.

.

Di meja makan, Yoona menyiapkan sarapan, dengan Hwannie yang duduk manis menemainya. Sedang Yoochun, hanya bisa menatap pemandangan itu dari jauh, dengan Junsu yang kini berada di dekatnya.

Mereka saling menatap. "Yoona.. adalah kekasihku. M-mianhae, Suie.."

Junsu tersenyum. "Untuk apa minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, Chunnie. Kau berhak melanjutkan hidupmu, ani? Ku lihat, Yoona sangat menyayangi Inhwan.. aku sama sekali tak masalah kalau dia yang akan merawat anakku.."

Jujur saja, Junsu sempat berfikir ia bisa kembali pada Yoochun. Namun sepertinya ia sudah terlambat.. "Aku cukup bahagia, bisa bertemu kembali denganmu dan Inhwan dan melihat kalian hidup dengan baik."

"Nde.. hah, aku lupa kalau kau juga sudah punya kehidupan bahagia dengan Yunho hyung.."

Junsu tersenyum miris. "Ani, kami tidak pernah menikah. Dia... sudah membohongiku. Dia hanya pura-pura buta, dan aku.. juga sudah tahu tentang kebohongannya yang lain, perselingkuhan dan.. skenario itu."

"Mwooo? Y-yunho hyung.. t-tidak buta?"

Junsu mengangguk, ia kembali tersenyum. "Hah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja.. bagiku yang terpenting saat ini kau dan Inhwan baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bahagia, Su?"

Junsu terpaku.. 'Tidak Chunnie, aku tidak akan pernah bahagia jika tidak bersama kalian.' "Aku baik-baik saja Chunnie."

"Aku tidak tanya kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tanya kau bahagia atau tidak, Kim Junsu?"

Kedua manik mereka saling menatap, menciptakan keheningan sesaat. "K-kau cukup tahu jawabannya, Yoochunnie.."

Greep! Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Mana bisa kami bahagia jika kau tidak bahagia, Suie.."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.. aku.. hiks.. tidak bisa kembali kesisimu karena tempat itu sudah ada Yoona, ani? Aku-"

"Kalau begitu.. aku yang akan pergi, Junsu Oppa.."

Yoochun dan Junsu melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendapati Yoona sudah berada di belakang keduanya. Yeoja cantik itu menggandeng tangan Hwannie.

"Y-yoona, a-aku-" Yoochun mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku akan mundur, Yoochun oppa. Dari awal aku sadar, aku tidak bisa memasuki hatimu. Aku sudah lelah mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku. Tapi sampai saat ini aku gagal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian di masa lalu, tapi yang jelas, aku ingin kalian kembali bersama.. lakukanlah.. demi uri Hwannie.."

Mata Inhwan hanya berkedip pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan percakapan orang-orang dewasa di sekitar..

"Y-yoona-ssi, k-kau bicara apa? Aku.." Junsu merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati pada yoeja itu.

"Gomawo, Yoong.." Yoochun memeluk Yoona sejenak lalu mencium kening yeoja itu. "Aku memang tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku sangat menyayangi.. kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Junsu menarik Inhwan kesisinya, membiarkan Yoona dan Yoochun berbicara berdua.

"Aku tahu.. aku juga akan mulai belajar menyayangimu sebagai seorang 'Oppaku'." Balas Yoona. "Baiklah, sarapan sudah siap. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama, hm?" Yoona kembali menarik Hwannie dari tangan eomma-nya. "Baby Hwannie, ayo kita sarapan." Ia membawa Hwannie pergi dari tempat itu untuk membiarkan Yoochun dan Junsu berbicara berdua.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang juga menatapnya. Mata keduanya berkaca-kaca.. Yoochun kembali menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya. Mereka berpelukan erat, Junsu pun tak bisa mencegah isak tangisnya..

"Saranghae.. Junsuie.. saranghae yongwonhi.."

"Hiks hiks.. nado saranghae yongwonhi, Yoochunnie.."

.

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Kebahagian sejati itu mulai tercipta.. walaupun mungkin, hari esok tetap ada rintangan yang akan menghadang. Namun ketika cinta di dasari ketulusan dan kesetian, akan selalu ada cara untuk menjaga cinta itu..

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali merajut ikatan suci yang sempat terputus itu. Kini, mimpi Park Inhwan sudah menjadi kenyataan. Eomma-nya sudah kembali.

Junsu tetap mengizinkan Yoona ikut merawat Inhwan. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoona sudah terlanjur mencintai namja kecil nan imut itu, dan juga dialah yang merawat Inhwan dari kecil.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Lalu..**

**Bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong?**

**Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang berkorban dan orang jahat di cerita ini?**

**Next... Epilog!**

**yg pada tanya jawabnya di epilog nde xD**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**#IDS2/ / Epilog..**

**.**

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Kebahagian sejati itu mulai tercipta.. walaupun mungkin, hari esok tetap ada rintangan yang akan menghadang. Namun ketika cinta di dasari ketulusan dan kesetian, akan selalu ada cara untuk menjaga cinta itu..

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali merajut ikatan suci yang sempat terputus itu. Kini, mimpi Park Inhwan sudah menjadi kenyataan. Eomma-nya sudah kembali.

Junsu tetap mengizinkan Yoona ikut merawat Inhwan. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoona sudah terlanjur mencintai namja kecil nan imut itu, dan juga dialah yang merawat Inhwan dari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong?**

Jaejoong sudah resmi mengundurkan diri dari dunia Showbiz. Bukan karena karirnya tidak bagus, bahkan ia menjadi artis Korea yang paling bersinar. Namun, ada alasan lain. Kini ia membuka beberapa restoran serta cafe. Salah satunya CoffeCojje..

.

Seorang namja tampan nampak berdiri di depan CoffeCojje, dengan langkah sedikit ragu, ia pun memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Yunho-ya!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada tamu 'spesialnya'.

"Hai, Joonggie.."

.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di cafe tersebut. Saling menatap dan tersenyum hangat..

"Bagaimana hidupmu, Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. "... aku menyadari satu hal setelah kita berpisah. Kalau kau... sangat berarti dari apapun. Termasuk karirku.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Setelah kita berpisah.. Aku hanya mencoba menjalani hidupku dengan baik sembari menunggu kau menyadari kalau aku memang sangat berarti untuk, Jaejoonggie.."

Yunho berdiri lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Apa kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Jae. Bukan dengan kebohongan dan pengkhianatan.. tapi dengan kejujuran.."

Pelukan itu terlepas.. kembali saling menatap dan tersenyum hangat. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong imnida.."

Yunho tertawa.. ia menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho imnida.."

Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.. dan selalu ada kesempatan kedua, ani? Mereka kembali memulai kisah yang baru..

**.**

**.**

**Kita kembali ke tokoh utama cerita ini..**

Dimana gelak tawa dan senyum Park Inhwan adalah adalah sumber kebahagian Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka juga memulai kisah yang baru..

"Hana.."

Saat ini, Inhwan memaksa appa dan eomma-nya bermain petak umpet.

"Dul.."

Inhwan berdiri menghadap tembok sebagai pihak yang peran sebagai–kucing(?) dalam permainan ini. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu sebagai pihak yang di cari (?). Yoochun menarik paksa tangan Junsu yang hendak bersembunyi, jadilah keduanya kini bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Set!" Inhwan membuka matanya. Ia mulai mengitari pandangannya mencari Appa dan Eomma-nya.

Sementara kedua orang yang di cari itu saling menatap di balik sofa, di living room tempat mereka berada. Yoochun mendorong Junsu hingga istrinya itu tersandar pasrah dibalik sofa, ia pun memulai aksinya melumat bibir istrinya yang sudah menjadi candu buatnya.

"Eumcckphh.. C-chun.. nih.. L-leph pashh." Junsu berusaha mendorong tubuh suaminya, namun tenaga Yoochun lebih kuat. Aish!

Inhwan masih terus mencari keberadaan appa dan eommanya sampai ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dan mencurigakandari balik sofa. Kekepoan bocah itu pun mengakibatkan ia melangkah menuju sofa itu dan...

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang appa lakukan? Kenapa appa gigit eomma! Appa monstel jeleeek!" dengan panik Inhwan mendorong tubuh Yoochun dari Junsu, ia mengira appanya telah menggigit eomma-nya. Bocah imut itu men-deathglare pada appanya.

"Aaaww!" Yoochun meringis sembari mengelus pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai.

"Eukyangkyaaang!" Junsu hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan kejadian itu. "Nde baby Hwannie, appa monstel jelek, dia mau makan eomma."

"Mwooo?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ck! Ya, benar sih kalau ia ingin 'memakan' istrinya, hanya saja ia tidak terima di katakan jelek. Oh ayolah, Park Yoochun itu tampan!

"Huuufftt! Untung saja Hwannie segela datang dan menyelamatkan eomma.. tenanglah eomma, Hwannie akan jagain eomma dali monstel jelek kayak appa!" titah Hwannie dengan tatapan tajam, ralat! Imut ke arah appanya.

"Ayo kita pelgi eomma.." sambungnya lalu meraih tangan eommanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang terbengong dengan tampang pabbonya!

"Hah, yang benar saja.." kalau sudah begini, aish tentu saja Baby Hwannie akan menjadi penghalangnya untuk bermesraan dengan Junsuie-nya. Aigoo! Poor Yoochunnie!

**.**

**.**

**Lalu, bagaimana dengan seseorang yang berkorban dan orang jahat di cerita ini?**

**.**

**At TK Balloon **

**.**

Hari ini Junsu tidak bisa menjemput Inhwan karena dia ada sedikit pekerjaan.

Yoona sampai di depan TK dimana Inhwan sekolah, ia melirik jam di tangannya, terlambat lima belas menit sih. Semua murid telah pulang karena TK itu telah sepih. Lalu, dimana Hwannie?

"Baby, kau dimana? Aish." Yoona menjadi panik mengingat ia pernah menghilangkan Hwannie dulu.

"Eukyangkyaaang.." gelak tawa khas Hwannie terdengar tak begitu jauh dari tempat Yoona berdiri. Ia melihat Hwannie sedang bersama seorang namja dewasa. Mereka berdiri membelakangi Yoona, hingga yeoja cantik itu tak melihat wajah namja yang bersama Hwannie.

Nuguya?

Namja asing tersebut menggandeng tangan Hwannie, sepertinya mereka akan pergi. Yoona semakin panik langsung berlari menghampiri Hwannie dan namja itu.

"Tungguuuu!" Yoona melepas Highheels-nya lalu berlari mengejar namja itu. "Yaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau mau menculik anak kecil ya!"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Namja malang itu terjatuh ketika Yoona mendorongnya, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tengah di hajar Yoona dengan Highheels-nya.

"Ya, nonna! Berhenti! Aishh, apa yang kau lakukan?" namja itu berusaha menghindari pukulan Yoona.

"Berhenti kau bilang, eoh! Kau brengsek! Dasar penculik! Mati kau-" Yoona mendadak menghentikan pukulannya ketika melihat namja yang kini berada di depannya.

Mata yeoja cantik itu berkedip-kedip..

Inhwan yang menyaksikan 'perkelahian' itu pun lagi-lagi hanya berkedip-kedip lucu bertanda ia bingung. "Aunty Yoong, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa memukuli Uncle hwan?"

Yoona langsung berlutut di depan Hwannie. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hwannie?"

"Mwooo? Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Tentu saja sakit, aish!" rutuk namja itu sembari kembali mencoba berdiri. Ia mengelus sikunya yang sedikit tergores.

Yoona menatap tajam namja di depannya. "Ya! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"Tidak bertanya tapi mengapa menyebut namaku." Sewot namja itu.

Yoona kembali melirik namja di depannya. Ck! Sebenarnya siapa namja ini? mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan Yoochun oppa?

"Aku tidak menyebut namamu, percaya diri sekali!"

"Aunty Yoong, mengapa memukul Uncle Yoohwan?" Inhwan kembali bertanya.

Uncle Yoohwan? Aigoo, apa dia adik Yoochun oppa yang selama ini tinggal di Perancis. Batin Yoona.

"J-jadi, k-kau adik Yoochun oppa?" tanya Yoona yang mulai malu akibat ulahnya.

Yoohwan memutar bola matanya. "Nde, aku baru pulang kemarin dan terima kasih untuk penyambutannya, nonna Im.."

Yoona menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia menundukkan badannya. "Jeongmal mianhae, Yoohwan-ssi."

Yoohwan nampak menyeringai. "Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat."

Yoona mengerutkan keningnya. "M-mwoya?"

"Ayo kita berkencan.."

Yoona melongo mendengar ucapan adik mantan kekasihnya itu. aish! Mereka baru bertemu dalam hitungan menit, dan namja ini sudah berani mengajaknya berkencan? Yang benar saja!

Namun hari itu kisah baru dalam hidupnya di mulai.. Ia menemukan sosok pengganti seseorang yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki..

Walaupun sering di tolak, Yoohwan tetap berjuang untuk menjadikan mantan kekasih hyungnya sebagai yeojacingunya. Tentu saja ia mendapat dukungan dari Hyung tercintanya..

**Di tempat lain..**

Seorang yeoja paru bayah yang nampak angkuh, kini berakhir di dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Mrs. Jung depresi ketika perusahaan suaminya mengalami kebangkrutan lalu keluarganya jatuh miskin.

Junsu membuktikan ucapannya waktu itu untuk membuat perhitungan dengan eomma dari Jung Yunho itu. Xiah Corp memutuskan kerja sama dengan Jung Corp, saat itulah, kehancuran Mrs. Jung di mulai.

Mr. Jung dan Yunho tetap menyayangi dan terus berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Mrs. Jung, bagaimanapun juga, hanya mereka berdua lah yang di miliki yeoja jahat itu.

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kisah ini berakhir, ada baiknya kita kembali melihat dan turut bahagia atas kebahagian keluarga kecil Park.. **

**Di mulai dari...**

"Eunghh.. jam berapa?" Junsu menguap lalu melirik jam di nakas. Ck! Jam 7.30.

Pagi yang indah, dan pagi yang seperti biasanya, eoh. Kim ah ani, Park Junsu kembali terlambat bangun.. Ck! Bukan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Aish, salahkan suaminya yang mesum!

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya terburu-buru. Tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengambil bathrub untuk membungkus tubuh polosnya.

Mengapa jalannya tertatih-tatih dan tubuhnya polos, jawabannya tentu saja.. errr! Tidak usah di jelaskan..

"Ck! Terlambat bangun lagi kan. Semua gara-gara Chunnie yang meminta jatah hampir setiap malam dengan alasan ia ingin memberikan Hwannie dongsaeng. Aish! Dasa mesum!" rutuk Junsu.

Namja imut itu pun berlari ke dapur di mana anak dan suaminya tengah duduk manis menunggunya. Ia pun dengan panik menyiapkan sarapan serta susu untuk Hwannie. "Aigoo, rotinya dimana? Mentega dimana? Susu dimana? Aishh!" ia pun terlihat seperti bebek imut yang sedang mondar mandir (?)

Sigh! Pasangan ayah-anak itu pun hanya bisa mendesah berjamaah melihat kelakuan lumba-lumba imut akan Park Junsu.

"Eomma! Apa eomma cakit? Kenapa jalan eomma aneh cekali?" tanya Hwannie dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu.

Junsu yang sudah datang dengan segelas susu dan sepiring roti (?) di tangannya kini duduk di samping putranya. Ia melirik suaminya yang juga menatapnya. Ck!

"Ini karena semalam ada monstel jelek yang menggigit eomma baby Hwannie.." rengek Junsu.

Hwannie langsung men-deathglare pada Appanya yang hendak membuka suara, niatnya sih membela diri. "Pokoknya nanti malam eomma bobo cama Hwannie!"

Junsu bermehrong ria ke arah suaminya. Sementara Yoochun kini memasang wajah memelas yang tentu saja tak sukses membuat Park Junsu dan Park Inhwan luluh. **Failed!**

"Teganya.." melas Yoochun.

.

"Appa, Jja! Hwannie sudah telat ini.." teriak Hwannie dengan suara bak lumba-lumba sembari menarik tangan appa-nya.

"Ah ya ya baby.." Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang tengah membereskan meja makan. "Sayang, aku pergi dulu nde." Yoochun lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Mwo, tidak ada Kiss?" ucap Junsu dengan bibir mengerucut.

''Tidak, karena kau belum sikat gigikan?" jawab Yoochun entang sembari melenggang menuju pintu rumah, Hwannie kini telah berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ck! 'Ini kan gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa bangun cepat lalu sikat gigi'. Junsu pun menyeringai. Ia berlari menghampiri Yoochun yang telah berada di pintu.

Braaak! Dengan tenaga lumba-lumbanya, Junsu mendorong Yoochun hingga suaminya itu tersandar di pintu. Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoochun.

Ck! Walaupun tadi menolak untuk di cium, nyatanya Yoochun memajukan bibirnya.. dan..

Junsu menyeringai, ternyata Yoochun masuk dalam perangkatnya. "Huuwaaaahhh!"

Ck! Kau tertipu, Park!

"Eukyangkyaaaang!" Junsu berlari setelah berhasil mentransfer udara dari mulutnya tepat di hidung Yoochun.

"Oughh!" Yoochun mengibas tangan di depan hidungnya. "Yak! Park Junsu! Aishh.."

"Appaaaaa! Palli! Hwannie telat nantii!"

"Ah nde baby ndeeee!"

Ck! Pusingnya harus hidup dengan dua lumba-lumba berisik. Batin Yoochun..

Yah, kira-kira begitulah kehidupan keluarga kecil Park yang bahagia. xD hihiiii!

**#THE END#**

**^^ I Deal Scenario 2 ^^**

**Presented by :**

***Asyanha setyawati***

**Or**

**-Nha-**

**a_a**

**Cast :**

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Im Yoona

Park Yoohwan

Kim Inhwan

Kwon Jiyong

And other

**a_a**

**Thanks For :**

All readers :D

**a_a**

**At Jambi, February10st 2014..**

**#**

**Review?**


End file.
